By the way, I love you
by FangirlingForever
Summary: Nick is head over heels in love with Jeff. But Jeff is straight. Or is he? When Jeff doesn't recognize his feelings will someone else swoop in and steal Nick away?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh! I love Niff and decided to write about them! Rated T for now, probably M later... Please review :)  
><strong>

I woke up in the same bed I woke up in every morning. I was at the same school I woke up in every morning. I turned on my side looking out at the rest of my room. There was the same blonde head I saw every morning. That, I could never get used to. He's perfect. He is absolutely gorgeous and the funniest guy I have ever met. He's my best friend. But he's straight. He could never return the way I feel about him. It breaks my heart but what could I do? He likes girls and I am no girl. How long have I been staring at him? Probably longer than I think… He opens his eyes, fluttering those beautiful eyelashes of his. I force myself to look away so he doesn't see me staring.

"Morning, Nicky," he says as he smiles at me. That damn smile. I look at him and smile back, even though my smile isn't nearly as wonderful as his.

"Good morning, Jeff." "Did you sleep well?" Jeff asks me.

"Yeah, pretty good. You?"

"Alright, just a couple of weird dreams," Jeff says as he climbs out of bed. Why does he not wear a shirt to bed? It was pure torture.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower," Jeff announced. All I could manage was a nod as I tried not to stare at his perfectly toned body. After I hear the water start I jump out of bed to get dressed before he comes back out. I used to not be embarrassed to take my shirt off in front of him but now, everything as different. I would blush at the tiniest things Jeff would say or do. Like, the other day he accidentally brushed his hand against mine as he reached for a pencil and I turned red as a tomato. As I finish up tying my tie I hear the water stop. The bathroom door opens and Jeff comes out wearing nothing but a towel. God damn it. He chuckles and runs a hand through his dripping wet hair.

"I forgot my clothes."

I have to look away as he bends down to get clothes from his dresser. I bite my lip and close my eyes until I hear the bathroom door shut. I breathe a sigh of relief as I put my blazer on. Why did he have to be so perfect? The way the water dripped off of his hair or the way it ran down his chest and onto his abs and… Stop it, Nick! You're going to need a shower of your own if you don't stop this. He's your best friend and he's straight. That's it. And that's all it's ever going to be. Why did it hurt so much to say that to myself? I was interrupted from my thoughts when the bathroom door opened again, this time revealing a fully dressed Jeff. I watch him as he checks himself out in the mirror and fixes his hair. There's really no need. He's already perfect. When he stops, he looks at me and smiles. I feel my knees go weak.

"We should do something fun after school today."

"Like what?" I ask, already knowing anything with Jeff would be fun.

Jeff shrugs.

"Maybe go bowling? Go to the arcade?"

The arcade. Yes! That used to be our favorite spot in middle school.

"Yeah, the arcade sounds fun."

Jeff smiles again.

"Great, so after French class we'll hit it up."

I smile a goofy smile at him.

"Yeah, can't wait."

Jeff smiles and heads for the door.

"I'll see you in History, I'm just gonna grab some breakfast and study for my English test in the library before class," Jeff says as he picks up his bag.

"Yeah, that's fine," I manage to mutter out, trying to hide my disappointment that we won't be eating breakfast together. After all, I do know English isn't Jeff's strongest subject, so I understand why he needs to study.

"See ya," Jeff called over his shoulder as he walked out, leaving me all alone.

"Bye, Jeffy…"

Oh, by the way, I love you.

**Yes, the first chapter is kinda short but I just wanted to get it up :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! I finished this the night I posted Chapter one but decided to wait a little while. But it's Valentine's Day and I figured all the lonely people like me can read it lol xD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I swear, the classes I don't have with Jeff go by slower than the ones I do. Unfortunately, I only have two classes with him. History and French. My two new favorite subjects. And when Jeff speaks French? Oh my God, there are no words. But back to whatever class I'm in now. Math, was it? Maybe health? It doesn't matter, I'll get the notes from David later anyway. Speaking of David, is he the one elbowing me in the ribs?<p>

"Ouch!"

Yes.

"Nick, have you _seen_ this substitute?"

I shrug. I guess she's pretty. She's got dark red hair and pretty blue eyes. But my mind is a little too focused on Jeff.

"Yeah, she's alright," I turn to look at David, seeing his jaw dropped.

"Just alright? She is fine!"

I roll my eyes. David is a little too obsessed with females.

"Yes, just alright!"

David shakes his head, "You, my friend, are blind."

I sigh. I know I could tell my friends I'm gay, they wouldn't mind. It's just I don't want Jeff to act differently around me. I like how he sleeps shirtless. I like how we cuddle when we're watching or a movie or when one of us has a bad dream. I don't want any of that to change. And if he knows, I think it will.

"Nick, are you coming?"

I shake my head, coming back to reality and out of my thoughts. I look up to see David looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Did the bell already ring? I guess so, everyone's leaving the room.

"Yeah, dude, I'm coming," I say as I collect my things and puts my bag on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, dude? You've been acting kind of funny lately. Like, distant."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind, that's all."

David looks at me skeptically but decides to let it go. "So what're your plans for after school?"

My plans? Oh that's right, Jeff.

"Oh, Jeff and I are just going to hit the arcade."

"Aw, Nicky and Jeffy have a date. How cute," David says with a smirk on his face.

Looks at him, blushing deeply, with wide eyes. "W-What?"

David laughs, even though nothing is funny about this conversation.

"Dude, I'm just kidding. Relax, take a joke! We all know you're both straight."

Damn it. _Both _straight. Well, one of us is…

"Oh,'' trying to play it cool, "yeah, I knew that."

David laughs again. "Okay, Nick, whatever."

So I guess it didn't go over as smoothly as I wanted.

"I'm going to meet up with, uh, Jeff before history class now. See you later, David."

"Catch you later dude," David says with a wave as he walks down the hall.

I walk down to Jeff and my usually meeting place. He's not there yet. That's weird. Jeff's usually always here first. I wait there as long as I can before running down to History class before the bell rings. I make it just in time. As I walk in I see Jeff sitting in his usual seat next to mine.

"Jeff, where were you? I was waiting to meet you and you never showed up."

Jeff thinks for a minute. "Oh, sorry dude! I totally got distracted by something David wanted to tell me."

Wait…I was with David. Jeff couldn't have been. That means…Jeff was lying to me. Jeff and I never lied to each other. Well, besides the fact that I'm not telling him I'm gay. But that's necessary for our friendship to remain the same.

"O-Oh," is all I can manage to say as I take my seat next to him.

Jeff smiles at me. "I promise I'll meet you next time."

All I can manage is a nod in response as I wrap my mind around that Jeff lied to me. What could be worth lying to me about? Especially something as dumb as where he'd been and who he'd been with. What could be so bad about that?

"Dude?" Jeff frees me from my thoughts.

I look at him trying to focus. "Yeah?"

"I just asked you three times what we do in health class today…"

He did? Wow, David's right, I am really distant lately.

"Oh, we have a sub. David couldn't shut up about how hot she is. All we do is take some notes," I respond with a shrug.

Jeff smirks. "_Is _she hot?"

Really? Jeff is asking me if a girl is hot? I can't help but sigh.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute."

Jeff smiles. "Wow, you never say a girl is attractive. She must be hot."

I have to roll my eyes at that. "Shut up, Jeff."

Jeff laughs. "I'm serious, dude. We need to get you a girlfriend."

Did he really just say that? Is the guy I'm in love with going to try pimping me out again? He's tried that. It didn't end well.

"I'm not girl crazy like all of you guys," I say as I copy some notes off the board.

Jeff finally notices we have notes and start copying them as well. "Believe me, I am not girl crazy."

What? He's not? Well, now that I think about it, he's not. Could he maybe be…gay? Nope, no way. That's just wishful thinking. I don't want to get my hopes up. Then again, he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while… No, Nick, stop. Jeff's not gay, he would've told you. But you're not telling him… But that's for a good reason. Jeff doesn't lie. But he just did… I have to stop this inner monologue. Jeff always seems to know when I need a good distraction.

"Are you auditioning for the new Warbler solo?"

"Yeah. But I don't know how much of a chance I have now considering Sebastian is on a power trip."

Jeff laughs. I love his laugh. Even more, I love making him laugh.

"You should get it, man, You have an amazing voice," Jeff says, not looking up from his notes.

I blush. Jeff said I have an amazing voice.

"Thanks, dude. Your voice is incredible as well. Are you auditioning?"

"Nah, I don't think so. If anyone should get it, it should be you. It wouldn't be right if I did," Jeff always knew how to make me melt.

The teacher calls attention to the class but I don't care. Jeff just complimented me. And I loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Definetly longer than the first chapter! Chapter three to come shortly, hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay but here it is! Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy! Review :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

History class zooms by. As does every class I have with Jeff. We ended up not being able to talk much. Damn Mr. Warner and his love for extremely boring videos that we can't talk during. The only good thing about it was that Jeff fell asleep and as adorable as Jeff is all time, he's even more adorable when he's sleeping. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him sleep. And yes, I watched Jeff sleep instead of the video. It was far more entertaining. After that, the day drug on. The classes just blurred together. My brain just seemed to check out for the day. I'm glad I have the Warblers for many reason but one reason I'm particularly glad for is that I can copy their notes when I don't pay attention in class. And that seems to happen a lot lately. In math I made sure Trent was there and copying the notes before I let my mind wander to Jeff. And in physics I saw Cameron copying notes and I knew I was good. But in English I wasn't so sure I was covered. I looked over at Sebastian and saw him doodling all over his notebook. Of course, being the nosey person that I am, I craned my neck over to see what he was writing. As I got a closer look it appeared that he had written the name "Blaine" over his notebook about a hundred times. There was a heart for every time he wrote the former Warbler's name as well. Sebastian must have noticed my spying and looked up at me. And I could've swore I saw him blush.

"I bet you think this is weird," Sebastian says, shrugging.

"No, not at all. You really like him, huh?" I say with a smile. If only Sebastian knew about the three notebooks I have completely filled with Jeff's name.

Sebastian smiles a genuine smile at me. It may be the first time I've ever seen it. No, once before when I was singing Uptown Girl and he pulled Blaine to come over and dance. "I love him," he states simply before returning to his doodling.

I smile in return. His voice was so genuine. In his eyes, I could see he really meant it.

So instead of thinking about Jeff in that class, I was forced to focus and take notes. It was awful. But luckily, next was lunch. And I got to see my favorite person in the world. After the last torturous moments of class, the bell finally rang. I walk with Sebastian to the cafeteria, casually talking about what we were going to do in Warbler practice the next day. He's really not that bad of a guy. We finally get to the cafeteria and I take my usual spot. I always arrive before Jeff because my English class is closer than his anatomy class. I sit there waiting for him so we can stand in the lunch line together. I look at my watch. Shouldn't he be here by now? Jeff finally walks in and looks a bit disheveled. He walks up to me and I get a better evaluation. His hair is slightly messed up and his breathing is sped up. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was just making out with someone.

"Jeff…where were you?"

"What do you mean, Nick?" You know I have anatomy before lunch."

"Well, yeah I know that but you were late and you're kind of a mess…"

Jeff reaches his hand up to smooth his hair. "I was just running. Me and Trent were racing to see who could get here first."

There it is. Jeff's second lie to me of the day to me. Trent never races. He calls Jeff and I juvenile when we do it.

"Oh, okay. Let's go grab some lunch." I swallow thickly, hoping he doesn't see the hurt in my eyes.

We get in the line and he begins to tell me about what they learned in anatomy that day. Apparently Jeff finds learning about the eye interesting. I for one couldn't care less. I'm just nodding and smiling hiding that hurt that Jeff has caused. Once we get back to the table the Warbler's conversation is in full swing. They're talking about that new sub. I roll my eyes. If I was straight, I suppose I would agree with them. But I'm not. But I have to pretend like I am.

"Yeah, she is really pretty," I add hoping it's convincing. It's not like it was a lie, she was. I'm just not attracted to her.

"Man, I have _got_ to see this girl!" Jeff calls out.

"You really do, dude," David answers him, "she is _gorgeous._"

The Warblers all agree. Well most of them. Sebastian and I are just sitting there eating our lunch silently. I sigh and turn to him, wanting something to distract me from Jeff talking about this 'hot girl'.

"So about the next Warbler solo…" I start.

Sebastian shrugs. "I'm not auditioning for it. So you'll probably get it." He smirks.

"Oh, so you're saying if you auditioned I wouldn't get it?" I mock being insulted.

He laughs. "Yeah, pretty much."

I laugh with him and roll my eyes.

We fall back into a comfortable silence and I'm glad to hear the Warblers have moved on to a new topic. Blaine. Sebastian is instantly interested and I have to admit, so am I. Besides Jeff, Blaine is my best friend. I miss him all the time. I was about to jump in when Jeff asks me something.

"Hey our French test is today, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Luckily we have it last period so we can prepare."

"Damn, I'm gonna fail." He drops his head to the table.

"No you won't. I can help you during our free period?"

He picks his head up and smiles at me. That damn smile again. "Really? That'd be great, Nicky, thanks."

"What are best friends for?" I hated saying that word. Friends. But it's what we are.

He pats my arms and jumps back into the conversation with the Warblers. I start daydreaming as I finish my food. Thinking about what Jeff and I could do at the arcade that afternoon. Maybe us and an air hockey table… Nick stop it! I can only afford to think that way when I'm safe under my blankets in my bed. Not here, when I'll have to stand up in a few minutes in front of all my friends who wouldn't think twice about saying something that would embarrass me.

"What about you, Nick?"

I shake my head, breaking me free of my daydreaming. Someone just said my name, right? It was Thad.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask, hoping I don't look too dumb.

All the Warblers chuckle quietly. I guess I did.

"I was asking if you had any idea who you wanted to take to prom?" He repeated.

Prom? Isn't that a few months away? Of course I _want _to take Jeff. But I can't say that. They expect me to say a girl.

"Well I haven't really thought about it but that girl Amy from our sister school is really pretty." I come up with quickly.

"Yeah, she is pretty. Good thinking, Nick. But if I ask anyone it's going to be Quinn from McKinley. She is hot!" Jeff exclaims.

Really Jeff, really?

"Aww, I think you two should go together!" David says.

Apparently all the Warblers agree judging by their responses.

"Yes!"

"You guys would be adorable!"

"Finally, Niff!"

Niff? I gotta say, I'm kinda loving the sound of that.

Jeff rolls his eyes. "Guys, guys, guys! Nick is my best friend. That'd just be weird. Plus, we're not gay."

I nod my head in agreement, at a loss for words, and completely heartbroken. No, heartbroken is an understatement. I was devastated. Completely torn apart. I felt like falling to the floor crying and never getting up. But I couldn't. I had to make everyone believe I felt the same way as Jeff. I scanned the Warbler's faces to make sure they all bought it. They all seemed to. Except one. Sebastian. He looked at me like he knew everything. And that terrified me. I wasn't ready for anyone to know. So instead I just smiled at him. He smiled back. Not a genuine one though. It was full of sympathy. I couldn't look at his eyes filled with concern and sadness so instead I look towards the other Warblers who have yet again, changed the subject. I didn't even have time to catch onto what this conversation was about before the bell rang. Everyone stood up and said they'd see each other later. I didn't want to have to deal with Sebastian right now so I grabbed Jeff's arm and made him walk with me to class. Only three periods left. Drama, free period and then the dreaded French. Besides my classes with Jeff, drama was my favorite. And health class, which Jeff had now, was right across the hall. We walked with our arms linked like we did sometimes and Jeff started skipping down the hall, dragging me with him. Sometimes when we did this he'd like to sing "We're off to see the Wizard" from the Wizard of Oz. We skidded to a stop when we got to our classes, laughing as always. Jeff and I always laughed when we're together.

"Well I'll meet you right here after class and we'll go to the library to study?" Jeff asks after we've finally finished laughing.

"Yeah, sounds good," I say between fits of catching my breath.

He pats my on the back, walking into his classroom. I watch him go in and as I turn to go into my class I see Sebastian looking at me. He saw everything and there's not a doubt in my mind he knows. He had to see the way I looked after him after he left. There's no mistaking that look. It was pure love. I quickly look away and walk into my class. At least I won't have to face him until English tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I do believe Sebastian has a soft side! and I do believe he loves Blaine! But back to Niff... I hope you liked it! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! I was going to make this longer, but I like where this ended. But I'm gonna start on chapter 5 tonight so expect an update soon! I love it when I get an email saying someone favorited this or added it to their alerts. And when I get an email someone reviewed I get nervous but they've all been good so far! So I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Drama class passes by pretty quickly since we're working in groups and that's always fun. I really love my drama class and as much as it pains me to say it, I'm glad Jeff isn't in this class. This is the one class where I'm not afraid to say what's on my mind or to act goofy in. If Jeff were in here, I know that wouldn't be the case. I would be focused on trying to look cool for him. Trying to impress him. But this is the time during the day where I can just let loose and not worry about how my hair looks or if I have something stuck in my teeth. I know I shouldn't worry about those things when I'm with Jeff either because he's my best friend. But I do. His opinion means everything to me. And of course the class ends all too quickly and I'm brought back to worrying about those things again. But at least I get to see my Jeff. I mean Jeff. Not _my_ Jeff. Just Jeff. I quickly pack up my things and walk out in to the hallway where I'm greeted by Jeff's bright blonde hair.

"Hey, Nicky, how was class?"

"It was good. How about yours?"

Jeff smiles. "That teacher is _hot_, dude."

I mentally roll my eyes at him. But on the outside I smile. "Yeah, she is, isn't she?"

Jeff nods enthusiastically. "You think she would come to the prom with me if I asked her?" Jeff asks hopefully.

I can't help but laugh at this. "Jeff. She's in her mid-20's. I'm pretty sure her boyfriend or whatever would have a problem with that. Not to mention what makes you think she'd go with you?"

Jeff frowns. "How do you know she has a boyfriend? And what do you mean? I'm pretty damn irresistible!" He smirks and chuckles.

If only he knew how right he was.

"I don't I'm just assuming. You said it yourself, she's…hot." I find it hard for me to say that to Jeff. "And okay, 'Mr. Irresistible'." I laugh and playfully push his shoulder.

He laughs too. "You know I am dude," Jeff says as he winks at me.

And if that didn't send about a million butterflies into my stomach. I felt my knees go weak and had to force myself to keep walking normally. This is what Jeff does to me. All I can manage in response is a playful eye roll as we reach the library. Thankfully the library is pretty empty. That way it will be easy for me to help Jeff. He's not the most focused person in the world and gets distracted by the smallest things. I find a secluded table in the back of the library and place my bag on it before taking a seat. Jeff follows my lead and sits next to me. Very close. Close enough that if one of us makes a move we would brush up against each other. Now who's going to be the one who gets distracted?

"Okay, so what exactly do you need help with?" I ask, trying my best to distract myself from Jeff bouncing his leg up and down. He does this all the time I'm just not used to it rubbing up against my knee. And if I don't distract myself, I'm going to have a bit of an embarrassing problem soon.

"Well, basically the only French word that I know is bon jour." Jeff admits.

I can't help but chuckle. "Have you not paid attention at all in that class?"

He simply shrugs and takes his French notebook out of his bag. "I do, I just don't get it."

I retrieve my French notebook as well and open it to the notes that will be most helpful for this test. "Okay, well I will help you the best I can in the next hour that we have before our test."

Jeff looks up from his notebook and smiles at me. "That might be hard. But I appreciate it."

I shrug and simply state, "That's what best friends are for."

For the next hour I proceed to teach Jeff French words and phrases and then quiz him on what I suspect will be on the test. Every so often we would take a break and talk about something else. Partly because Jeff can't focus on one thing for too long without totally zoning out and not paying any attention. And partly because hearing Jeff speak French is the sexiest thing I have ever heard and it wasn't exactly helping my growing problem.

"Do you think I'm ready?" Jeff asks, his eyes full of hope.

I can't help but smile at how absolutely adorable he looks right now. "I think you are Mr. Sterling."

Jeff smiles and throws his arms around me to hug me tight. I was taken by surprise at first but it didn't take me any time at all to hug him back, just as tightly. But as soon as he had wrapped his arms around me, they were gone.

"Thank you so much, Nick!" Jeff exclaims one he's finished hugging me. I hope he doesn't notice the blush on my cheeks.

"It's no problem at all, Jeffy."

Jeff looks at his watch. "And just in time too. The bell rings in two minutes."

We put all of our things back into our bags and walk out of the library. It's not that far to French class so we decide to take the long way around campus. It's not exactly a 'long' way but it's longer than walking straight there.

"So we're still on for the arcade after school, right? I'm going to need something to distract me from thinking about how I did on the test." Jeff asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, definitely. I can't wait. We haven't been there in forever." I reply, trying not to sound as excited as I feel.

By the time we get half way to the classroom, the bell rings, releasing all the students from their classes. We never mind being early to class so we just walk in and take our seats.

"Nick, I'm getting kind of nervous."

"You're going to do fine, Jeff. I know you are. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for."

Jeff smiles at the compliment and pulls out his pencil. I love when I can make Jeff smile.

The bell rings and the teacher stands up, tests in hand. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jeff's leg bouncing again and he takes a deep breath. I look over at him and offer a reassuring smile. He smiles back weakly, beginning to tap his pencil on his desk. The teacher begins to hand out the tests and tells us there's no talking until everyone is done. I get right to work on my test, finding that it's rather easy. I finish in record time and go up and place it on the teacher's desk. As I'm walking back to my seat I see that Jeff is still on the first page. I frown and take my seat. I hope he's just taking his time and not struggling. I wait impatiently for Jeff to finish. Finally, he does. He's the last one done. I look at him and give him a look like 'how was it?'. He smiles as a reply and gives me a thumbs up. I smile wide at him, knowing he could do it. Now that all the tests were in the teacher told us we only had about ten minutes left and could talk amongst ourselves. So as we do every time we can in that class, we pull our desks together so it's like one big desk.

"I knew you could do it, Jeffy!"

"Yeah, all thanks to you!" He says as he pats me on the back.

"You had me scared, when I saw you were only on the first page when I was done!"

He smiles. "Well yeah, I was taking my time. If I rushed I would've bombed it."

"Ah, of course. What was I thinking?" I joke and nudge him.

He laughs and nudges me back. And of course I can't let that go without retaliation. So it starts a full out nudging war. It lasted a whole five minutes before everybody got up and stood near the door, signaling the bell was due any minute. We moved our desks back to their original spots, grabbed our bags, and waited with everyone else at the door. The bell rings and everyone heads out in to the hallways. Jeff and I make our way to the parking lot and decide to take his car because apparently mine has a 'funny smell'. And I'll admit, yes it does. But that's only because Jeff left his gym bag in there overnight once and I haven't been able to get the smell out since.

Once we're out in the parking lot Jeff asks me, "So I figure the sub is out of the question, but in reality, do you think Quinn would go to prom with me?"

"Well, I see no reason why she wouldn't. Unless she gets back with Finn. Or Puck. Or whoever she's dating now. I can't keep up with McKinley drama."

Jeff laughs at that because all of us are always making fun at how fast the kids in the New Directions were always switching boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Well, I hope she says yes because I can't think of someone I'd rather go with then her." Jeff adds as he opens the driver's door.

I freeze with my hand on the door handle. I hear another car unlock and I look up to see Sebastian standing at his car, looking at me. He was close enough to hear the whole thing and it's only then I realize, I'm frowning. His look on his face says it all. It might as well have been written all over his face. I could basically see the big black bold letters that read "**tell him**" on his face. As I open the car door I hear Jeff mumble something. My eyes widen. Did I really just hear Jeff say, "Well, maybe there's one other person…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Haha! Hope you all enjoyed! Review? :) Chapter five to come shortly!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here it is! Chapter five! I love all your comments, they make me smile and laugh. I'm glad people are enjoying this. I have recently uploaded the first chapter to another story I'm working on. Its called And Even Then. It's another Niff story, though it's bit different from this one... And I also came up with four more ideas for stories that I want to write. They're not Niff although Nick and Jeff are in some of the ideas. I haven't actually started on any of them yet, though. But I'm always open to suggestions on what to write about. Just PM me of you have any :) Okay, this has gone on long enough... Enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

I swallow thickly as I climb into the car. "W-What was that, Jeff?"

Jeff blushes instantly. I don't think I was meant to hear that. "Oh…um, nothing Nick."

I decide to drop it. I'm not whether it's because he seems uncomfortable right now or because I'm scared to hear the explanation. He starts the car and pulls out of the Dalton parking lot. It's not a far drive to the arcade but it's never been as silent as this one. Things just kind of became…awkward. I look out the window, unsure of what to say. After a painfully slow ride to the arcade, we finally arrive. Jeff parks the car right in front and gets out of the car. I get out as well and start to walk with him towards the door. We walk in and it's pretty empty. Only a few middle school kids who probably thought they were cool for skipping were there.

"I'm hungry," Jeff finally breaks the silence.

"Well, let's get some food," I say as I guide him towards the mini food court they had. They call it a food court but it's hardly that. It's just a little counter where you can order some nachos or a burger. They don't serve much but what they do serve is pretty good.

I look over the small menu. "What are you going to get?"

"Hmm, probably a burger. What about you?" Jeff asks, looking over the menu himself.

"Yeah that sounds good, I think I'll get one too," I respond as Jeff walks up to the counter.

"Yeah, I'll take two burgers, "Jeff tells the girl behind the counter, getting his credit card out.

"Oh, no. You're not paying," I protest.

He chuckles. "Of course I am."

I narrow my eyes at him. "No. You're not."

Jeff just laughs and hands his credit card to the girl. "You can pay for the game of air hockey I kick your ass at."

"Yeah, right! I'll pay but I'll be the one kicking your ass!"

Jeff laughs as he takes our burgers from the girl, handing one to me. "Okay, Nicky. Whatever you say."

I stick my tongue out at him as we take our seats at a small table. I unwrap my burger and take a bite as Jeff does the same.

"So, Nicky."

I swallow the bite I was chewing. "Yes, Jeffy?"

"What's up with you lately? You've been acting funny."

I feel all the color drain out of my face. How can I explain this away? What can I say to Jeff? Can I really lie to him and be able to live with myself? I know the answer to that is no. How can I expect him to be honest with me when I'm not being honest with him? Well, what else can I do? I can stall…

"W-What do you mean?"

Jeff rolls his eyes. "Oh, come on. You've be really spaced out lately. More so than usual," he smirks.

Stalling didn't work so well. I close my eyes tightly. I can do this. I can tell him the truth. I can tell him I'm gay. He's my best friend, he'll be fine with it.

"W-Well, actually there is something that's been bothering me…"

"You know you can tell me anything, Nicky. You know that," Jeff reaches over and puts his hand on top of mine.

I open my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Jeff…I'm gay."

Jeff nods. "That's cool, dude." He takes another bite of his burger.

Was that it? Was it really that easy? He took it so well.

"R-Really? That's it?" I can't help but be baffled.

Jeff smiles. "Yeah, dude. What did you think? I was going to freak out on you? You're my best friend. I'll love you no matter what."

He'll…love me? I can't dwell on that sentence. I know he means only as a friend. A best friend. But at least he loves me.

I can't help but smile at him. "You're the best, dude."

Jeff smirks. "I know."

I can't help but chuckle and shake my head in amusement. Jeff is so full of himself. And it's so sexy. We finish our burgers in silence. But something's still nagging at me. I didn't tell Jeff the whole truth about why I've been acting so strange. Should I? Could I really risk that friendship to tell him the whole truth? Well, he did say he would love me no matter what…

"Ready for me to kick your ass at some games?" Jeff says as he gets up to throw his trash away.

I'm torn away from my thoughts as I stand up to throw my trash away as well. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Well that sounded totally convincing…

Jeff notices the insincerity of it and raises an eyebrow. "Nick?"

I start to walk over to the games. "Mm?"

"Is there something else bothering you?" Jeff always knows.

I stop walking and slump against a video game, sighing deeply.

Jeff stands in front of me with a concerned look on his face. "Nick, what's going on?"

I slide down the side of the game until I'm sitting on the floor. I can't believe I'm actually about to do this.

He sits down across from me, Indian style, still looking at me with his eyes filled with concern and confusion.

"Jeff…" I begin, "I…I'm kind of…in love with you. But I know you're straight so I know nothing could ever happen between us. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would make it awkward between us but then you said you'd love me no matter what…" I begin to ramble on.

"Nick, Nick, Nick!" Jeff finally gets me to stop rambling. I'm blushing furiously. I can't believe I just confessed my love for him. I'm such an idiot.

"First of all, I'm not straight."

My eyes widen more than I ever thought possible.

"W-What?"

Jeff smiles. "I'm bi, Nick. I didn't tell you because I was scared of what you think. I know now that that was silly. I'd accept you no matter what and I know you'd accept me no matter what. It was just hard to bring it up. But you did. You're stronger than I am. And that's why I'm hoping you'll be strong when I tell you this next part…"

Uh oh. Here it comes. The heartbreak. I take a deep breath.

"Y-Yeah, Jeff?"

"Well, I never told anybody this. Not even you. Because telling you would mean you would know I wasn't straight. But I…kinda have a boyfriend already."

And there it is. The heartbreak that I knew was doomed to find me. It takes everything I have to not break down and cry right then and there. And I couldn't go back to my room and do it either. It was Jeff's room too. Jeff said I was strong. And I had to stay that way.

"O-Oh," is all I can manage.

"I'm so sorry, Nick. I never wanted to hurt you."

I shake my head. "No, it's not your fault. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I was just stupid for telling you."

"No!" Jeff protests. "I'm glad you told me. I don't want you to keep this all bottled up."

I nod and sigh sadly. "So…do I know him?" I don't know why I ask that. I'm just torturing myself.

"Uh, yeah. It's actually, uh…Thad." Jeff says, blushing some.

Thad. The guy who asked me who I was going to ask to prom at lunch. That jerk. I knew I never liked him… Actually, that's not true. But now I don't like him.

"So…you told Thad you liked boys but not your best friend," I state, the hurt obvious in my voice.

"No, it wasn't like that!" Jeff says quickly. He sighs. "Thad had his suspicions and then one time when we were studying, he kissed me. And it felt good. And I couldn't deny it anymore. I knew I liked him and he knew it too. I never had to say a word. I would never go to someone before you, Nicky. About anything. You're my best friend. And just because I don't return the way you feel about me doesn't mean that I don't care about you so much. I want to see you happy. I hate hurting you. But you deserve to know the truth."

I nod understandingly. I know he's right. I know he cares about me. But it still hurts.

"I don't really feel like playing games anymore. Can we go back to Dalton?" I say as I look down at my legs.

Jeff frowns. "Yeah, of course we can, Nicky."

He stands up and offers his hand to me. I take it and wince at the electricity I feel shoot through my body at his touch. I stand up with his help and immediately drop his hand. He sticks his hands in his pockets and walks towards the door. I open the door and quickly walk to his car. All I want is to be in my bed, crying right now. But no, even when I get to lay in my own bed, Jeff will be there. Either that or he'd be out with…Thad. Okay, I'd rather him be in our room with me than with Thad. That's a no brainer. I get in his car and put on my seat belt. This sucks. The one person I would want to comfort me during a heart break is the person causing the heartbreak. Who do I turn to now? I decide to try and forget about my heart break and focus on being Jeff's best friend. No matter how much that hurts.

"So, how long have you and Thad been dating?" I ask as Jeff as he pulls out of the parking lot.

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Nick?"

I'm wondering the same thing.

"I'm your best friend. No matter how I feel about you, I'm still your best friend. And that means I get to know the details of your…relationship." I say. It wasn't a lie. In fact, it was all true.

Jeff sighs, knowing I'm right. "Fine. I'll talk about it. We've been dating for a little less than three months. Actually, three months next week."

I nod, holding in the sobs I feel building in my chest.

"So, you said you guys have kissed?" Now I'm just getting nosey.

Jeff nods. "Yeah, we've kissed. Made out."

I wince at the image in my head. That's disgusting. But I can't help my nosiness…

"So have you two…uh…y-ya know?"

Jeff blushes and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Um…n-no, not really."

Not really? What the hell does that mean?

"What do you mean 'not really'?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

He clears his throat, something he does when he's uncomfortable. I don't care though. I want to know.

"Well…we…dry humped," he says, blushing a deeper red.

I am seriously about to puke. I can't take this anymore. I was stupid enough to ask though. So I have to act like I'm fine with it.

"O-Oh. Got it."

"That's enough, Nick. I can see how upset you're getting." Jeff says, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I really don't think it can get worse than that, Jeff…" I say, looking out my window.

Jeff shrugs and I figure I don't want to know. He parks at Dalton and there's still one thing confusing me.

"Wait…I never see you two together. What's that all about?"

Jeff shrugs again. "We make time. That's why I didn't meet you at our normal spot today. And why I was late for lunch. And sometimes I sneak out after you're asleep. But now that you know, I can go whenever I want."

"So…are you going to tell the rest of the guys yet?" I ask, desperately want to get my mind off of him sneaking out of _our room _to go see…Thad.

"I don't know. I'll have to talk to Thad about it. No one knows he's gay either. It's a decision we'll have to make together. He had already told me I could tell you though. He trusts you. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to tell you." Jeff explains.

"Jeff…are you happy?" I have to ask.

He looks at the steering wheel and smiles some. "Yeah, Nick," he looks at me, "I really am."

I smile, an actual genuine smile, at him. "Good. I'm glad you're happy. That's all that matters." And it was the truth. Jeff's happiness comes above anything for me.

He smiles and pats me on the back. "I hope you'll be just as happy as I am soon."

Not likely, Jeff. Not likely.

* * *

><p><strong>*hides* Please don't kill me! It was tough writing this... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the best you can though!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! This one took a little time because I share my computer and couldn't get much time with it :( But it's here! It's a bit angsty just to warn you! I was asked if I had a tumblr and I do but I've only ever been on it once lol. It's StarGleekAmy if any of you are interested though. Yes, my name is Amy like the girl I made Nick say he was thinking of taking to prom :) But anyway... Here's chapter six!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

As we get out of the car, it's pretty silent. It's not our normal comfortable silence either. It's pretty awkward. We start to walk towards our dorm. I have to mentally think to myself 'don't cry yet. You can do this' as we walk. But I think I've kept it together pretty good this far though. But of course, something had to come along and screw that up. We walk into our hallway when I look up and see him leaning against the wall. Thad. Looking at Jeff with these eyes. The way I look at him. It takes everything in me not to rip his throat out right then and there. But what's worse than the look in Thad's eyes, is the look in Jeff's eyes. I've never seen that look in his eyes before. It's like everything in the world has disappeared now that he's seen Thad. Including me. Jeff runs to him and jumps in his arms. Thad catches him, looking a bit confused as to why Jeff is showing affection in front of someone.

"It's okay, I told him," I hear Jeff say to him.

Thad smiles at me and pulls back and kisses Jeff. I feel nauseous. Seeing Jeff kiss someone. Another guy. It's too much for me. I can't help the retching sounds that escapes my lips. It doesn't go unnoticed. Jeff pulls back from Thad's lips, blushing deeply and looking at me with sad eyes.

"Nick, is something wrong?" Thad asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

I can't manage a response. And if Thad found out the truth, Jeff would never be allowed to spend time with me again.

"He just doesn't feel well, that's all," Jeff answers him as he smiles weakly at me.

I just nod and run into our room, the tears finally pouring. I can't help them. They just keep flowing. I dress out of my uniform into some sweats and climb into my bed. My box of tissues is on my lap and I've already used about thirty. It feels like the tears will never end. This pain in my heart will never heal. Because Jeff doesn't love me. He loves Thad. The look in his eyes said it all. There's no way they're breaking up anytime soon. Especially over me.

I'm crying so hard I don't even hear the door open.

"Nicky?" Jeff says as he quietly closes the door behind him.

Perfect. Just perfect.

"What?" It comes out harsher than intended, but I can't find it within myself to care.

Jeff winces some at the harshness. "Are you okay?"

I can't help but let out a dark laugh and roll my eyes. "Do I look okay?"

"Sorry, that was a dumb question." He says, looking down at the floor.

I lean back against my headboard, playing with a tissue. "I just need time to get used to this, okay?"

Jeff nods. "Of course, take all the time you need. But…are we still best friends?"

As much as I know it's going to hurt me to be around him, I can't hurt him. "Yes, Jeff, we're still best friends."

He smiles and I'm not sure if that helped the heartbreak or made it worse. I manage very weak smile in return as he walks towards my bed.

"Would it be better if I stayed or left?" He asks, looking down at my blankets.

I sigh, not really knowing the answer. "I don't know, Jeff. I want you here because you're my best friend and the one I turn to when I'm upset. But I don't want you around because…you know."

He nods and sighs sadly. "I understand. But it's up to you."

Before I have the chance to answer there's a knock on the door and Thad pokes his head in. All I wanted to do was chuck all my used tissues at him. He's in _our_ room. He needs to get out. He looks quickly at me before looking to Jeff, grinning immediately. There's that retching sound again. It makes him look back to me and frown.

"Still not feeling well, Nick?" He asks, again with the same concerned tone. Damn that tone. Why does he have to actually care? I'd say it makes it harder to hate him but…it doesn't. I still hate him.

"I feel _horrible_." I say as I can't help but glare at him.

He frowns and looks back to Jeff. "Are you taking care of him or did you want to go back to my room?"

No. No, no. No. NO.

"Um…Nick?" Jeff asks, looking at me like he doesn't want to hurt me. It's a little too late for that.

"Jeff, do whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy," I reply, trying not to burst into tears again.

"Nick, please. Just tell me what you want."

"You _know _what I want."

Jeff looks down. I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"I'll see you later, Nick," Jeff says as he takes Thad's hand and walks out of the room.

I pick up the glass sitting on my nightstand and throw it at the door. I don't care that it was full and now there's water and glass everywhere. I don't care that my eyes are so swollen from crying that I can't even see straight. I don't care that I feel like I'm crumbling from the inside out. All I care about is Jeff is with Thad right now. His _boyfriend_. And not with me, his best friend. Who, as much as it would hurt, needs him. To hold me. To tell me everything's going to be okay. To rub my back and hum my favorite songs to me. But he's not here. He's with Thad. And there's no doubt in my mind anymore that he'd rather be with him than me. The look in his eyes when he looked at me was full of pity and sadness. But when he looked at Thad… His whole face lit up. Like everything was okay. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes. I know it all too well. It's the same way I look at Jeff. The same way I have looked at him for over a year now. But it doesn't matter anymore. It never really did. Because Jeff never did feel the same way. And he never will. He has Thad, why would he?

I lay there in my bed for what seems like hours. Maybe it was. I had no idea what time it was. For all I know I could've been staring up at the ceiling for five minutes or five hours. It's so quiet in here I can hear my own breathing. Eventually the door creaks open. I close my eyes, wishing whoever it was would just go away.

"Hey, Nick."

Of course it's him. Where was he before when I was sobbing so hard my body was shaking?

"Hey, Jeff."

"How are you feeling?" he asks, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I've been better," I open my eyes to look at him.

"I'm so sorry, Nick. I never would've told you if I knew this would happen. I feel awful."

"Don't apologize. You fell in love, it isn't your fault," I shrug, trying to seem like it doesn't bother me.

Jeff furrows his eyebrows. "I never told you I was in love."

"I know. But I could see the look in your eyes when you looked at him. The smile on your face. You're in love Jeff." I state simply.

I can see Jeff forcing himself not to smile, a slight tug playing on his cheeks. "I am in love, Nick. I didn't want to tell you though. I knew it'd make you feel worse."

Well he got that right. "It's fine, Jeff. I'm just glad you're happy."

He smiles and leans in to hug me. I reluctantly hug back.

"You're the best, Nick."

Now, that's not entirely true.

"Thanks, Jeff."

He pulls back and looks at me. "I'm kinda tired. Mind if I hit the hay?"

I shake my head. "No, not at all. I'm pretty exhausted myself."

He nods and gets his pajamas out of his drawer. I stand up too, taking my shirt off to get changed. I glance at Jeff, secretly hoping to get a glimpse of him shirtless. But he's just standing there, looking at his pajamas in his hands. I put my pajama shirt on and before I can ask him what's wrong, he walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Ouch. He doesn't want to get changed in front of me. He's done it hundreds, if not thousands of times. But now, things are different. He knows I love him. And it makes him feel awkward. He'd never say that out loud though. He wouldn't want to hurt me anymore than he already did. I quickly finish changing, pushing back the new tears I feel forming, and climb back into bed. I instantly curl back into my blankets. I have a feeling this is what I'll be doing from now on.

I hear the bathroom door open and I look up to see Jeff coming out of the bathroom, fully changed. There wasn't even a fake toilet flush to make me think he had to use the bathroom. He just puts his clothes in the hamper and climbs in bed.

"Goodnight, Nick," He says, snuggling into his blankets.

"Goodnight, Jeff." I say as I internally sigh. He always calls me Nicky before we go to bed. And I always call him Jeffy. This is why I didn't want to tell him. I knew this would happen.

I turn over and stare at the wall. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep because I am pretty exhausted. Today has worn me out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nick, he could never love you!" Thad screams at me, standing over my bruised and bleeding body. "He's mine! He loves me!"<em>

_I cower in the corner of my dorm, covering up my head with my hands, praying he doesn't hit me again. "I'm sorry, Thad! I can't help it!"_

_I feel a blow to the side of my head that knocks me down so I'm lying on the floor._

"_You better never speak to him again! Stay away from him you little freak! How could you think he'd ever love you? You're a pathetic, little piece of shit!" I can hear Thad scream above the pounding in my ears. But did he really tell me I couldn't speak to Jeff again? I couldn't do that. I love him. I must've said that last part out loud because there's another blow to the side of my head. I don't even have time to think as his fist connects with my jaw right after. _

"_Thad, Thad, Thad…" I hear coming from behind Thad. I peak around him to see Jeff walking towards us. He has an evil grin on his lips. "Do you actually think you'll ever lose me to _him_? He's Nick. He's never meant anything to me. And he never will."_

_I wrap my arms around myself to keep my heart from falling out._

"_So what should we do with the little freak?" Thad asks him, mirroring Jeff's expression._

"_Well…I did have something in mind…" Jeff walks up to me with a clenched fist raising it up to punch me straight in the nose._

"_Jeff, no please!" I beg and cover up my face._

_He swings his fist down and it collides with my nose._

"NO!" I scream, sitting straight up in bed. My heart is racing and I'm sweating like crazy. I look around the room to see Jeff staring at me with wide eyes.

"Nick, what's wrong?"

I take a moment to catch my breath. "B-Bad dream," I swallow thickly, "Nightmare."

Jeff nods understandingly and rubs the back of his neck. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, Jeff."

"It's fine, dude." He says as he lies his head back down.

Last time I had a nightmare Jeff was at my side before I even woke up. This time, he didn't get up at all. Last time, Jeff got in bed with me and cuddled me for the rest of the night. He was there for me. Now, he's way over there.

Jeff sighs and closes his eyes.

"J-Jeffy?" I ask, nervously.

"Yeah, Nicky?" He called me Nicky. That's a good sign.

"C-Can I come sleep with you? And you hold me like I do whenever I have a bad dream?" I ask, hopefully.

Jeff looks down at the floor. He's taking longer than I'd like to answer this.

"I-I don't know if that's such a good idea, Nicky."

The little bit that was left of my heart was shattered. Nothing will be the same ever again.

"You're never gonna cuddle with me again, are you?" I ask, the hurt obvious.

"Don't say that, Nick. When you get over me I will. But until then, I think it will do more harm than good."

When I get over him. He really thinks that's gonna happen. He might as well have said he'll hold me again when he and Thad break up.

"So if that doesn't happen I'll never get my best friend back?"

"I'm still your best friend, Nick." Jeff says.

"Not in the same way that you were. I knew I should've never said anything. Goodnight Jeff," I say with a huff as I turn over and face the wall.

I hear Jeff sighs and cuddle back into his blankets. "Goodnight, Nick."

Of course I get no more sleep that night. Because I've lost the love of my life and my best friend. I am not okay.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Hope you enjoyed! Lol, just kidding! I could never end it there! I'm making no promises about when chapter seven will be up because I'm not exactly sure what i want to happen next. But it will definetly not be longer than a week away. Thanks for reading! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry, I know I said I'd update in a week but I forgot about spring break and I went on vacation! But I'm back and should be updating regularly! Especially since I already have the next few chapters mapped out, I just need to type them up. I have recently started a new story about Seblaine! Even if you don't ship them, the story is still cute thus far! Check it out! But back to BTWILY, I stayed up wil 1:30 writing this for y'all so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

The alarm goes off at seven but I'm already awake. Actually, I never got any sleep after being woken up by my dream. I hear Jeff stir and turn off the alarm as he groans. Oh, like _he_ has something to groan about! I have something to groan about! I close my eyes and pretend that I'm asleep because I don't want to face him right now. I listen as he climbs out of his bed and walks into the bathroom, turning the water to the shower on. I decide I don't want to get out of bed today. After all, I think I'm entitled to that. Entitled to a day of moping around and lying in my bed as I eat gallons of ice cream. Wow, I totally sound like a girl right now. But anyway, I don't plan on going to any classes today. I'm a good student I can skip a day here and there. I'm torn away from my thoughts as Jeff comes out of the bathroom and gently shakes my shoulder.

"Nick, wake up. You have to get ready for class."

"Go away, I'm not going," I mumbles into my pillow.

Jeff sighs. "Come on, Nick, you have to. It's not good for you to sit up here alone all day."

I turn over to face him. "What do you care what I do? You claim to be my best friend but then you won't do the things we used to do and now you're not even giving me a chance to comfort myself from my heartbreak since _somebody _won't comfort me even though it's kind of their job." It comes out harsh and I know that. But I don't care. I'm hurting and he needs to let me cope.

Jeff sighs and pulls on his blazer. "I'm sorry Nick. I really am," is all he says before he walks out the door. The all too familiar tears find me and I'm overtaken by sobs. This is the worst I've ever felt in my entire life. Everything around me is crumbling down and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I'm so alone, I have no one.

I spend my entire day in bed. Only getting up to use the bathroom occasionally or to grab something out of our mini fridge. I cry off and on all day. More so when I get the texts from my friends wondering where I am and I have to make up some lame excuse as to why I'm not there today. I think that maybe Jeff was right, that I should've gone to class today. But I reason with myself that there's no way I would have been able to keep these tears in all day. Tomorrow it will be better…I hope. When the last period of the day is in session I get a text from David.

'Hey bro, coming to rehearsal today? –D'

'No way. If I don't feel well enough for class, how do you expect me to sing? –N'

'You don't have to sing, you can just sit down and listen. –D'

'Well that sounds fun…NOT! –N'

'Okay, okay, maybe not. But you could still come and hang out with Jeff! –D'

'NO I AM NOT COMING TODAY! GOODYE DAVID! –N'

'K, dude… Bye. –D'

I threw my phone on my bed side table and rubbed at my face. I did _not _want to hang out with Jeff this afternoon. That's the last thing I wanted to do. Instead, I'm much more content laying here in bed with my iPod playing every sad song I can think of. It sets the mood. By this time, Warbler rehearsals should be in full swing so I think I'm in the clear to get up and get dressed without worrying about Jeff walking in. So I do just that. Once I'm dressed I decide to study a little since I've missed all of my classes today. It won't be very hard to catch up anyway but studying couldn't hurt. After a while my mind starts to wander to other things. Of course it only wandered to one thing. Jeff. But in the past when my mind would wander to him it would be all sweet and loving. Now it's just filled with pain and despair. I figure out what I want to say to him the next time I see him. I know what it is and I know this could potentially hurt me worse. If that was even possible. Before I know it Jeff's walking through the door and throwing his blazer on his bed. He stands in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, looking at me expectantly. I take a deep breath knowing this is now or never.

"Jeff..?" I start.

His expression softens some. "Yes, Nick?"

"I have a question I'd like to ask you. And I want you to answer honestly."

Jeff nods. "Sure, go ahead."

"Let me finish entirely before you give me your answer, okay?" Jeff nods silently and I continue. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like me to switch rooms? That way you wouldn't have to feel so uncomfortable with me being around. And maybe I could be Trent's roommate so then Thad could be in here with you. I'm sure you would both love that. And Trent is cool, I wouldn't mind staying with him. And I know you say we're still best friends but I know how awkward you feel around me, Jeff. I can see it. So don't even try to deny that. I don't want you uncomfortable around me. I can't handle that." I sigh, signaling that I'm done. I look up at Jeff who is looking at me strangely. It's a look I've never seen before nor recognize.

"Nick, I don't want you to switch rooms. With anyone. You are still my best friend and I don't feel awkward around you. I just don't want to make things awkward for you. I think cuddling and me changing in front of you will make you feel uncomfortable, Nick. Not me. That's why I don't do it anymore. I love you, Nick and it may not be in the way you want but I do love you and I want what's best for you. I want you to be happy. I really, really do." He looks at me, his eyes filled with concern. I have no choice but to believe him. All I can do is nod. Jeff walks over to my bed and pulls me into a big hug. I missed this. But I can't say I totally forgive him.

* * *

><p>The next morning things seem to be going a little better for me. In health class all we did was watch a film about heart disease according to David. Jeff filled me in on all my history notes. They weren't really needed though since my dad pretty much taught me all I'd ever need to know about the Civil War. Trent told me that in math we had a substitute since our regular teacher's daughter went into labor. And since it was such a last minute substitution, the teacher didn't leave any plans for the sub so she let the class have a free day and do whatever they'd like. In physics we had a test but since all we were doing today was watching a film, the teacher let me make it up right there. Sebastian told me not to worry about what I missed in English. Apparently he grabbed two of the worksheets we were working on and just put my name on one. He was really a good guy. I'd have to make it up to him one day. Then there was lunch. And of course since I was having an alright day so far…something had to destroy it. I grabbed a sandwich and sat down at our regular table. Jeff and Thad were sitting next to each other, looking at each other as Jeff giggled over something Thad said. I was suddenly not hungry anymore. I push my sandwich away and Sebastian instantly picks it up as he sits down across from me.<p>

"Mmm, free food," he smirks at me and takes a bite. I roll my eyes but can't help but smile at the same time. I see out of the corner of my eye Thad look at Sebastian and then murmur to Jeff.

"Everyone is here, babe," he says and Jeff's scans the table to check for himself. I think I'm going to puke at Thad's use of a pet name for Jeff. It just sounds so wrong. Just then, Jeff and Thad stood up and smiled at everyone. Oh no, this can't be good.

"Ahem, everyone," Jeff says, a stupid smile plastered on his face. I just slide down in my seat, not wanting to hear a word of this. This was going to be bad. Everyone's attention was focused on the pair.

"Thad and I have something we'd like to tell you," Jeff looks to Thad.

"Well, we're dating," Thad grins as he takes Jeff's hand in his own. Okay, I can now feel the puke working its way up my esophagus. All the Warbler's eyes widen as they start to congratulate them and start to smile at them and ask them questions about their relationship. After their initial excitement wears down, they look to me. I must not look good.

"Nick knew already, right Jeff?" Trent says, looking from me back to Jeff.

Jeff nods. "Yeah, he found out two days ago."

I look up to see Sebastian looking at me. He never stopped actually. He didn't congratulate Jeff and Thad, he only kept looking at me with concern. It was too much. I stand up, not daring to look at anyone, especially Jeff and Thad. I run out of the cafeteria, not sure where I'm going exactly. It's not until I run into an empty classroom and hear the foot steps behind me that I know someone came after me. I cover my face with my hands as the tears freely come. I don't know who's here but I don't really care. I feel a pair of strong arms encircle my waist. Definitely too strong to be Jeff's. He's strong but this was different. Someone who had to play sports. And I instantly knew who it was. I open my eyes to find my assumption correct.

"Seb…what are you doing?" I ask between sobs.

He just shrugs. "You need someone."

Something in me just snaps. "Why the hell did they have to tell everyone now? I was just starting to feel the tiniest bit better and now they do this? Why do they hate me? I just can't take this anymore, why doesn't anything ever work out for me? I just want to be happy, is that too much to ask?"

Sebastian just tightens his grip on me, pulling me into a full blown hug. It feels weird but I sort of relax into it at first. Then I begin to pound on Sebastian's chest, hitting him with all my might, which wasn't much right now. He just stands there an lets me hit him.

"This is all your fault you know that? I would never have told him if it wasn't for you!" I look up at him as my hitting slows down.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "What the hell are you talking about? We've never even talked about your feelings or anything. We barely talk as it is."

I look down, knowing he's right. "I-I'm sorry, I just…" I trail off, not knowing exactly what to say.

He lifts up my chin so I'm looking him in the eyes. "It's okay."

Looking into his eyes, in that moment, I realize he knows exactly what I'm going through. He's in love with Blaine and is tortured by seeing him so happily in love with someone else. I've been moping around and being all depressed while he shows no emotions about the subject at all. How does he do that? If anyone knows how to handle this heartbreak, it's Sebastian.

"H-Hey, Sebastian?" I ask meekly, looking down some.

"Yes?" he questions back.

I look him back in the eyes. "How do you handle this? How do you deal with all these emotions? You never show that you're hurting."

He smiles very weakly and releases me from his arms. "It's easier if I just show you."

I nod some, not exactly sure what that means. He takes my hand before I have time to question him and he leads me into the hallway that leads back to the dorms. Guess I'm missing the rest of the day's classes.

* * *

><p><strong>What could it be? Suspense! Haha, hope you enjoyed! I love every single one of you who reviewfavorite/alert! Thanks guys! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally here! Sorry for the delay. Prom! It was fun but now I'm back to writing! You guys should go follow JustAskNiff on tumblr! I love the blogs where you can ask the characters questions :) Anyway, back to the story! I know how I want the next few chapters to go but I'm still working out how I want everything to turn out! Hopefully, I can update quicker now that I've got my own laptop! So enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Sebastian drags me up to his room and I sit down on the spare bed in his room. He has no roommate so the bed in there is just used if someone needs to get away from their roommate for a night. Maybe I could use it from now on… But no, Jeff wants me to stay in our room. Sebastian gets on his knees and pulls out a storage box out from under his bed. I look at the box curiously, not sure what it is. But when he opens it I'm looking at his secret stash of liquor. I shouldn't be surprised; this is what I probably would've come to on my own eventually. But Sebastian never seems like the kind of guy who gets so depressed he needs to drink. He's always so cool and collected.

"Wow," is all I can mutter out. He just chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't do it all that often," he explains, sitting down on the floor next to the box, "Just when I've had a bad day. Or when Blaine calls me and tells me all about his day with Hummel. That's the worst…"

I'm surprised Sebastian is saying this stuff to me. He never tells anyone how he feels. I kind of like it. I feel like he trusts me. I sit down next to him on the floor, looking over to the box. He must've been able to tell what I was thinking.

"I feel like I can trust you. Cause you know how I feel. What I'm going through," he says, looking over to me. I nod.

"I do. And I know trust has to be earned but, I want you to know you can trust me. With anything. I feel like we've become good friends," I say, looking down to my hands, unsure of how he'll react to that. I see him smile out of the corner of my eye.

"I do trust you, Nick. And I consider us friends." Sebastian says, picking up a bottle of vodka. I look up at him and smile.

"Thanks, Seb," I say as he hands me the bottle.

"That one tastes the best, I think. Go ahead, drink until you feel better," Sebastian explains, picking up a bottle of whiskey for himself. He has everything in that box. I open the bottle and take a sip. It wasn't bad. It was good, actually. So I take another sip. Before long, we're pretty drunk and not thinking very clearly.

"I mean, I'm _so_ much hotter than him! And I know I have to be better in bed! He looks like he wouldn't know what the hell he was doing when Blaine got naked in front of him!" Sebastian says, taking a sip from his second bottle.

"I know, man! You _are_ hot! He'll see it bro, don't worry," I say, going to pat his shoulder but missing and smacking his leg instead.

"I hope, you're right, Nickster!" Sebastian says and starts giggling which makes me giggle. We laugh so hard I fall into his lap, holding my stomach.

"But, Jeff..." I say, sitting up, "I've been there for him since _day one_ and he still chooses Thad over me! How am I supposed to feel? It's ridiculous, man!"

Sebastian starts laughing and I just look at him.

`"RiDICulous!" he says, laughing even louder, grabbing his stomach. I can't help but laugh too and slump into his shoulder. "Dick, dick…" he keeps repeating. "I bet Blaine has a nice one!"

"He does, dude!" I blurt out.

"How do you know?" Sebastian asks, pushing me slightly, but making me fall over.

"Gym class dude! Showers!" I tell him, doing my best to sit back up, "And it's nice!"

"Lucky bastard!" Sebastian exclaims. I giggle and lean into him. He looks at me and giggles too.

"Sebby, you're cute!" I say, poking his cheek. He giggles and pretends like he's going to bite my finger. I pull it away and giggle harder. He smiles at me and leans in and presses his lips to mine. I'm taking by surprise at first and kiss back instantly. I climb into his lap and he wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. It's my first kiss with a boy and it feels nice. Sebastian is an experienced kisser and really showed his expertise when his tongue slipped between my parted lips. After a minute, we break apart and look at each other.

"That was nice," he says.

"It was," I agree.

"I-I'm sorry, Nick."

"Don's apologize. I liked it. It was my first kiss with a boy," I blush.

"Nuh uh!" He says, eyes wide. I chuckle.

"Yeah…" I say, averting his eyes.

"Wow… Well, don't get me wrong Nick, I really wanted to kiss _you_. It's just… Ever since I've met Blaine I close my eyes when I'm kissing a guy, or fucking a guy, and I pretend it's him. No one has come close. But kissing you felt nice."

"It did. But.." I say, not sure how to say it.

"There was no spark," Sebastian finishes my thought for me.

"Exactly," I say, relieved I wasn't alone in the feeling. "But I get it. The Blaine thing. Especially with me. I'm short, I have almost the same color hair…"

"Well, yeah. But I wanted to kiss you as you." He says, smiling at me. I smile in return. It was nice having someone who wanted to kiss me. Even though there was no spark, it was a nice kiss.

"What times it SSSeb?" I ask, my words slurring.

"Uh, almost midnight," he says, surprisingly level headed for having so much alcohol.

"I should go to sleeeeep now. Bye, bye Sebby," I say before kissing his cheek and trying to stand up, but falling back into his lap.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere Jeff is going to be like this. Plus, you can barely walk. You'll sleep here." Sebastian informs me.

"But it's so cold in here!" I say, rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

"You can sleep with me in my bed if you'd like?" he asks, getting up and putting his stash back under his bed. My jaw drops. The only one who'd ever offered that was Jeff. And then he took it away. But Sebastian won't do that.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds grea-" I'm cut short as I have to run into the bathroom and puke into the toilet. I didn't make it time and got it on my shirt though. "Damn it!" I say once I'm done.

"Hey, it's okay," Sebastian says, coming in to rub my back, "We'll just let your shirt rinse in the sink overnight, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," I say, taking off my shirt. I put it in the sink and put soap on it and let the water run over it. "I need to lay down."

"Okay, let me help you," Sebastian says as he guides me back into his room and onto his bed. He pulls off his shirt and had already changed into pajama pants while I was in the bathroom. He cuddles in next to me, our bare chests touching. I'd be lying if I didn't say that turned me on. He wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest. This is how I wish it could be with Jeff. But for now, I have Sebastian as a friend. And he'll help me through this just like I'll help him.

* * *

><p><em> "Nick, you're beautiful," I hear as I turn around to see Sebastian smiling at me. I smile back. He's so sweet to me. <em>

_ "Thank you, baby," I answer him, walking up and standing on my tip toes to kiss him. He smiles and wraps his arms around me. In that moment, I am so happy. Nothing else matters except that Sebastian loves me. But suddenly I'm being dragged away from him. From his warmth, his strong arms around my body. I try to kick whatever is pulling me back._

"Ow!" is all I hear and that wakes me up. I look around in the darkness to see Sebastian's sleeping figure moving farther and farther away from me.

"Sebastian!" I call.

"Shh, you'll wake him up."

What? Why am I in the air? Why is there something digging into my stomach? Whose voice is that? Of course I know the answer to that.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" I struggle as I kick my legs.

"Ow! Stop kicking me! I'm taking you back to our room." Jeff says opening the door to Sebastian's room and walking out into the hallway.

"Why? I was comfy with Sebastian…" I pout.

"Yeah, I saw. Glad you had fun tonight…" Jeff says, sarcastically.

"Fun? Wha- Oh, no! We did not have sex, Jeff!" I say, my eyes growing wide.

"Okay, Nick, whatever," he huffs as he walks into our room and sets me down.

"We didn't!" I stomp my foot on the ground like a child.

"You're drunk, Nick. I smell all the alcohol you've had. You probably don't remember. Maybe in the morning."

"Jeff, I remember everything that happened and it wasn't sex!"

"Just go to bed, Nick," Jeff says as he pulls down my blankets and helps me get in.

"Fine. But in the morning, I'll tell you the same thing. I'm still a virgin," I say, turning over to face the wall. Jeff sighs and climbs into his own bed. I look to the clock and see its 3:38 in the morning. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Goodnight, Nicky,"

"Goodnight, Jeff."

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly shorter chapter cause I knew I wanted this to end here! More to come! Stick around :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I'm so late with this! I never found time to do this on my laptop but I've figured out a way to type up a chapter on my phone, which I always have on me, and then email it to myself and then post on here! :) So I give you, chapter nine! I hope you enjoy! It's a bit angsty :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

I wake up and my head is pounding. What time is it? Where am I? What happened? I refuse to open my eyes because I can tell the curtain is open and the blinding sun would give me a headache.

"Here, take these," I hear from behind me. I turn around so I'm not facing the window and I finally open my eyes. Jeff is standing there with two aspirin and a glass of water. I take the pills and down them with the glass of water.

"Thanks," I mutter as Jeff goes to put the glass back in the bathroom. I look over to the clock. It's 6:45. Jeff and I usually don't wake up until 7:30. I'm guessing Jeff has some sort of plan for this extra time. And oh was I right...

"What the hell do you think you were doing last night, Nick?" Jeff exclaims, walking back in from the bathroom. I rub at the back of my neck, desperate to get this headache to go away. I open my mouth to respond but Jeff isn't quite done yet.

"Just because I have a boyfriend right now doesn't mean you can fling yourself at any random guy who will have sex with you!" Jeff paces the room and takes a position right in front of me now that I'm sitting up straight. "Do you have any idea how many diseases Sebastian must have? How could you be so irresponsible, Nick? I thought you were smarter than this! At least tell me you used protection! If he gave you anything, I swear to God I'll kick his ass!" I sit there patiently, waiting for him to finish. It's better if he gets this all out now. I'll have my turn. "And you didn't even call! I had no idea where you were! It took me hours of searching to finally find you! And when I do, you're wrapped up in the arms of a man you barely know! Sure, Sebastian is hot but that doesn't mean that you give into what he wants that easily! I'm just trying to look after you as a friend, Nick. You're best friend."

By this point, I'm enraged.

"My best friend? _My best friend?_ I don't _have_ a best friend. No. I haven't had one since you decided to make out with your boyfriend right in front of me even though you know how I felt! You've been an awful friend to me, let alone a _best_ friend! You flaunt your relationship in my face! It makes me sick to my stomach! I'm forced to watch you two hold hands, whispers sweet nothings to each other, kiss, and whatever else you decide to do when you know I'm watching! And of course, I can't say anything because then _I'd_ be a bad best friend! And unlike you, that's something I actually care about! And for your information, I did _not_ have sex with Sebastian last night. Or ever, for that matter. Not like it's even any of your business though! We went up to his room and had a few drinks, you know, taking the edge off of both of our pain. And so we got a little tipsy and started complaining to each other about all the crap we deal with. And in a way that made us closer. So by this time, we're flat out drunk. So yeah, we kissed. And it felt good. My first kiss with a boy, Jeff. I always wanted it to be you but you had other plans. So I went for sexy Smythe. And it was a beautiful kiss. It felt nice being wanted in that way. I'm sure you know what I mean. And yeah, maybe it got a little heated and I climbed on his lap and it got deeper and deeper. But that's as far as it went, Jeff. The only reason we were shirtless is because Sebastian always sleeps that way and I puked on my shirt so I wasn't gonna wear it to bed! And don't you _dare _imply he's a slut! I don't know for a fact he's completely clean but how can you make up such vicious accusations about him? He's a good guy, Jeff! And I may not have to defend myself to you, but if you're going to talk about him behind his back, I sure as hell have to defend him! Even if I did sleep with him, why would that bother you so much? Do you think I'd do that to spite you? Is that who you think I am? Do you really think that low of me, Jeff?" I can see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He thinks I've said too much when I think it was exactly what I needed to do. He grabs his bag, having already been showered and dressed and heads for the door. He's furious, I can tell. But so am I.

"I'm getting breakfast," is all he says as he slams the door behind him.

I take my time in the shower and getting dressed. I feel pleasantly relieved due to my outburst. It's a strange calm that's settled over me. I don't think my stomach could handle food right now after the insane amount of alcohol I put in it last night so I decide to skip breakfast. I grab my bag, not sure where I'm headed to before first period. But when I open the door I think I just found my plans.

"Hey," Sebastian says, smiling and leaning against the door frame. I can't help but smile brightly in return.

"Hey," I say.

"I've got your shirt from last night," he tells me as he fishes the shirt out of his bag and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I walk back inside my room to place it on my bed. I walk back out into the hallway and lock my door before heading down the hallway with Sebastian.

"So the kiss..." Sebastian began, "what does it mean?"

I swallow thickly, hoping I don't say the wrong thing.

"Well...I thought it was j-just a kiss. But if that's not what you thought..." I stammer, nervously.

"No, no!" Sebastian cuts me off, "I just wanted to make sure _you_ felt it was just a kiss. Like we said last night, it was good but there was no spark."

"Phew," I sighed in relief, "Okay, good. I mean, you're sweet and all but I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Yeah, I completely agree."

I smile and there's a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So I take it Jeff didn't like how you were in my bed last night?" Sebastian questions.

"Oh...um, you could hear us this morning?" I ask, blushing some.

"Yeah, I could hear yelling but I couldn't make out what it was about. I figured it was that though." he explains. I sigh.

"Yeah, it was about that. He came into your room last night and carried me out. I wish he didn't. I was completely comfortable with you," I admit, blushing more. Sebastian just smiled.

"Yeah, it was nice having someone to cuddle with. But Jeff thought it was more?" he questions. I sigh again.

"Of course, he wouldn't be Jeff if he didn't jump to conclusions. He started yelling at me last night and it just made my headache worse. So he let me sleep and then start in on me again this morning. But this time, I gave it right back to him. I never knew I had that in me, honestly. I was just sick of how he was treating me."

"I'm proud of you, Nick. I really am." he smiled down at me.

"Thanks. You kinda give me the strength to do it. You support me."

"Of course I do. You don't deserve to be treated like crap. You're special Nick, never forget that. Okay?" he says, giving me that knee-weakening smile. Even though I don't think of him that way, it's still heart melting.

"But I love how we're friends now, Nick." Sebastian said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I really like it too. It's nice to have a friend right now," I tell him, honestly.

"I agree completely," Sebastian smiles and takes my hand. It feels completely natural and nothing more than friends. It's a nice feeling having my hand in someone's. I always got butterflies when Jeff held my hand but this was different. Sebastian's hand was bigger than Jeff's it, held tighter and felt more secure. It felt good. It made me feel so safe and protected. Like I could count on Sebastian. Right now, he's the only one I could turn to. And I know he'd be there for me. In a way, Sebastian may be the best friend I've ever had. No, we may not have the same history as Jeff and I but right now, Sebastian's there for me in a way that Jeff chooses not to be. Jeff's too busy with his boyfriend to notice his "best friend" is in serious pain. But Sebastian, someone I've barely even spoken to, is there for me. He understands, he knows what to say to comfort me. I'd never forget this. Forever Sebastian will be someone I admire for what he's doing. I will defend him against anyone who says something bad about him. True or untrue. He is now my friend and I will protect him just as well as he protects me. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face whenever he's near. And there's nothing romantic and sexual about it. It's pure friendship and almost brotherhood. I've never had a brother. At first I imagined Jeff as a brother but quickly enough my feelings changed and I realized that our relationship was never that of brothers. But with Sebastian, it felt right. Like he _was_ my brother. My friend, my protector, someone I can confide in. And it felt amazing. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Sebastian comes to a stop, forcing me to one as well. I look around and notice we're standing in front his first period class. Which, coincidentally, is Jeff's first period as well. They have art. Jeff loves this class and although Sebastian says he doesn't like it, I distinctly remember Jeff telling me that Sebastian did the best work in the class. It doesn't surprise me. Sebastian seems very creative. I look up to see Sebastian smirking in another direction. I turn my head to see where he's looking. He's smirking at Jeff who's standing a few feet away from the class room door. He's looking at Sebastian with these eyes. Not quite a glare, but something unfriendly. Do I see some fear in his eyes? Some intimidation? Yes, that's definitely what I see. Maybe along with...no, it can't be...jealousy? No, that can't be it. Most definitely not. That one I'm just imagining. I look back up to Sebastian and see him looking down at me now, smiling. I can't he but smile back up at him. Before I know what's happening he's leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss immediately, kissing back just enough. Sebastian pulls back and kisses my forehead before winking at me. He leans his mouth close to my ear and whispers softly.

"Let's see how he reacts to that one."

I smile and squeeze his hand before he lets go and walks into the classroom, flashing me a bright smile and giving me a little wave. I wave back and bite my lip before turning back in the direction of Jeff. He's looking down, avoiding my gaze. He looks at his feet as he walks into the classroom. Jeff's sad so I shouldn't smile. But then again, why is he sad? I told him I'm not with Sebastian that way. So maybe he thinks I'm lying? That could be why he's upset. But even if I were in a relationship with him, shouldn't my 'best friend' be happy for me? I guess Jeff thinks I'm lying. But he lied to me for months about a) him being gay and b) him dating Thad. So he has no right to be mad. So I won't think about it. I'll just walk to health class and hope David has an interesting story that'll preoccupy my mind. He usually does. I think of the last one he told me where he and his cousins tried biking down the stairs at the park and David flipped three times and landed on his back in the grass and ended up getting bitten by a colony of ants. That puts a smile on my face, laughing at the stupidity of my friend as I begin another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter <em>looks<em> shorter, but it's not! It's just I usually space out my paragraphs but this time I didn't because I think they were fine like this. Let me know if you prefer it like this or more spead out! I'm happy to oblige either way! Hope you enjoyed! And I want to thank every single one of you who have reviewed, favorited, alerted and when I see I've been favorited as an author it makes me so so happy! That you actually like my writing style :) So thank you, guys :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So so sorry about the delay! But I got really, really sick and it took forever to go away :( My mapping out of this story came to here so now I have to map out some more so it may be a little while before I update this again but it shouldn't be too long! I hope you all enjoy chapter 10 :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

I walk into health and take my normal spot next to David. Apparently he had a rough night because he looks like he's half asleep with his head resting on his textbook.

"Um...David?" I ask, poking his side. He jumps and quickly wipes the drool away from his mouth.

"Mm?" he asks, rubbing at his eyes.

"Rough night?" I question, pulling out my notebook for this class. David nods.

"Apparently Sebastian found someone new to take into his room and they had a good time..." he said. I feel myself blush, forgetting that David has the room next to Sebastian's.

"O-Oh, um...that was me. But it wasn't like that. We were just drinking and goofing off." I explain. David nods.

"Well I hope you had a good time keeping me awake!" David groans.

"Sorry about that buddy..." I say, my face finally returning to its normal color.

"It's cool. But my day would be a lot better if that hot sub was here again!" David says, laying his head back on his book. I shake my head in amusement at my friend before getting out my pen and I'm about to start taking notes when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and my stomach drops. It's from Trent.

'Hey, so I kinda saw Sebastian kiss you this morning... Are you guys together? Are you gay? -T'

Oh shit.

'I can explain. I'll talk to you in math? -N'

'Okay, you better! -T'

I put my phone away and rub at my face, completely screwed. How can I explain this away? I guess I'll just come out to all of them. They're my best friends; I know they'll be cool with it. It's just...how do I explain Sebastian kissing me? We're not together and we don't plan on getting together anytime soon. But I don't want to seem like a whore who just lets him kiss me. And I can't tell them the truth that it's just to make Jeff jealous. Is that was this is? So what do I say? Maybe I can talk with Sebastian in English about it before we go to lunch. He'll know what to do. But I still have to deal with Trent next period. I decide to push all thoughts out of my head and focus on my work in class. It's pretty easy considering I've taken so many health classes I know practically every part of the body. I finish my worksheet quickly and turn it in on the teacher's desk. Now what? I have nothing to distract me from all the thoughts running around in my head. Maybe I can text someone? Yeah, that sounds good. But who? No one at Dalton in case Trent's already gotten to them and they decide to question me too. Maybe Blaine. Yeah, Blaine sounds good. Maybe I'll see what's up with him.

'Hey Blaine :) -N'

'Hey Nick! What's up? -B'

'Nothing much, just haven't talked to you in a while! I miss you! -N'

'I know dude! We have to hang out soon! -B'

'Definitely! Maybe you, me and Kurt? -N'

'Umm... Maybe you, me and Jeff? Kurt and I are kind of fighting right now... -B'

'Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. But...Jeff and I are kind of fighting as well... -N'

'Oh no :( Well you guys will work it out, you always do! -B'

'I don't know, B. It's pretty bad... -N'

'Well we definitely need to hang out soon so we can just have some fun! -B'

'That sounds perfect right about now. -N'

'Oh, I gotta go, Nick :( Class is starting, talk to you soon! -B'

'Okay, see you soon, Blaine. Bye! -N'

I put my phone back in my pocket and sigh. Talking to Blaine didn't exactly take my mind off of anything like I'd hoped. At least class is almost over. I'm sure Sebastian would be happy to know that Blaine and Kurt are fighting though. Oh, Sebastian... What am I going to do about him? I'm so confused it feels like nothing can ever be right again. I lay my head down on my desk. I just want to fall asleep right now and when I wake up everything will be okay. Maybe if I fall asleep I'll dream about everything being okay. Jeff would be my boyfriend and Thad would go to some school in Antarctica. Blaine would be back and maybe be with Sebastian. It's not that I don't like Kurt, I do, but I just want Sebastian to be happy. He deserves it. Everything would be perfect. But I can't live in a dream world. I have to live in the real world where Jeff and I can't even have a normal conversation anymore. It sucks but it's reality for me right now. The bell rings and I'm torn away from my thoughts, which I guess is a good thing. I pack up my things in my bag and throw it over my shoulder. David stands up and yawns, stretching his arms out over his head. We head silently out of class and down the hall together.

"Well, I guess I'll let you go catch up with Jeff now. See you later, man," David says and walks off after patting me on the back. I sigh. I really don't want to see Jeff. Then again, it'll be interesting to see what he has to say after seeing my and Sebastian's little display of affection before. Maybe next period won't be so bad after all.

I slowly walk to history class. I'm not in any hurry but I do want to see what Jeff has to say. I walk in and take my usual seat next to Jeff, who's already there. It's silent for a few minutes as we both get out our necessary supplies for this class. The teacher calls attention to class and tells us that we're working on a project today.

"You and your partner, that I will assign, will pick a decade and create a timeline on it. It will be due one week from today," Mr. Warner explains. That doesn't sound too hard. It should be fairly easy to get an A.

"Nicholas Duval and Jeffrey Sterling will be partners," Mr. Warner announces as he reads off of the list he's holding. Of course. Of course I'll be forced to talk to the person I have the most awkward relationship with right now. Maybe this will be good though. It gives us a reason to talk without it being too forced.

"So..." Jeff begins, "What decade should we do?"

"Maybe the fifties? I've always been interested in that and I know you like the music from back then," I say, trying not to sound like I know everything about Jeff, even though I do.

"Yeah, and a lot happened then, right?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah, I believe so," I say with a nod.

"Great, we'll do that then," Jeff says, beginning to write it down on his paper. I know he wants to ask me about the kiss. I can just feel it's on the tip of his tongue and he's trying to find the courage to bring it up.

"I was texting Blaine before," I say, breaking the silence that was beginning to get awkward.

"Oh yeah? What's up with him?" Jeff asks, not looking up from his paper.

"Nothing much," I say with a shrug, "He and Kurt are fighting he said."

"I'm sure Sebastian will be happy about that. Unless he has a new guy in his life..." Jeff says, looking out of the corner of his eye at me. And there it is. The questioning that he's been waiting to get to since he saw my lips touch Sebastian's.

"I don't know," I say casually, "I think he still loves Blaine no matter what."

"And does that bother you considering you're his new boyfriend?" Jeff adds, the disgust obvious in his voice.

"He's not my boyfriend...yet," I say mysteriously. There's no harm in having a little fun torturing Jeff, is there?

"Oh? It looked that way before first period today. And from the way you were all he could talk about in class," Jeff said, still writing on his paper. I'm not even sure what he's writing now. I can't help but smile. Sebastian knows exactly how to play this out. It's amazing.

"He talked about me?" I ask, a smile on my face that has to be annoying Jeff.

"Yeah, for the whole hour. Telling everyone how cute you are and how sweet you are and blah, blah, blah..." Jeff says, irritation obvious. Either Jeff doesn't like Sebastian or he's jealous. Although I'd prefer the latter, I'm gonna go with the first option.

"It was just a kiss, Jeff," I tell him, unsure of what else to say about it.

"Whatever, dude. It's your business. Guess I'm not entitled to it since I'm not your best friend anymore," Jeff says, obviously trying to make me feel guilty. It's not going to work. Not this time.

"You're still my best friend, Jeff," I tell him honestly.

"Am I?" he asks, finally looking up at me. I look into his eyes and I know I can't stay mad at him. He still makes me melt, as much as a jerk he's been lately.

"Yes, you are, Jeff," I say, earning a smile from Jeff.

"Thanks man," he says, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I can't help but hug back and lay my head on his shoulder. It feels so right that I never want to let go. I've always felt like this is where I belong. Right in Jeff's arms. I felt so safe and so secure and so loved. It's the best feeling being held by Jeff. But all too quickly for my liking, he lets go. I let go as well so it's not awkward. He smiles and returns to writing on his paper.

"What're you writing?" I ask him, peeking over his shoulder.

"Just some facts I already know about the fifties," he says as he scribbles away furiously. That's another thing I love about Jeff. He's so smart. He can just pull facts out of his head when he needs them. It comes in handy when he's your partner for almost every project. We spend the rest of class talking about the project. Occasionally we'd move on to another topic but it never involved Thad or Sebastian or any of that. It was nice, like it was before everything started. Just me and my best friend talking about anything we wanted to. I had missed this even though it had only been a few days of awkwardness so far. Before we know it, the bell is ringing and it's time to go to third period. Math. With Trent. And I still have no idea what to say to him. I know Trent has a heart of gold and he's a great friend but he's a blabber mouth. Once you tell him something, the whole school knows about it. So I have to be very careful about what I say. Oh, I really wish I had English with Sebastian before math with Trent...

Jeff links his arm with mine and we walk out of the classroom. It feels just like old times. It feels nice. We walk, talking about how we're going to set up our timeline until we have to part ways in the hallway to go to our third period classes.

"See you at lunch, Nicky?" Jeff asks.

"Of course, Jeffy!" I say with a smile. He grins and pulls me in for a quick hug before walking down to his class. I smile, thinking that even though this may not be what I want, it's getting better. I turn around and head towards my own class, remembering that I have to face Trent now. Oh, fun... I'm still not sure what I'm going to say. All too soon, I'm walking into the classroom where there's an eager Trent waiting for me, waving me over. I slowly walk over and take my seat next to him.

"H-Hey, Trent..." I manage to stammer out.

"So, spill!" Trent exclaims without even a hello.

"W-What do you want to know?" I ask, hoping to stall as much as possible. Trent rolls his eyes and gives me his best bitch look. It can't even compare to Kurt's so it's not very intimidating.

"Well...are you gay?" he asks finally. I take a deep breath.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm gay..." I admit to him. He just smiles at me.

"Well, I'm glad I finally know the real you," he tells me honestly. I smile at him.

"Thanks dude. But can you do me a favor and not tell the other guys? I kinda want to tell them on my own..." I tell him.

"Yeah, of course man! It's your piece of information to share," Trent says with a smile.

"Thanks, dude," I say.

That was pretty easy.

"Well now that I know that...what's up with you and Sebastian?"

Oh crap. I still don't know what to do...

"We're not together," I finally manage.

"Then what was with the kiss?" he asks, curiously.

"Well..." I begin, unsure of where I'm going with this, "it was just a kiss. We don't really have feelings for each other in that way, we've just become really good friends."

"So...you kiss all of your really good friends?" Trent asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No..." I sigh, "I just... I don't know, Trent. He's the one who kissed me, ask him."

"Well, I'm not close enough with him to just randomly ask why he kissed you. So I figured I'd ask you," Trent tells me.

"Well I don't know what to tell you then, Trent," I say with a shrug. He sighs and nods. He'll have to be content with that answer because I've got nothing else to tell him. I can't tell him of all people that it was just a show for Jeff. It'll end up getting back to Jeff and I can't have that. So for now, he's just going to have to be left in the dark about it.

* * *

><p><strong>I love that Nicky and Jeffy are friends again! And I want to thank those of you who comment on nearly every chapter! I love to see your responses to them as the story develops :) Thanks guys!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I actually had a fast update! I planned out the next few chapters so I've got that covered! And I can't get this story out of my head now lol. I just want to keep writing it and writing it so I think that's what I'll do! I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter that I've written for this story so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Physics always goes by slow but it went even slower today because I couldn't wait to get to English and talk to Sebastian. Finally the bell rings and I walk out of class to find the man I've been dying to talk to standing there with his hand open, waiting for mine to be in it. I smile and take his hand and we make our way to class. I don't say anything to him in the halls in fear of there being a lurking Warbler around. I wouldn't have even thought of it had it not been for Trent seeing Sebastian and I kiss when I thought there was no one else around. We walk into the classroom and I take my normal seat but Sebastian takes the seat next to me instead of across from me like he usually does. It feels nice to have him close to my side like this. I mean, we've cuddled in his room before but this is in front of people. It's different. I like it. This must be what it feels like to have a boyfriend in high school. Even if Sebastian's not technically my boyfriend, he's still acting like he is.

"You can sit in your normal spot if you'd like, Sebastian," I offer. He shakes his head.

"I like sitting here. I'm sure Kent won't mind," he tells me. And Kent didn't. The basketball player just took the seat where Sebastian normally sits and didn't say a word.

"So..." I say softly to Sebastian, "Trent texted me before. He saw us kiss."

"What did you respond with?" he asks, seeming anxious about my reply.

"I told him I'd talk to him in math today. And I did," I say, suddenly unsure if I did the right thing.

"And what did you say?" his tone softer now.

"I told him I was gay. And he accepted it and told me everyone else would too when I told them," I explain.

"That's good. I knew he would. And he's right about everyone else. But what did you say about our kiss?" he asks, quizzically.

"I told him that we weren't a couple officially. And then he asked why you kissed me then. I told him that I didn't know what goes on in your head and he should ask himself. He said he wouldn't cause you guys aren't that close," I say as I recall the event. Sebastian smiles at me. I hope I did well.

"We make a good team. We're clever," he says, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Does that mean I did good?" I ask, somewhat confused.

"You did perfect. Keep him guessing too. It's all part of the fun," Sebastian says, leaning back in his seat.

"That reminds me," I begin, "that kiss was for making Jeff jealous, right? I just want to clarify."

"Yeah," Seb says, "I saw him there and I took the opportunity. Plus I like kissing you," he adds with a wink, making me blush. Does he really? I mean, I like kissing him too but I still don't think of him that way. He loves Blaine after all. Which reminds me!

"So I was texting Blaine today," I tell him, finally getting my supplies out of my bag.

"Oh?" Sebastian looks to me, instantly interested.

"Yeah. He told me he and Kurt are fighting. I thought you might be interested in that," I say him with a smile. The smile on Sebastian's face lights up the room.

"Really? Their perfect little world isn't so perfect right now?" he asks, beaming.

"Nope. I don't know exactly what it's about though," I explain. He just keeps on smiling.

"It doesn't matter to me," he says. I smile at Sebastian's happiness. It's infectious, really.

"Well when I told Jeff about texting Blaine, he said that I shouldn't like the fact that you're so into him when you're my new boyfriend," I tell Sebastian, unfortunately for him, changing the subject. Sebastian smirks.

"Oh he said that, did he?" he asks with an amused grin. I nod.

"He did. He seemed a little troubled by it as well. I think it's because he doesn't really care for you though. And honestly I can't see why..." I tell him before I can filter my words. Sebastian shrugs.

"I'm not everyone's cup of tea. But it doesn't bother me. But I think the real reason was that he was jealous," Sebastian explains. "But what did you say in response?"

"I told him you weren't my boyfriend...yet. That we weren't completely sure of our feelings for each other," I say.

"Good wording on it," Sebastian says, "it'll drive him crazy." I smile. Especially with the next thing I have to say, my smile grows bigger.

"He told me that you kept talking about me during art..."

"He mentioned it?" Sebastian asks with a bit of a shy grin.

"He did. That also seemed to bother him," I inform Sebastian. He smiles at me.

"Well, I figured it would drive him crazy. Plus, I had so much to talk about!" Sebastian says with a smirk.

"Well it was genius, Sebastian! I don't know where you come up with these things but keep them coming," I say, ignoring Sebastian's compliment, unsure if it was real or not.

"So are you and Jeff on speaking terms now? Back to how it was?" Sebastian asks, effortlessly jolting down answers to the questions the teacher had written on the board. I'll have to copy his answers...

"I don't think its back one hundred percent, but it's definitely better than it was before," I explain to him, peering over at his answers before he scoots his paper over so I can get a better view. I smile at him as a thank you.

"Well that's good to hear. I hope you guys can work it out. I really do."

I smile at him again. Sebastian says the sweetest things sometimes that it's hard to imagine why people wouldn't like him. In fact, if I wasn't already in love with my soul mate, I'd probably be all over him.

"So... I think I'm going to come out at lunch," I tell Sebastian, just deciding on this myself.

"Okay," Sebastian nods, "I know they'll all be supportive. Do you want to keep this up?" Sebastian asks, gesturing between us as if to ask about our fake relationship.

"Yeah, I think after I come out maybe you could show some affection towards me and you know them, they'll ask right away what's going on between us. And I'll pretty much tell them the same thing I told Trent. That we're not sure yet," I say, hoping it all sounded good to him.

"That sounds perfect, Nick. It's a plan," he says, finishing up the last question on his worksheet, finally handing the whole thing over to me. I quickly scribble down the answers that he has. I trust they're right since Sebastian's so smart.

"Thanks, man," I say once I've finished, "It'll feel good to finally be out to my friends. You know...I never officially came out to you."

"I knew," Sebastian smirks, "I have excellent gaydar."

I roll my eyes. Same old cocky Sebastian attitude. But I've grown to love it instead of detest it like I did when I first met him. I didn't know the real him then, though. Now I do and I find the cockiness charming at times.

For the rest of class we just talked about nothing in particular. But Blaine got brought up again and I could just see the light in Sebastian's eyes.

"I can see how much you love him, Sebastian," I say with a smile. He grins even brighter, if that was possible.

"I do! I love him so much," Sebastian gushes, "He's just perfect." But then a look of sadness crosses Sebastian's face for a moment before his usual emotionless face comes back.

"What's wrong?" I ask, frowning now. He just shrugs and looks around to make sure no one is around us.

"You know I'm really confident," he says softly so only I can hear, "but Blaine's the one thing that shakes my confidence. He is just so perfect and he doesn't even want to give me the time of day. He makes me feel how I felt before I made up this cocky persona."

"What did you feel before, Sebastian?" I ask, trying to keep my emotions in check. Sebastian never is like this. He never says how he really feels or shows any vulnerability. I really now know how much he trusts me. I bet he's never opened up like this to anyone. I love how it can be me. Sebastian is one of my best friends and I vow to always be there for him because it's clear, he needs someone. Someone to listen, to be there when he's upset. It's sad to think that he's probably never had anyone like this in his life. So I make a promise to myself to always be there for him. In whichever way he needs me, I'll be there.

"I feel unlovable," he finally admits, looking down. I just feel my heart break into a million pieces. He didn't even say he /felt/, he said he /feels/. It kills me to see this amazing guy secretly feel so low about himself.

"You are /not/ unlovable," I say in a stern voice. He needs to believe it. "You are one of the greatest guys that I have ever met. And you know what? In all honestly, if Jeff wasn't the one for me, and believe me I know he is, I would be head over heels in love with you. You are amazing, Sebastian. You may have a hard exterior sometimes but once I got to know the guy underneath it, I was sold. You always look amazing and you're really a gentleman. Any guy would be the luckiest man in the world to have you. And I promise you that I'm not just saying this. I really mean all of it."

He smiles at me. It's a sad smile because I know it will take some time for him to actually believe what I just told him. But I'll make him see it one day. I now know that I want Blaine to wake up and see what he can have. Yes, Kurt is my friend and I love him dearly but he can easily find someone else. He's an attractive, really awesome guy. But Sebastian, he's so gaga over Blaine and most guys have not so nice opinions about him.

"I've been a whore, Nick. I've had so many one night stands. But not one of them was ever holding me in his arms when I woke up in the morning. That's all I want, Nick. Someone to hold me when it's over." he admits. He's killing me right now.

"Sebastian, listen to me. Your past doesn't matter anymore, okay? And I guarantee you that you'll find the guy that will hold you. I can definitely promise you that," I tell him honestly

"Really? You really believe that?" he asks.

"Yes, I do," I tell him without any hesitation. He smiles at me.

"Thanks, Nick," he says sweetly. I can't help myself so I just lean over and kiss him hard on the lips. I pull away before anyone can look at us. He smiles at me and I can see he's starting to believe me.

"Thanks, Nick," he says again, "That actually felt really good. I think that's exactly what I needed right now."

"I actually really wanted to. I couldn't help myself," I admit, blushing.

"Nick...are you starting to like me?" he asks, timidly. I think about it for a minute.

"Not in that way. I do really like you but I just feel like you're one of my best friends. And sometimes you just make me want to kiss you," I tell him, blushing more. He reaches over and takes my hand, a smile on his face.

"I feel the same way. I have to admit, it's going to take some restraint not to lean over and kiss you once you're with Jeff," he says, looking at me through his eyelashes.

"Or when you're with Blaine," I add with a smile which causes him to smile wide.

"You think it's a possibility?" he asks, sounding wary of my answer.

"Of course I do!" I say probably louder than I should.

He grins and pulls me into a tight hug. He's so strong and his hugs feel so good. The bell rings and we break apart. We stand up and he takes my hand as we walk out of the classroom. We get into the cafeteria before Jeff and stand together in the lunch line. Jeff's not even here right now but we're still acting all lovey with each other. Anyone would think that we really have feelings for each other but in reality, we're just both so lonely that it's nice to have this interaction with someone. I see Jeff walk in the cafeteria out of the corner of my eye. Sebastian sees it too and kisses my cheek as we pay for our food. We walk together back to the table and he sits down across from me in his usual spot. I eat silently, becoming nervous about what I've decided to do. Sebastian taps my hand with his fork and I look up him. He smiles reassuringly at me and I know he's mentally telling me that everything will be okay. I nod at him and take a deep breath.

"H-Hey guys," I say and can already tell I'm blushing. They all look up at me. I'm staring into the faces of David, Trent, Cameron, Flint, Jeff and Thad. Sebastian's looking at me but I know I don't have to worry about telling him. Jeff neither, really. He already knows and supports me too. And Trent knows. So I'm mainly only telling the other four. But then I look into Thad's eyes and I'm suddenly terrified. What if when he finds out I'm gay he won't want me to hang out with Jeff anymore? And what if Jeff goes along with it? I don't think Jeff would, especially after all he's been doing to keep me away from Sebastian. So maybe it won't be as bad as I think...

"Um, I have something I want to tell you guys," I clear my throat.

"What is it, Nick?" Flint asks.

"W-Well...I-I'm gay," I finally manage to get out. I look around at the faces of the four who didn't know. David is smiling and nodding his head. Cameron has his jaw dropped slightly. Flint is smiling at me and then looks to Jeff who is smiling as well. Then I look to Thad. If looks could kill... He looks like he's ready to rip my throat out. I can tell he's mentally sending daggers through my skull. I look away from him and over to Sebastian who is beaming at me.

"That's great, dude!" David says.

"I never would've guessed!" Cameron adds.

"I knew it!" Flint says, smiling due to his being proud of himself. Thad says nothing. And Jeff's looking at him intensely. Thad looks back at him and gives him the same glare in return. Sebastian seems to sense the tension and takes my hand from across the table, stroking his thumb over my knuckles.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" David exclaims right on cue. "What's this? Are you together?"

I blush madly again and Sebastian just grins.

"We're not together, together yet. We're still not entirely sure of our feelings about each other," Sebastian explains to him and the rest of the table. I look around to all the smiles the Warblers are giving us. All of them except Jeff and Thad. Jeff is looking down at his tray, moving around some of the macaroni and cheese on his plate. Thad's expression has softened now that he looks at my hand in Sebastian's. He's still not happy, clearly. He must know now that I was never sick that day I saw him and Jeff kiss in front of me. I was just heart sick. I look away from him and back to Sebastian who's looking at me admiringly. I blush, looking back to my friends who are still smiling at the two of us.

After the whispers if "they're adorable" and "I didn't know Sebastian even liked Nick" all died down, Nick looked over just as Jeff sat down next to him in the empty seat on his left. I can't help but be stunned that he left Thad's side.

"Hey, Nick," he said, pointedly ignoring Sebastian.

"Hey, Jeff," I say, smiling at him.

"Oh Nick, I wanted to ask you someth-," Sebastian starts before Jeff cut him off.

"Nick! Guess what?" Jeff asks, speaking louder than Sebastian on purpose. I'm stuck, I don't know who to address first.

"U-Um, yeah Jeff?" I finally answer.

"Well, remember that French test you helped me study for?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah?" I answer, looking over to Sebastian who's glaring at Jeff.

"I got an A!" Jeff exclaims, excitedly.

"That's great, Jeff! I'm glad I could help! Now Sebastian, what were you saying?" I ask turning back to Sebastian who is now smiling at me.

"Well what I was going to s-," Sebastian begins before being cut off again.

"Nick, we should go rollerblading! Doesn't that sound fun?" Jeff asks, desperately trying to pull my attention away from Sebastian but Sebastian's had enough.

"Jeff enough! Let me talk to my boyfriend in peace!" Sebastian says loudly, almost yelling. Jeff stands up, towering over the sitting Sebastian.

"He's not your boyfriend," Jeff says, narrowing his eyes at Sebastian. Sebastian stands up and towers over Jeff's standing figure by a good four inches.

"He's closer to being my boyfriend than you ever got. You hurt him. I make him feel good. So that gives me more right to talk to him than you deserve," Sebastian says in a calm voice and I have to bite my lip to keep from smiling. Sebastian is just perfect at this. Jeff opens his mouth to say something but it's my turn to interrupt.

"Guys, stop this and sit down," I tell them. They both do as I say and Sebastian regains his claim on my hand. Jeff's glaring at Sebastian now but Sebastian's eyes are too busy looking into mine with a smile on his lips. Jeff opens his mouth to say something else but this time he is interrupted by the bell. It rings and we all stand up, Sebastian instantly appearing by my side and retaking my hand. Jeff walks by my side as we walk out of the cafeteria. I look around to see where Thad went but he's nowhere to be found.

"Shouldn't you be walking with your boyfriend?" Sebastian questions Jeff harshly.

"I want to be with my best friend. Not that it's any of your business," he spits back.

"You don't have to protect Nick from me. I'm not going to hurt him," Sebastian says honestly. Jeff just rolls his eyes and I can tell he's holding back a nasty comment for my sake.

Once we get to the door of my drama class it becomes awkward. Neither boy wants to leave my side first. Jeff's class is right across the ball while Sebastian's is around the corner and down the hall. We stand there for a few uncomfortable minutes before Sebastian speaks.

"I guess I'll see you later, babe," he says, giving my hand a squeeze. I smile at the nickname and I can see Jeff rolling his eyes again. Sebastian leans in and kisses my hard; making it very obvious that he's using his tongue. I use my tongue right back, also not hiding it. Sebastian is the world's greatest actor. Sebastian pulls away just as I feel myself getting desperate for air. He smiles at me and then shoots a smirk at Jeff before walking away and to his own class. Jeff pulls me into a tight hug, tighter than we've done in a while.

"Bye, Nicky! I'll see you after class!" Jeff says cheerfully, smiling at me before walking into his health class. I stand there for a moment, taking in everything that has happened today. Sebastian has opened up to me, we've decided we really like kissing each other, Jeff and I have made up, I came out to all of my friends, who were very supportive, and they think something's going on between me and Sebastian, Thad didn't kill me and now, Jeff is being very protective of me. Yeah, today's been pretty good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? I hope so! Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who reviews, alerts, favorites! I was going to start thanking people on here who review almost every chapter but those people haven't really reviwed lately lol. So when they do I'm definitely going to be thank you because Iabsolutely love seeing everyone's reactions to the different things that happen in these chapters. I'd love to talk to you about any of my stories if you'd like (although I won't give away spoilers!) so if you want to talk about them you can just PM me! Hope you enjoyed, see you guys soon! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! I actually really like this chapter so I hope you guys do too! And guess what? I'M GRADUATING TOMORROW! :D I'm so excited! But anywayyyy... Read and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Drama class passes fairly quickly since today we were rehearsing a scene from Chicago, one of my favorite musicals. I know the movie word for word and know every musical number from the Broadway show. Therefore, the class is easy for me today. Finally it's time to leave and I'm not really surprised when there's two guys waiting for me when I walk out of the classroom.

"How was class, baby?" the taller man asks me. I smile at him when he takes my hand in his. He leans down to peck my lips before I have time to answer. Neither I nor Sebastian misses the glare thrown in his direction by the other man standing there.

"It was really good. We rehearsed a scene from Chicago," I tell him as we start to walk down the hall.

"Oh, your favorite!" the blonde boy exclaims as he walks along side of us. I smile at him as well. I'm really loving all this attention that's being given to me.

"Yeah, it is. It was really fun," I say.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," Sebastian says, looking down at me with adoration. I lean up and peck him on the lips. It's the first time I've ever been the one to initiate contact between me and Sebastian in front of Jeff and I'm curious to see how he reacts. He looks absolutely pissed and it kind of makes me smirk.

"Smythe, you don't have free period now so why are you walking with us?" Jeff questions harshly.

"I want to spend time with my Nicky," Sebastian says, using Jeff's pet name for me. And I swear Jeff actually turned red. I was kind of scared at first that he stopped breathing but no, he was just that mad. "Math is dumb and I already know all of it anyway. Nick is way more important," he adds. I blush. Sebastian always knows what to say to make my face look like a tomato.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jeff finally asks as we have been walking around aimlessly for the last few minutes. Sebastian just shrugs.

"What about the choir room?" I finally ask, figuring that's a spot the three of us can go. Both boys agree and we head toward the Warbler's meeting space. After a few minutes of walking we get to the choir room and make our way in. It's empty since the competition season is over. We still practice occasionally but not as near as much as we do during the competition season. I plop down on the middle of one of the couches and each boy takes a seat on either side of me. We sit there in an uncomfortable silence for a while. Occasionally glancing at each other out of the corner of our eyes. But finally Jeff speaks up.

"So Nick, do you want to hang out with me tonight? It's Friday night, we've got to live it up!" Jeff asks, smiling at me.

"Aw, Jeff I wish you would've asked me sooner. Sebastian and I actually have plans to hang out with each other tonight," I tell him, even though none of that is true. Sebastian isn't the only one who knows how to play this game.

"Yeah, we're gonna catch a movie and then just spend some time together up in my room," Sebastian adds, catching on to my master plan. Jeff pouts visibly and I know he's doing nothing to hide his disappointment.

"Why aren't you hanging out with Thad tonight, Jeff?" Sebastian asks and I find that I'm curious about that myself.

"Oh, he's going to visit his grandmother this weekend so his parents are going to pick him up tonight. Plus, I think I'm allowed to spend some time with my best friend without my boyfriend around, don't you think Nick?" Jeff says with an icy look in his eyes. I know he's fishing around to find out if I'll hang out with him without Sebastian around.

"Y-Yeah, totally," I muster out. Sebastian can see how flustered I am and, once again, comes to my rescue. Although this time, I'm kind of scared of the outcome…

"Hey Jeff, what would you say about coming to the movies with us tonight?" he asks with a smile, clearly fake, plastered on his face. Jeff doesn't even take thirty seconds to consider this before answering.

"Yeah, sure!" he replies, definitely with more enthusiasm than he should've had. I'm not quite sure where Sebastian is going with this so I turn to face him and I give him a confused look. He just gives me a reassuring smile and I figure that he knows exactly what he's doing. And I trust him.

We settle into the couch for a while. Sebastian leaning back against the arm, me with my head on his chest and my legs up on Jeff's lap. Jeff's leaning against the other arm of the couch, him gently rubbing my legs that are on his lap. Sebastian's glaring at him which makes Jeff smirk. But of course Sebastian doesn't tell him to stop touching me because this whole charade is to get Jeff to want me. It feels good having them both there with me. If Sebastian wasn't so in love with Blaine and Jeff and Sebastian didn't want to rip each other's throats out, I might even think about a polygamous relationship with them. Not really, though. It's just nice to have them both touching me. I don't think I could be in a relationship with two people at the same time like that. I am an extremely jealous person and it takes no jealousy to be in a relationship like that. But maybe a threesome wouldn't be so bad… Both of them with me in bed… Okay, adding that to the fantasies that I can only have when I'm safe under my blankets in my room. But that would actually be really hot… Oh, and now Sebastian's rubbing my chest while Jeff's rubbing my legs. Actually, Jeff's rubbing higher on my legs. I look up to see them looking at each other strangely and then back down to my pants. And it hits me. They're trying to see who can give me a boner first. I quickly pull my blazer over my crotch and they both can't help but smirk and chuckle.

"You guys! That's not cool! Stop touching me!" I all but yell at them.

"Aw but baby, you love it when I touch you…" Sebastian practically purrs in my ear, making Jeff rolls his eyes yet again. It's something he's grown very accustomed to.

"Yeah, but not when there's other people in the room!" I shoot back; making it seem like Jeff's an intruder here on a private moment. "And by the way Jeff, I don't think your boyfriend would approve of you touching my legs like that."

"Oh boo hoo, he's not here right now. Plus, you can't tell me you didn't like it," Jeff snarls at me. Sebastian's back instantly straightens and he's glaring at Jeff. Jeff shrinks back in his seat. "Sorry, I won't touch you like that anymore," he says rather sadly. Oh how I love protective Sebby! Sebby? I kind of like that nickname. I'll have to remember to call him that the next time he calls me Nicky.

"It's fine, Jeff. I know we're best friends and touch each other a lot. I told Sebastian we do it too and he's okay with it, it's just that you were getting a little too high there…" I tell him. If I'm being honest with myself, it felt absolutely amazing to have Jeff's touch get higher and higher. But I have to make it seem like I prefer Sebastian's touch better now.

"Okay, Nicky. I'm sorry. A-And I'm sorry to you t-too Sebastian," Jeff manages to mutter out. I feel my heart flutter when he apologizes to Sebastian.

"It's okay, Jeff. Just…don't do it again, okay?" Sebastian replies.

"Yeah, I won't," Jeff says, dropping his head down to look at his lap. I can feel the intense tension in the room and I just know that I have to relieve it.

"So did anyone finish the last Hunger Games book yet? I just did last week," I start.

"Yes!" they both scream at the same time and it makes me laugh. We then proceed to talk about how we all want to marry Finnick Odair and who was hotter, Gale or Peeta. It's nice having them finally agree on something, even though it was against me.

"Gale is way hotter, Nick!" Sebastian tells me.

"No way! Peeta is so freaking hot, Seb!" I shoot back.

"I'm going to have to agree with Sebastian on this one, Gale is so hot!" Jeff admits. We both look at him with shock, that he would actually agree with Sebastian. But it was nice. We filled the rest of the period debating with each other and talking about other aspects of the books and movies.

The bell rings and the three of us hop off the couch. Sebastian takes my hand like always and Jeff links his arm through my empty one like we used to do all the time. We walk out of the choir room and down the hall towards mine and Jeff's French class. It feels nice having them both at my side like this. My two favorite people. When we finally get to the classroom Sebastian turns me to face him and gives me a long, lingering kiss. He pulls back and smiles at me.

"Have fun in French," he says to me

"Have fun in history," I reply and he chuckles some.

"Oh yeah, so much fun with Trent harassing me about our relationship," he says with a smile. I chuckle and stand on my tip toes to kiss him once more. He smiles into the kiss and pulls away before walking down the hall towards his class. I watch him as he goes. And I'd be lying if I said that Sebastian wasn't one of the most attractive guys I've ever seen. And his ass? Wow! It looks really good even in these frumpy Dalton pants. I feel a tug on my arm and I realize Jeff is dragging me into the classroom. I guess I was staring at Sebastian too long for his liking… Jeff takes his usual seat once he's let go of my arm and I take my usual seat next to his.

"So I know that I'm going to the movies with you guys, but do you think I can hang out with you in Sebastian's room afterwards as well?" Jeff asks me. Hmm, I have to think on my feet here. What would Sebastian say?

"Well, I actually think Sebastian wanted to spend some time alone with me..." I say, keeping it pretty vague. Or so I thought.

"Okay," Jeff sighs, "But just be careful, okay? Don't do anything stupid. Especially since you're not even in an official relationship yet.

"Jeff, you know me. I would never do something like that so early. And Sebastian would never pressure me into anything. And as much as you don't like him, you see that too. Because you see the way he is with me," I say, truly believing my own words. And of course, Jeff has to deny it.

"Just…be careful, Nick," is all he says in response.

The teacher calls attention to the class and tell us we'll be watching yet another boring video today. So therefore, we can't talk to each other. I sigh and prop my head up on my arm as I prepare myself for another long, boring video that's probably on Marie Antoinette. I look over to Jeff and he's got his backpack on his desk and is using it as a pillow. I chuckle to myself and look back to the screen. I feel my phone vibrate and I take it out of my pocket. I smile when I see that it's Blaine texting me.

'Sorry for earlier dude, my teachers are a little beserk about texting during class! –B'

'It's completely fine, B! No worries :) –N'

'So how's your day been so far? –B'

'It's been pretty good actually. How about yours? –N'

'Yeah, it's been alright. –B'

'Just alright? –N'

'Unfortunately, yes… -B'

'Aww, why is that? –N'

'Do you think we could meet tomorrow and I'll tell you then? I just don't really feel like talking about it right now. Plus I miss you a whole lot! –B'

'Of course, dude! But if there's anything you need, you let me know, okay? –N'

'I most definitely will! Thanks man! –B'

'No problem! So where should we meet tomorrow? –N'

'I was thinking the Lima Bean? I know it's a bit of a drive for you so if you want somewhere else that's fine. –B'

'No, actually the Lima Bean sounds perfect. I've been dying for some of their coffee lately! –N'

'Perfect! I'll see you then, Nick! –B'

'Alright man, see you soon! Bye! –N'

'Bye! –B'

Just as soon as I set my phone on my desk it's vibrating again. This time it's Jeff though. I guess he suspects I've been texting Sebastian and now he wants the attention again. I do have to admit, he's always been an attention hog.

'Nicky! We should hang out tomorrow, just the two of us! –J'

'Oh gosh, Jeffy! Blaine just texted me asking me to meet him at the Lima Bean tomorrow! I'm so sorry! I can show you the text if you don't believe me? I swear I'm not avoiding you! –N'

'Of course I believe you! I know you'd never avoid me, Nicky! –J'

'Okay, good because you're my best friend! –N'

'I know that, Nicky! But you go have fun with Blaine, okay? And tell him I say hi and that I miss him! –J'

'Will do, Jeffy! –N'

'What about Sunday? Can we have a day together then? –J'

'Yes, Jeffy. We can have that day together, just us! –N'

'Yay! That makes me really happy! –J'

'I'm glad! Now pay attention to this extremely boring video! –N'

'Why should I? :P –J'

'Cause I said so? :P –N'

'That stopped working a long time ago :P –J'

'Stop with the sticking tongue out face! –N'

'Why? Does it bother you? :P :P :P :P –J'

'JEFFREY! –N'

'Fine, fine, fine! –J'

'Thank you! –N'

'You're welcome. Now look at me. –J'

I look over to Jeff and he sticks his tongue out at me. I glare at him and then send him another text.

'You bastard. You lost your texting privileges with me. Goodbye. –N'

'No, Nicky! –J'

But I don't respond, I just stick my phone back in my pocket and stare at the screen, acting like I'm totally engrossed in the video. I can see Jeff waving his arms around trying to get my attention but it's not getting to work. The bell rings and I stand up, still ignoring Jeff. I walk right past him and out into the hall where Sebastian is waiting. I smile at him and he kissed my cheek.

"I'm mad at Jeff," I tell Sebastian. He furrows his eyebrows at me.

"Why? What did he do?" he asks, clearly thinking I'm serious. I can't help but giggle.

"Because he stuck his tongue out at me!" I fake pout. Sebastian chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"God, you're so cute, Nick," Sebastian says and I can tell that that wasn't part of the act, he really meant that. I blush and then Jeff comes up beside me.

"I'm sorry, Nicky. Forgive me?" Jeff begs, sticking out his lower lip. I pretend to consider it for a moment.

"Okay, I forgive you Jeffy!" I tell him. He smiles at me, as does Sebastian.

"I'm gonna go get ready for tonight, okay baby?" Sebastian asks, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Of course, baby. I'll see you soon," I say with a smile. He leans in and gives me one of the passionate kisses we've been sharing so much lately. It still feels just as good. He pulls away before I do and winks at me before heading off towards the dorms. I link my arm with Jeff's and pull him in the direction of the dorms as well.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Thad before we get ready?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No, I already did that. Let's just get ready," he says, pulling me towards the dorms. We get to our door and walk inside. I pick out my nice black shirt with the vertical silver stripes on it and my extremely tight black jeans to match. I'm not one for being cocky, usually quite the opposite, but I know I look good in this outfit. I'm about to take off my shirt when I look over and see that Jeff is already stripped down to his boxers and going through his drawers. I can't help but stare at his ass as he's bent over, looking in a bottom drawer. I take off my shirt, quite happy that Jeff's okay with getting dressed in front of me again. I'm slipping my shirt on my shoulders and getting ready to button it up when he says it.

"Shit, I've got something on my boxers," Jeff says. I don't see anything and I'm about to ask him where when he strips them off and tosses them in the hamper. And now Jeff's standing there in front of me, naked. I can't breathe. He looks so perfect. I look at his chest that I was already looking at before and allow my eyes to travel down. His ass. Oh dear lord, his ass. I didn't think my view could get any better. Then he turned around. And oh my God… He is huge. And I can't help the fact that I am now hard in my pants. He looks gorgeous. I can't bring myself to look away. His dick is just…amazing. I have to resist the strong urge to reach out and touch it. To taste it even. To know how it feels. I can't take the perfectness anymore and I force myself to look away. I finish buttoning up my shirt and turn away from him to take my pants off so he can't see my erection through my boxers. I pull on my tight pants and turn back around to face Jeff. Thankfully, he's fully clothed now. He looks good in his tight t-shirt and just as tight jeans. He smiles at me.

"Ready to go?" he asks. He has to know I saw him. He was practically showing himself off to me.

"Yeah, let's go," I say. We head out of our room and I have to keep reminding myself who I'm supposed to be in love with tonight. Sebastian. Not the gorgeous man I just saw naked in front of me. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I hope! Let me know! I'd like to thank shweirbones, erickp101 and Cloverifique for their reviews! They review soooo many chapters and it just makes me smile! Thanks guys! I think I'll thank a couple of you every chapter now. Bye guys! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Here it is! I hope you guys like this one! If you like Seblaine, I'll be putting up a new story tonight...even though I probably shouldn't because I should focus on the stories I already have xD But anywaaaay, I hope you guys like this chapter! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

We walked down to the parking lot and I immediately saw Sebastian standing by his car. I couldn't get the image of Jeff naked out of my mind so I decided to try and show him that it didn't affect me. So I ran over to Sebastian and jumped in his arms. Sebastian laughed and swung me around. As he set me down he whispered in my ear.

"What was that?" he asked softly as Jeff approached closer and closer with a pissed off expression on his face. I looked back to make sure Jeff was far enough away so I could answer Sebastian honestly.

"He got completely naked in front of me while we were getting ready," I told him, standing on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. Sebastian smiled and whispered back in my ear.

"And you're trying to show him it didn't affect you. You're so smart, Nicky," he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek which didn't help Jeff's sour expression. I smiled up at him and nodded. Then I said this out loud to make Jeff think that Sebastian paid me a compliment or something.

"Thanks Sebby, you're the best!" I exclaimed, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Sebby?" he asked.

"Yes! You call me Nicky, I call you Sebby," I tell him with a smile. Sebastian chuckled and wrapped my arms around my waist, pulling me against his body. It felt so good to be like that. I laid my head back against his chest as Jeff walked up to us.

"We gonna go or what?" Jeff asks coldly. I could basically feel Sebastian smirking behind me.

"Yeah, let's go," Sebastian responded and opened up the passenger side door for me. I slipped in and smiled at him.

"What a gentleman," I commented and Sebastian winked at me in return as Jeff climbed into the backseat. Sebastian walked over to the driver's seat and slid in. He started the car and pulled out of the Dalton parking lot. Once we were on the road, Sebastian drove using one hand and took my hand with the other.

"So, today in class Trent kept asking me about our relationship," Sebastian said to me.

"Just like you said he would," I respond, loving how we were picking up such an easy conversation on front of Jeff. Sebastian chuckles.

"Exactly. He kept asking me all the details about us. Like, when we first started talking, when we realized we might have feelings for each other, you know, all that jazz," Sebastian said and I know he used that line from Chicago on purpose.

"And what did you tell him?" I ask.

"Well I gave him pretty vague answers since it's really none of his business. It's our relationship, not his," Sebastian replied. I loved how he kept using the word 'relationship'. I knew it had to be bothering Jeff. I looked at him through the rear view mirror and I could see him sitting there, arms crossed and staring out the window with an annoyed look on his face.

"That's right baby," I add, "all ours." I pull Sebastian's hand up to my lips and kiss his knuckles. He smiles and glances over at me. As I turn my head to look at him I see Jeff roll his eyes in the backseat. I choose to ignore him as Sebastian parks into the movie theatre parking lot. Once he parks the car, he hops out and runs around to my side to open the door for me. I can't help but smile at how much of a gentleman he is and think how lucky Blaine would really be to have him.

"Thanks baby," I say as I kiss him on the cheek. Jeff climbs out of the backseat and stretches his muscles. He lifts his arms up over his head and his tight shirt rides up, revealing the bottom of his abs and the trail of hair that lies there. Sebastian sees it too and before I get the chance to stare and ruin the illusion, he pulls me against his chest and just holds me there, kissing the top of my head. I smile and lay my head down against his chest.

"Can we stop with the cuddles and go watch this movie already?" Jeff asks, clearly annoyed with our affection.

"Wow Jeff, way to spoil a moment," Sebastian says with a smirk as he lets me go. I take his hand and stick my tongue out at Jeff. Jeff rolls his eyes, still annoyed. The three of us walk to the line for tickets and stand there. I've become so accustomed to being close with Sebastian that I don't even think about what I'm doing as I lean against him. I can tell that it's already become his immediate response to wrap his arms around me. We lean into each other and walk slowly as the line moves up. Jeff just stands next to us, looking anywhere but at us. We finally get to the front to the line and Sebastian buys the tickets for all of us.

"Aw, babe you didn't have to do that," I tell him as he hands me and Jeff our tickets.

"Don't be silly, it's no problem," he tells me with a kiss to my forehead. I smile at him.

"Okay, but Jeff and I are buying the snacks, right Jeff?" I ask, turning to Jeff.

"Yeah, okay," Jeff says as he walks with us towards the snack line. I pull out ten dollars and so does Jeff. We buy popcorn and two drinks. One for Jeff and one for me and Sebastian to share, at Sebastian's request. We walk into the theatre and take our seats towards the back. Of course I sit in the middle with one of them on either side of me. Once we're settled in our seats, Sebastian takes my hand and leans over to whisper in my ear.

"Sometime during the movie I'm going to try and kiss you. Just push me away. I'll keep trying and just giggle and push me away, okay? Tell me that Jeff's here so we can't," Sebastian says as his breath tickles my ear. I smile at him and nod. It sounds like a good plan and it's bound to get Jeff mad. Normally I hate to get Jeff mad but when he's mad about Sebastian giving me attention, I like it. We look towards the screen as the preview start. As always when Jeff and I see a movie together he'll lean over and whisper to me every preview.

"Have to see that."

"That one looks stupid."

"Oh man! That looks amazing!"

I'll either nod my head to agree with him or shake my head to show my disagreement. The movie starts and I lean closer to Sebastian. About a half way through the movie, Sebastian starts in on his plan. He leans in and presses a kiss to my lips. I giggle and push on his chest. Both of us know Jeff is looking at us. He comes in again and tries to get to my lips but this time I push him away before he can kiss them.

"Baby, we can't," I whisper to him. He pouts. He really is adorable when he pouts.

"Why not?" he whispers back.

"Because Jeff's here, silly!" I whisper with a giggle.

"So? He's seen us kiss before," Sebastian answers quietly and I'm not sure how to respond.

"We just can't baby. But I promise when we get back to your room we can," I tell him, stroking his face. He smiles and quickly pecks my lips. I can see Jeff getting really impatient with all this flirting so I decided we've done enough. "Just watch the movie, baby," I tell Sebastian as I turn back to the movie. Jeff has visibly calmed down now that Sebastian and I are done flirting. Towards the end of the movie I start to get a little tired. I usually feel this way when movies are ending. Every time Jeff and I saw a movie together I'd end up laying my head on his shoulder. But now, I know it'd drive him crazy if I did it to Sebastian. So I did just that. I lay my head on Sebastian's shoulder and then he laid his head on mine. I smiled to myself and squeezed his hand that was in mine. The movie ends soon after and I take my head off of his shoulder. We all stand up and Sebastian takes my hand again. We throw our trash away and head back to the car. Once we're all in, Sebastian speaks up.

"So did everyone like the movie?" he asks, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I did," I answer him.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Jeff said. "Just some parts I didn't like," he mumbles under his breath and I know he's talking about me and Sebastian flirting.

"Yeah, I liked it too," Sebastian says.

"Joseph Gordon-Levitt just gets hotter and hotter," I comment and both boys agree instantly.

"Oh God, yes!" Jeff says, "Can he like, be the new drama teacher?"

"Nick, can we have a threesome with him?" Sebastian asks and I can't help but laugh.

"Yes, if you can get him to, we most definitely can," I reply, shaking my head in amusement. Sebastian smiles and instead of getting mad like I expected Jeff to do, he said something that surprised me.

"Um, if you get him into your bed, I'll definitely be joining!" Jeff exclaims. I suddenly feel all my blood rush south. That. Is. So. Hot. It took all my control not to scream out 'Yes please!'

"I think that could be doable," Sebastian comments and I still can't bring myself to speak. We finally park at Dalton and I'm thankful I don't have to say anything. I jump out of the car before Sebastian even has time to run around and open the door for me.

"Hey, you didn't give me the chance to be a gentleman!" Sebastian pouts. I can't help but smile and peck him on the lips.

"I already know how much of a gentleman you are," I tell him and he wraps his arms around my waist. He holds my against him and I feel so safe. Jeff walks over and stands in front of us.

"I'll be back later, Jeff. No need to wait up for me," I tell him with a smile.

"Yeah, okay," Jeff says with a nod and walks off towards the building, going back to our room.

"You know he's going to wait up, right?" Sebastian says to me once Jeff's out of ear shot.

"Really? You think so?" I ask him.

"Oh, I know so," he tells me as he takes my hand and leads me back to the building. It takes no effort to pretend he's mine. We walk hand in hand back to Sebastian's room. He opens the door and allows me in first. As soon as he closes the door behind him, I push him up against the wall and kiss him passionately. I can feel that Sebastian is taken by surprise by my lips on his but it takes him no time at all to kiss me back. I force my tongue into his mouth and he moans around it. As we massage our tongues together, he picks my up off the ground and I instantly wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me over to the bed and lays me down on my back. He climbs on top of me and I still keep my legs around his waist. He grinds down against me and I can feel our growing hard-ons rub against each other. I can't help but moan and I let my legs drop so I can flip us over. Now I'm on top of him and I let my hands grip into his hair. When I tug on it slightly he moans and flips us over again. Apparently Sebastian likes the hair pulling. That's pretty hot. Sebastian's hands begin to roam my chest and it just feels so good. I moan into his mouth which causes him to moan in return. I want to be in control again so I flip us over one more. I'm straddling his waist and roaming his mouth with my tongue. I feel like I won't be able to take much more of this without wanting to go further which we really shouldn't do. So after I earn one more moan coming from him, I pull away. We're both breathing heavily and he pulls me down for one more peck to the lips.

"W-Wow, Nick…" Sebastian says between shallow breaths, "What was that for?"

"Being the best fake boyfriend ever," I say with a smile. Sebastian smiles up at me.

"So I am, in fact, your fake boyfriend?" he asks with a smirk. I just smirk in return and peck his lips softly. He smiles and pulls my down so I'm lying with him. My head is on his chest and our legs are tangled together.

"So tonight was fun," Sebastian says.

"Yeah, it was. Jeff gets so mad and I find it so funny. Is that bad?" I ask, looking up at him.

"No, you should like it. You should like him being jealous," he tells me.

"Jealous? I don't think he's jealous," I answer.

"Then what? Just mad because you're with someone?" he questions.

"No… I think it's be-because it's you… He doesn't really like you…" I tell him nervously, not wanting to hurt him. He just sighs.

"I know he doesn't. He never did. But I'm pretty sure he'd be acting this way no matter who you were with," he tells me with a kiss to the top of my head.

"I hope you're right…" I say, closing my eyes.

"I'm always right," Sebastian says and I look up to see him smirking down at me. I chuckle and roll my eyes playfully.

"Of course, how could I forget?" I reply with a smirk on my own face. He smiles and it makes me smile in return. His smile is so infectious. It just lights up his face. I love it when he smiles. How can Blaine not be in love with this man? Oh right, Blaine!

"So, I'm going to see Blaine tomorrow," I tell him. And then his smile grows even wider.

"Really? You're so lucky!" he exclaims. I chuckle and kiss his cheek.

"When did you know you were in love with him?" I ask. Sebastian smiles as he looks up at the ceiling. Then he looks back to me.

"The moment I saw him. Every time I heard you guys talk about him I would think 'there's no way this guy is real'. And then I saw him. And he was perfect. I knew right then I was in love. I had never been in love before but I just knew I was. It was amazing," he tells me, smiling the whole time.

"With that story it sounds like you two were meant to be," I tell him honestly. He chuckles.

"Yeah, I wish," he says, the bright smile vanishing. "So when did you know you loved Jeff?"

"It was over a year ago," I begin, "We had just tied the New Directions for first place at sectionals. We were all congratulating each other and he pulled me into a hug. When he pulled back he looked at me and I really thought he was about to kiss me. But he didn't… And I realized how disappointed I really was. That's when I knew what I felt."

Sebastian had been rubbing my chest the whole time I was talking and I hadn't even noticed. But now I did and it felt really good.

"That's a really nice story," he tells me. "I know you guys will end up together. Remember, I know everything."

I look up at him and he's smirking and I can't help but chuckle. We stayed that way, him rubbing my chest and me playing with the hem of his shirt, until around two in the morning. I just felt so comfortable to be with him. We talked about everything we could think of and it was really fun. But when it was around two, I couldn't stop yawning.

"I think you need some sleep, Nick," Sebastian tells me. I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I think you're right," I say as I climb off the bed and stand up. Sebastian gets up to and walks with me to the door.

"Goodnight Sebastian," I say, giving him a hug.

"Goodnight Nick," he says and gives me a quick kiss. "Say hi to Jeff for me," he adds with a smirk, both of us knowing he was still awake. I smile as I yawn. Then I wave goodbye and walk down the hall to my room. I open the door and there's Jeff, sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap.

"I told you not to wait up," I tell him as I close the door behind me. He shrugs.

"I couldn't sleep," he says as he closes the laptop and sets it on the floor. "So what did you guys do? Please tell me you're still a virgin, Nick…"

"Yes, Jeffery, I am still a virgin," I say, acting almost annoyed, "We only made out. And then we talked for a while."

"What did you guys talk about?" he asks, seeming relieved. I shrug.

"We talked about a lot of things," I tell him as I slip into my pajamas.

"Oh, that's cool," Jeff says.

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna try and get some sleep now cause I'm pretty tired. I'll see you in the morning, Jeffy. Goodnight," I say as I slide into my bed.

"Goodnight, Nicky," Jeff says as he turns the light off and slips into his own bed.

I feel like I've just fallen asleep when I feel myself shaking. Jeff's shaking my shoulder, whispering my name. It's still pitch black out and my clock reads 3:17.

"What is it, Jeff?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"I-I had a bad dream. C-Can I sleep with you?" he asks shyly. I can't help but feel a surge of happiness. Jeff wants to sleep together after one of us has a bad dream again. Jeff didn't want that when I had a bad dream. But now everything's better between us.

"Of course, Jeffy," I say as I open up my blankets for him. He climbs in and immediately wraps his arms around me. He lays his head on my chest and I play with his hair, rubbing it soothingly. Jeff fell asleep quickly and I smiled to myself. I have my best friend back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Niff :) First off, I'd like to thank shweirbones for congratulating me on my graduation! Secondly, I'm pretty sure I know how I'm ending this story but I want to hear what you guys think. Niff or Nickbastian? Lemme know! :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**So I wish I had warned you last chapter buuut I think you guys are really going to like this and the next chapter! I hope so anyway! This one is a tad shorter than what I've been doing lately but when you get to the end you'll know why I had to end it there ;) So enjoy y'all! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

I woke up to a sensation that I haven't felt in a long time. Jeff wrapped around me. I smiled to myself as I opened my eyes and looked at the blonde head tucked into my chest. It felt so nice to have him so close again. I look over at the clock 10:07. Uh oh. I'm supposed to meet Blaine at noon and it's an hour away. I never oversleep. Oh well, it was pretty worth it today. I try to get myself out of Jeff's arms without waking him up. Failed.

"Nicky, no…" Jeff whines as I try to stand up.

"What, Jeffy? I have to get up and get ready to see Blaine," I tell him.

"Just lay with me for a few more minutes. Please?" Jeff asks, looking up at me with his best puppy dog eyes. I can't resist him.

"Okay, Jeffy. I'll lie here for a few more minutes," I finally cave.

"Yay! Thanks Nicky!" Jeff says, smiling up at me before he buries his head in my chest again. I smile down at him even though he can't see me. I run my hand through his hair while the other one lies on my stomach. Jeff takes the hand that's lying on my stomach and intertwines our finger together. I feel my heart skip a beat and butterflies in my stomach. I hold his hand as I glance at the clock again. 10:11. I can afford to give him four more minutes and then I have to get up. I just lay there with him, completely happy. This is the way I wish I could spend every morning. Just holding Jeff in my arms, him cuddling into my chest. But no, we both have boyfriends. Well, Jeff does, I have a fake boyfriend. But Jeff thinks it's real. I close my eyes, not wanting to look over at the clock. But I have to. So I open my eyes and turn my head to look at the clock. 10:16. Damn.

"Jeffy, I have to get up now," I reluctantly tell him.

"No, Nicky!" Jeff pouts.

"I have to. If I don't I'll be late going to see Blaine," I say, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"So? Blaine will understand," Jeff says, picking at a thread on my shirt. It's so hard to say no to him but I know I have to.

"Jeff, please. I promise you when I get back I'll spend time with you again," I tell him.

"No you won't, Sebastian will want to be with you," Jeff says, not looking up at me.

"Maybe. But he'll understand my wanting to spend time with you," I say.

"Will he?" Jeff asks, finally meeting my eyes.

"Of course he will. I think he has lacrosse practice tonight anyway," I say to Jeff.

"So I'll have you all to myself?" Jeff asks.

"Of course you will," I reply with a smile. Jeff smiles and lets me go. I get up and find some clothes before heading into the bathroom for a shower. Now that Jeff has slowed me down even more, I have to be quick. I shower in record time and step out, drying myself with a towel before dressing. I run a brush through my hair, hoping it will dry nice today. I walk out and Jeff is facing the wall, curled up in my blankets. I can't help but stand there and smile at how adorable he looks. As I'm standing there, Jeff flips over to look at me.

"Nicky?" he asks.

"Yes?" I say, taking a step closer to the bed.

"How did you get over me so quickly? Because you realized that I wasn't worth it?" Jeff asks, looking up at me with these sad eyes. I've never seen him look like that before. I can see he really wonders that and not that he's just looking for sympathy. It breaks my heart that he could actually think that. I go and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want you to ever think you're not worth it. The truth is I'm not over you. But, you have Thad. So I realized I had to move on as well. There was no use moping over you when I couldn't do anything to change it, right?" I say this to him so well that I almost believe the whole thing myself. Sebastian has taught me how to think on my feet and I have to thank him for that. Jeff nods and scoots closer to me.

"I guess you're right. Have fun today Nicky, I'll see you later," he says. I pull him into a hug.

"Bye Jeff," I say before pulling back and walking out the door. Now, I'm really late. I all but run down to my car and get inside. I get inside and make my way towards the Lima Bean.

Once I get there, Blaine's already inside at a table, waiting. I spot him and make my way over to him. He sees me and smiles, standing up. He pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you man!" he says as we hug. I pull back and look at him.

"Yeah, I missed you too! It's been way too long," I say as we sit down. Blaine had already gotten a drink for each of us. "Thanks man," I say as I take a sip.

"It's no problem," he says, taking a sip of his own. "So what's been going on at Dalton?"

"Same old, same old. The drama hasn't died down at all," I say with a chuckle. Blaine chuckles as well.

"Oh, I bet. Some of those guys are worse than girls," he says and I nod in agreement.

"They sure are," I say.

"Did Trent ever get that guy to go out with him? He tells me all the gossip but his own," Blaine says.

"No, I don't think he has yet. But we've all met him and he seems pretty cool," I tell him.

"That's good," Blaine said.

"Um, Blaine I have something to tell you…" I say figuring it's best he hear it from me.

"Yeah, Nick?" he asks, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Well, I just wanted you to know…I'm gay," I tell him, looking into his eyes for a reaction. Blaine smiles.

"I know," he tells me. Oh. So much for him hearing it from me.

"Oh…" is all I say.

"You know the Warblers; they can't keep their mouths shut. But seriously, I'm happy for you man. I know it's not easy to come out but you've done it. I'm proud of you," Blaine says to me.

"Thanks man, that really means a lot to me," I say in response, smiling at him. Blaine then looks down to the table and shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Um, the Warblers told me something else," he finally says.

"What is it, Blaine?" I ask, furrowing my brow.

"T-They told me that you and Sebastian are dating… I-Is that true?" he asks, looking up me through his lashes. I can't help but smile at him. I know I can tell him the truth.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask, leaning in closer to him.

"Of course, you know that," Blaine says, nodding.

"I know. Well, Sebastian and I aren't really dating. We just told everyone we were so it might make Jeff jealous. Sebastian seems to think that it's working but I'm not so sure," I tell him. I can see Blaine relax and a smile plays at his lips.

"Really? So you two aren't into each other?" he asks hopefully.

"No, not like that. We've become really great friends though. And as one of his best friends, I'd like to tell you that he really does care about you. He doesn't want to just lose you. He really, really cares," I tell him, reaching across the table to put my hand on top of his. Blaine smiles.

"I always had a feeling about that. Kurt always said he just wanted to use me but I never fully believed that," Blaine admits.

"Well I don't think Kurt will like what I just told you then," I say, frowning some. Blaine shakes his head.

"I don't have to worry about that. Kurt and I actually broke up… That's what I wanted to tell you here today," Blaine says.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that, Blaine," I tell him honestly. Blaine shrugs.

"I'm not too heartbroken about it. I knew it was coming. Things just seemed to keep getting in the way of our relationship. It wasn't anyone's fault," Blaine tells me. I nod understandingly.

"That makes sense. But, when you're ready, I think giving Sebastian a call wouldn't hurt. I'm not rushing you or anything, I'm just saying," I tell him.

"I know you're not rushing me. You're just being a good friend, Nick," he says, smiling at me.

"Thanks, man," I say.

"So," Blaine begins, beaming at me, "you're interested in Jeff?"

I blush instantly. "Y-Yeah, I'm kind of in love with him…" I admit.

"Aw, that's adorable! I always kind of had a feeling too," Blaine says with a wink.

"Did you really?" I ask with a laugh.

"Totally dude! The way you look at him says it all," Blaine says with a smile. I blush, looking down at the table with a smile.

"He's with Thad though," I say sadly, my smile fading fast.

"Thad? I didn't even know Thad was gay!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is. None of us knew either. Jeff told me he isn't gay though, he's bi," I inform Blaine.

"I always had a feeling about that, actually. I saw him check out Kurt a few times and got pretty suspicious. But at that time he also wouldn't shut up about Quinn," Blaine says, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh yeah, I remember when he was obsessed with her!" I say, remembering clearly how jealous I was.

"Yeah, the good old days when I was back with the Warblers…" Blaine says with a sigh.

"Dude, come back to Dalton! I mean, the only reason you went to McKinley was to be with Kurt. So you should come back!" I say enthusiastically.

"I was actually considering it, Nick. I really was. But I'm not sure if my parents can swing the tuition again," he says sadly. I frown.

"I really hope they can, man. I'd love to see you back in the Dalton halls," I tell him with a smile.

"I'd love to be back there too," Blaine says, smiling as well.

"That'd be perfect," I tell him honestly. Blaine looks down at his watch.

"Damn. I really hate to say this but, I need to go. Cooper's in town and he wants us to have a brother's night before his flight back tomorrow morning," Blaine tells me with a frown.

"Aw, alright man. It was really nice seeing you and catching up with you again. We'll have to do it again sometime," I say.

"Definitely! Hey, my parents are having some business party in about two weeks. You think maybe you and the guys would like to come?" Blaine asks.

"I think we'd all love that, Blaine," I say as we both stand up. Blaine smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Perfect! I hope to see all you guys then. Bye, Nick," Blaine says.

"You'll most definitely see me! Bye, Blaine!" I say with a wave as he walks out. He waves back and then he's out the door. I look at my watch. Wow! There's no way we were here for five hours! That time flew by. I decide I need to get some food because I'm starving. So by the time I leave the Lima Bean, get some food and get back to Dalton it's seven o'clock. I walk into Dalton and head towards the dorms. As I'm rounding the corner I see Thad walking. Thad? What's he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be with his grandmother?

"Thad?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he asks in an annoyed tone, giving me a glare.

"W-What are you doing here?" I say and can't help be flustered by the ton he's giving me.

"I go to school here," Thad answers flatly.

"Well yeah, I know that but aren't you supposed to be visiting your grandmother this weekend?" I ask. He looks at me like I have three heads.

"No? But if you see your buddy Jeff, tell him to come get his crap out of my room," Thad says.

"Why can't you just tell him? I don't really want to be the messenger between you guys… Why can't you tell him?" I ask, suddenly being just as cold to him as he was to me. Thad just rolls his eyes at me.

"Because he broke up with me," Thad states plainly. I froze. I was speechless. I really don't know how to react. Jeff broke up with him? Why? When? So many questions were rattling through my mind.

"You of all people should know that," Thad says coldly before walking away. What does that mean? Why should I of all people know that? There's so much I don't know.

One thing I do know, I need to talk to Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? Eh? Did you enjoy? I hope so! And I loved all your answers to my Niff vs Nickbastian. The majority of you said Niff but I did get some Nickbastian! You guys will just have to wait and see what I've decided will happen ;) Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all! So, like I promised, I think you guys are going to like this chapter! It's a little bit shorter than I've been writing lately but I think you guys will like it none the less! Unfortunately, this story is coming to an end. I can't give you an exact ampunt of chapters that will be left because I haven't worked that out yet. Buuuuut...if enough of you guys want one I wouldn't be opposed to writing a sequel? So let me know about that :) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 15 of BTWILY! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

I ran as fast as I could up to Jeff's and my room and burst through the door. He looked up at me from behind his laptop and smiled.

"Hey, Nick. How was your day with Blaine?" Jeff asked, closing his computer and setting it to the side.

"Um, it was good. What did you do today?" I ask, sitting down on my bed on the opposite side of the room. Jeff shrugs.

"I mostly hung out around here. Did some homework. Nothing special," Jeff tells me. I nod and he just smiles at me.

"So, I just ran into Thad…" I say, looking at his face to gauge his reaction. Jeff's eyes widen and he goes as white as a ghost.

"Y-You did? H-He must be back from visiting his grandmother then…" Jeff says, unconvincingly. He has always been a terrible liar.

"Oh, cut the crap. He told me to tell you to get your things out of his room. What's going on, Jeff?" I question. Jeff looks down at the bed, knowing he's defeated. He sighs heavily and picks at a loose thread on his comforter.

"I…I dumped him," Jeff says. I nod and move over to sit next to him on his bed.

"I know," I tell him and he immediately looks up at me in shock.

"H-How did you…?" he stammers out.

"Thad told me," I say, looking right into his eyes. He sighs and looks back to the bed. "Can I ask why?" I pry. Jeff nods and looks up at me.

"Well, it all started that morning after I found you in Sebastian's room. When you kept yelling at me? I was just…so upset that you yelled at me that way so I told you I was going to get breakfast. But I didn't. I went to the choir room and just sat in the corner chair, thinking. Crying and thinking. I was trying to figure out why I was so upset when I saw you in Sebastian's bed. It took me some time but then I figured it out. I-I was jealous… But then that answer wasn't enough for me. I had to figure out _why_ I was jealous. And then it hit me. I was jealous because…I'm in love with you," Jeff said as he brought his eyes up to meet mine. I couldn't breathe. Jeff…loved me? I was stunned speechless. I couldn't even bring myself to speak. Jeff looked at me and took the silence as a sign to continue. "So after I came to that realization, I knew I couldn't be with Thad anymore. So I got up and went to the cafeteria where I knew he'd be waiting for me. He was and I told him I needed to talk to him. I told Thad that I loved someone else and it wasn't fair to him if I kept dating him even though there was another guy. Thad asked if it was you. I said yes and he got all mad and left. So then I went to try and find you. But on my way I saw you and Sebastian holding hands and I got discouraged. But I figured it was just friendly and that there was nothing romantic going on between you two. But…then he kissed you. And I knew I missed my opportunity. But then I thought that maybe I could show you that I'd be better for you than Sebastian. But…you so clearly preferred him. That doesn't mean that I was giving up though. I'm still going to fight for you, Nick."

I'm just so in awe of his words. He loves me and he's going to keep fighting for me. I love this man so much. So what if he's made a few mistakes? He's only human and I'm sure in time he'll make up for them. It takes everything I have not to just lean over and kiss him. But I restrain myself and just take his hand.

"Thank you for telling me that. I understand Jeff, I really do," I tell Jeff. I can't tell him that the whole thing with Sebastian is fake. How could I? Everyone thinks it's real besides Sebastian and Blaine. I know I could trust Jeff and all but he might be upset that I tried to trick him. I know honesty is the best policy but…that can wait until after we're together to be said, right?

"I'm not going to make you choose between me and Sebastian. I could never do that to you. Just know that I'll be here for you in any way that you want me to be. Whether it be a friend or something more. I'm here," Jeff said with a smile on his face. And there's the urge to lean over and kiss him again. And again, I have to resist it. Jeff sighs and releases my hand. "I should probably go and get my stuff out of Thad's room…" Jeff says as he stands up. I stand up as well and pull him into a hug. Jeff's taken a bit by surprise but hugs me back. "What's this for?" he asks.

"Because I love you," I say, still hugging him. I don't even have to look at him to know he's smiling just like I am.

"I love you too, Nicky," I close my eyes and bite my lip as he says that. I've been dying to hear those words for so long. And I finally have. I pull back and smile at him.

"Thank you. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," I tell him honestly. He smiles and pats my shoulder before heading out the door. I smile as I watch him go. He really is so beautiful. I really need to take a walk and clear my head. I step out into the hall and begin to walk. Jeff loves me. I love Jeff. But I'm supposedly dating Sebastian. I don't want to make it seem like I'm dumping Sebastian just because Jeff is interested in me. I can just see people calling me a whore now if I did that. So I'll need to talk to Sebastian about it. Speak of the devil… Sebastian comes barreling towards me from down the hallway. I have never seen him run before and I have to admit…it's sexy. I smile at him as he almost crashes into me. He's grinning from ear to ear and he pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"S-Seb, ow! W-What're you doing?" I choke out. He laughs and lets me go. "What's going on?" I ask now that I can breathe again.

"Blaine called me," Sebastian says with the brightest smile that I have ever seen. Nick smirked. Damn, Blaine works fast. Well, Sebastian's worth it.

"What did he say?" I ask excitedly, hoping to keep up his good spirits because I absolutely love seeing him this happy.

"He wants to hang out with me! I mean, he told me you told him about our little charade and he said we should hang out in Lima so none of the Warblers would see us. That's okay with you, right?" Sebastian said so fast that I barely caught it all.

"Of course, Sebastian! I'm glad that Blaine called you, I'm so happy for you! And I've actually got some good news myself…" I say with a shy smile.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks excitedly.

"Jeff broke up with Thad. And he told me he loves me," I say and can feel myself blushing, loving the sound of my own words. Sebastian pulls me into another hug. This time he picks me up and spins me around and I can't help but start laughing. He sets me down and smiles at me.

"That's great!" Sebastian exclaimed. "But wait…does that mean that we end this now?" he asks, gesturing in between us.

"Yeah, I thought we should talk about that… I mean, we can't just end it because other guys are interested in us. We'd get called some pretty ugly names," I tell him. He scoffs.

"I can't get called much worse than I've already gotten," Sebastian says, his happy attitude fading. I frown and lay my head against his chest.

"You don't deserve it, Seb. You're perfect," I say into his chest. He smiles down at me.

"Thank you, Nick. You know, I'm going to miss you as my fake boyfriend," he tells me as he kisses the top of my head. I smile and close my eyes. It felt nice. I look up at him and smile.

"I'm going to miss it too. You're pretty sexy you know," I say with a wink. He smirks.

"So I've been told. And just so you know, you're pretty sexy yourself," he tells me. I blush and bury my face in his chest. Me, sexy? I never thought that. But I can tell by Sebastian's voice that he means it. And that makes me really happy. One of the sexiest men alive thinks I'm sexy. Hot damn.

"So what do we do about our 'relationship'?" Sebastian asks, holding me to his chest. I shrug.

"I don't know. Can we go back to your room to think of a plan?" I ask, looking up at him. He nods and pulls me down the hall to his room. We fall onto his bed, cuddling each other, knowing this would have to end soon. My phone begins to vibrate and Sebastian moans softly. My eyes widen as I look at Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled.

"You're back pocket was on my crotch…that felt good," Sebastian says with a chuckle. I can't help but playfully roll my eyes and I pull out my phone. I check it and it's from Jeff.

'Where are you? –J'

'I'm in Seb's room. Be back soon! –N'

'Hurry back, I miss you! I'll be waiting :) –J'

I smile and put my phone back in my pocket. We talk for the next couple of hours. First about our plan to stage the break up and then about how excited Sebastian is for hanging out with Blaine and how happy I am now that Jeff loves him.

"Seb?" I ask timidly.

"Yes, beautiful?" Sebastian replies, making me blush.

"Can I sleep in here tonight? You know, kind of like a goodbye thing?" I ask, blushing. He smiles and nods.

"I'd love that, Nicky," he tells me, kissing my lips softly. I smile into the kiss and lay on his chest. I pull out my phone and send Jeff a text.

'I'm gonna spend the night in Seb's room tonight. But I promise I'll be up bright and early for our day together tomorrow! See you soon! –N'

'Aw, okay Nicky. See you then. –J'

I can tell Jeff's upset but he still needs to think that Sebastian is my man. Sebastian looks down at me.

"Everything alright?" he asks. I look up at him and nod.

"Perfect," I say, smiling at him.

"Hey Nicky, I want to ask you something," Sebastian says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly when our official 'breakup' will be but I have a lacrosse game tomorrow night and I'd really love it if you would come. And maybe…I don't know, sit where the other guy's girlfriend's sit? I've never had anyone sitting there for me…" Sebastian says, looking away from my eyes. I can't help but smile at his request. I can't believe he has never had someone sitting there cheering for him. It's heartbreaking to think about. Oh no, tomorrow was my and Jeff's day… But I'm sure Jeff would understand.

"Sebastian, I would be honored to sit there and cheer for you," I tell him, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. He smiles wide.

"I have a game on Monday too, if you don't mind?" Sebastian asks hopefully. I nod.

"I would love to, Sebastian," I say, snuggling into his chest. He smiles and holds me tight.

"Goodnight, Nicky," Sebastian says in almost a whisper.

"Goodnight, Sebastian," I say as he pulls the blanket up over us.

We fall asleep there, still in our clothes and tangled up in each other.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! A little bit of Niff and a little bit of Nickbastian! Everyone's happy! I hope? lol. Yay, Jeffy loves Nicky! Took him long enough, huh? lol. Well leave a review letting me know what you think about a sequel and what you think about this chapter! See you guys soon! :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long but it's summer and there's things to do! I have exciting news! On Sunday I went to an R5 concert! I hope you all know who R5 is but in case you don't, it's Riker's family band which are totally amazing! I love them so much, their my newest obsession. Anyway, I got to meet them all and it was a dream come true! They're the sweetest people in the world! AND I HUGGED RIKER LYNCH! I GOT TO HUG JEFF WARBLER STERLING! haha :) Anyway, that was like the highlight of my LIFE! So back to the story! This chapter is mainly Niff fluff since I thought you guys deserved that. A nice break from all the angst! Don't worry, more angst to come ;)**

* * *

><p>I wake up and hear a soft humming. I open my eyes and rub the sleep out of them. I can still feel Sebastian's arms around me and I smile to myself. I look up and Sebastian's just looking up at the ceiling, humming to himself. I smile and kiss his jaw.<p>

"Good morning," I say quietly. Sebastian looks down at me and smiles.

"Hey, you're awake. Good morning to you too," he says. I smile at him and then look over to the clock. It's 8:49. I'm supposed to meet Jeff at nine.

"Damn, I've got to go, Seb," I tell him as I roll off of him and stand up.

"Meeting Jeff?" he asks as he sits up in his bed.

"Yeah," I say with a dopey smile on my face. Sebastian smiles at me.

"Okay, well go have fun. But not too much," he adds with a wink that makes me blush.

"I won't Seb. Remember you're still my 'boyfriend'," I say with a smirk. Sebastian chuckles and opens his arms for a hug. I walk over and hug him tightly before pulling back and smiling at him. "See you later, Seb."

I walk out and go back to Jeff's and my room. I open the door and Jeff is already showered and dressed just waiting for me to get there. I can't help but smile at how eager he looks.

"Nicky!" Jeff says, jumping up to give me a hug. I chuckle as I hug him back.

"Hey there, Jeffy," I tell him.

"Now hurry up and shower because I'm hungry and want to go out to breakfast!" Jeff says as he pushes me towards the bathroom. I smile at him as I walk into the bathroom and I grab a towel.

"Well maybe I'll just take an extra-long shower now," I say teasingly with a smirk.

"No! If you take too long I'll just come in there and finish it for you myself!" Jeff says without thinking, immediately blushing a bright red and looking away. I blush as well, not sure how to respond to that.

"Hmm maybe I'll be super slow then," I say with a wink before shutting the door quickly. I giggle to myself, not believing I actually just was so flirty with Jeff. I'm awful at flirting. I turn the water on and step into the shower. I make it a quick one since I'm just as eager as Jeff to get this day started. I get out and wrap a towel around my waist. Just then, I remember that I forgot to bring clothes in with me to the bathroom. Which means I have to go out and get them from my room. Where Jeff is. While I'm in my towel. Almost naked. Uh oh. Well, here goes nothing. I open the bathroom door and walk out into our room. Jeff's jaw drops as he sees me. I do my best to hide my growing smirk and the blush that's appearing on my cheeks.

"Forgot my clothes," I say lamely, instantly reminded of a morning just days ago where the same scenarios played out except Jeff was the one coming out of the bathroom wearing only his towel. Jeff's eyes never leave me as I go over to my closet and pulls out some clothes to wear that day. I hold them under my arm as I begin to walk back towards the bathroom. Just before I enter the bathroom I hear Jeff clear his throat I turn around to look at him. He's looking at his feet, a deep blush spread out across his cheeks.

"Y-You can get dressed out here you know?" Jeff half mumbles and I have to bite my lip to keep from smirking. I can feel my face heat up and I have to look down to the ground so he doesn't see it.

"You want me to get dressed in front of you?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah… I mean, it's not cheating…" Jeff reasons. I can't help but smile at how adorable he's being.

Jeff, I really wouldn't mind getting changed in front of you. I'd just wait for you to see me…like that…until we're together. Okay?" I tell him, easily telling him the truth. Jeff looks up to meet my eyes and nods.

"Yeah, I'd like that too actually," he says. I smile at him and then walk into the bathroom to change. I change quickly, desperately wanting to get back out there and start my day with Jeff. I run the towel through my hair once my clothes are on and I walk back into the bedroom. Jeff's sitting on his bed, playing with his phone when I come out. He sticks in in his pocket and smiles at me once he sees me.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Sure am. Where are we going to eat? I'm starving," I reply.

"I was thinking of the diner on Fourth Street?" Jeff says, grabbing his keys and wallet.

"Mmm, I love that place!" I say, grabbing my own wallet and keys.

"I know you do, that's why I suggested it," Jeff says with a smug smirk on his lips. I playfully roll my eyes and nudge his shoulder before we're out the door. We chatter about random things just like we used to all the way down to his car and the whole drive down to the diner. We get to the diner and shuffle into the usual booth that we sit in when we go there. As usual, we sit on the same side of the booth so we press our sides together and only look off of one menu. It feels so nice to be so close together and not have it be the tiniest bit awkward again. I know that Jeff must feel the same way by the way his hand keeps brushing against my thigh, doing all kinds of things to my body. The meal was full of us stealing food off of each other's plates and getting messes on each other's faces and our clothes, making Jeff laugh and me complain about him ruining perfectly good clothes. He just gives me his signature puppy dog look and I completely melt and forgive him. Jeff's my one true weakness and I think he's slowly figuring that out. We eventually finish our food and then comes the bill.

"I'm paying!"

"No Jeff, I'm paying!"

But after a bunch of scuffle over the bill, Jeff gave me that puppy dog look again and I was sold. He ended up paying but not before I made him promise that I could pay for whatever we did next. We got back in his car but then we realized that we had no idea where we were headed next.

"We could…. Um… Go see a movie?" I suggest.

"No I wanna do something more fun than that!" Jeff answers.

"Okay fine! How about we go go-karting?" I ask optimistically. Jeff's eyes widen and begin to shine.

"Yes! Let's do that!" Jeff exclaims as he's already pulling out of the diner's parking lot. I smile at him, loving seeing him get so excited. The go-kart track isn't that far from the diner so we get fairly quickly. We get out and as Jeff promised, I paid for us to get in. We run over to the go-karts, practically knocking some twelve year olds down as we zoom past them. We jump into different carts as Jeff yells over to me.

"Catch me if you can old man!" he calls.

"Hey!" I call back and begin to zoom after him. He knows I hate it when he calls me old man. I'm only three months older than him but he still insists that makes me old. I quickly catch up to him and zoom past, turning my head around to stick my tongue out at him as I drive by. I can hear him yelling something after me but I can't hear as I'm laughing and trying to get farther and farther ahead of him. Jeff starts to catch up so I drive my cart right in front of his and keeps swerving every time he does so that he can't pass me. Jeff starts to pull ahead so I ram the side of my cart into his but that doesn't really slow him down. He pulls ahead and is so close to the finish line. Jeff win? No, there's no way I can let that happen. I lean forward in my cart, as if it would actually push the cart forward, and begin my come back. I catch up to Jeff and just barely pass him as we both cross over the finish line. I beat Jeff by just three inches. Bu hey, I won. We jump out of our cars and I make sure to rub it in his face just like he would've done to me.

"Ha! Take that you youngen! That's how us old folks do it!" I gloat. Jeff just grumbles and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, I let you win…" Jeff mumbles.

"Oh you so did not!" I say. Jeff smiles at me and I can't help but wonder if he really did let me win.

"Come on, let's go get food," Jeff says, looping his arm through mine.

"Jeff, we just ate," I say as he drags me towards the food counter.

"I'm a growing boy, I get hungry," Jeff says with a smirk. I playfully roll my eyes and walk with him. As we get closer I can hear music coming from out of the speakers but I realize that I don't really know the song. But apparently Jeff does… He lets go of my arm and jumps on the nearest table and begins to sing.

**Its summer time and you are all that's on my mind, every day. It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night. Oh what do you say?**

I'm taken by surprise at first as Jeff begins to sing but I soon shake my head in amusement, knowing how much Jeff loves giving impromptu performances. Even in public. He thinks that's even more fun because I find it embarrassing and one of Jeff's favorite things to do is embarrass me. By now, Jeff's belting the song at the top of his lungs so I'm sure the entire place can hear him.

**Say you'll stay. Hey. I just keep on wishing every day. Hey. No more running around, running around. Running around, when I'm around, just say you'll stay.**

At first Jeff was just singing in general, using the table as a stage but now he's singled me out and is singing this song only to me. And I have to admit, I have never loved a performance more. I can basically hear him say "Nick" instead when he sings "Ramona".

**Ramona's hair. She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. Yep, so cute man. Her lips so sweet. And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking, gee, just give me one more kiss I'm begging please!**

I can feel my legs go weak and I have to force them to stay straight so I can stand here and watch Jeff's performance. I'm always baffled how he doesn't get embarrassed whenever he does this. By now there's a small crowd gathered to watch Jeff's talent.

**Say you'll stay. Hey. I just keep on wishing every day. Hey. No more running around, running around. Running around, when I'm around, just say you'll stay. **

I can't help the stupid grin that's on my face as Jeff serenades me, neither of us caring who's around. To both of us it feels like there's no one else around for a hundred miles. Just us.

**And who-oo knows, when we are together, we never wanna go, oh-oh. And you're not. For Any kind of weather. I just need to know, to know, that you, you'll be, there, every time I need you. Say you'll stay. Hey. I just keep on wishing every day. Hey. No more running around. Say you'll stay. Hey. I just keep on wishing every day. Hey. No more running around, running around Running around, when I'm around, just say you'll stay.**

When he jumps off of the table, Jeff walks over to me and kisses my cheek before giving me a shy smile. I throw my arms around him and give him a big hug. I just love him so much. I pull back and just smile at him. He's just so perfect. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look over to see an older man standing there, smiling at us.

"If that was a proposal, I think you should accept," the man says to me with a kind smile before walking away. I smile at the man as he walks away and then turn my attention back to Jeff.

"That was amazing, Jeff," I tell him. He smiles.

"I love that song. And I felt like singing to you. So it was a perfect match," Jeff says with a wink as we walk up to the food counter to order. I look at my watch to check the time. Shit. Sebastian's game starts in twenty minutes. And it takes fifteen minutes to get back to Dalton. But I want to stay here with Jeff. Well maybe…

"Hey, Jeff?" I ask, my voice cracking slightly. Jeff notices the strangeness in my voice and looks at me.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"C-Can we go back to Dalton? S-Sebastian has a game in twenty minutes and I promised I'd go. B-But I want you to come with me. Please?" I ask, almost begging him. Jeff sighs; I can tell he'd rather not go to anywhere Sebastian would be right now. But I know he sees the desperation in my eyes.

"Yeah, okay, let's go," Jeff says, taking my hand (holding my hand!) and walking with me toward the exit and into the parking lot. We get in the car and begin the drive back to Dalton. Jeff doesn't say much and I know he's upset that I interrupted our day to go to Sebastian's game.

"Jeff? Are you mad?" I can't help but ask as we pull into the Dalton parking lot closest to the lacrosse field.

"No, I'm not mad. At first I was a little upset that we had to go but then I realized that you're bringing me to something that you're going to do for your boyfriend and I felt better," Jeff says with a smile as he parks the car. I can't help but smile. I love how Jeff always puts an optimistic spin on things. We both get out of the car and I go to hold Jeff's hand but then I remember that here everyone knows Sebastian is my boyfriend. We get to the bleachers and I head for the section where the player's girlfriends sit. I drag Jeff to sit next to me in the section, not wanting to be surrounded by a bunch of girls screaming for their boyfriends. The game starts and we got there just in time. I spot Sebastian. He looks surprisingly sexy underneath all of the equipment he's wearing. He looks up at the bleachers and scans them for me. I smile wide and wave to him. He sees me and smiles, waving his stick in return. He sees that Jeff is with me and sends me a wink before turning around and returning his attention to the game. I smile to myself. This should be a fun game.

* * *

><p><strong>I was gonna add the lacrosse game to this chapter but I figured I'd leave it off here to give you guys more chapters since we're getting towards the end of the story here. I'm not sure how many more chapters are left but I know there will be a few. The song was Say You'll Stay by R5 :) I hope you guys liked this! Check back for chapter 17! :) Oh! And I added a poll to my profile that asks what your favorite story of mine is. If you could please go and answer that for me I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you everyone!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I am back! I have started college officially and it's going quite nicely thus far. Soooo...some things to tell you guys. I have a new twitter account for my stories! It's to give you guys updates, tell you if I'm behind in my writing for some reason and maybe even to give away spoilers ;) So follow FangirlingFFN to be up to date on all things having to do with my stories! Sorry it's been so long for this story guys, I was in a bit of writers block for a while combined with not having any time to myself pretty much. But it's finally here though! Unfortunately, there will only be a few more chapters to this story left. Two or three and then the prologue. BUT...I have decided that I'm going to do a sequel. And at my author's note at the end I will be asking you guys a few questions about what you'd like for the sequel. But for now, read chapter seventeen of By The Way I Love You and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The game starts off nicely. Sebastian is doing well from what I can tell and I think we're winning. No, I know nothing about lacrosse. I have to keep leaning over to Jeff and asking him what's going on. He's not entirely sure either because he doesn't really follow lacrosse but he knows more about sports in general than I do so he's still helping me out. About halfway into the game I stand up and start cheering for Sebastian because I think he did something good but then Jeff pulls me back down and tells me to be quiet because Sebastian just gave the ball away to the other team. I blush, extremely embarrassed but when I look down to the sidelines of the field Sebastian is there smiling at me, silently telling me that it was okay and that he thought it was funny. I smile in return before he runs off onto the field again. Halftime comes and the teams go off the field to relax for a while and the band comes on the field to play. Just as they begin I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pull it out to look at it.

'Come under the bleachers :) –S'

I smile at the text and close my phone.

"I'll be right back, okay Jeff?" I ask.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asks in return.

"Oh, um, I'm going to get a drink," I mumble.

"And see Sebastian?" Jeff accuses with a raised eyebrow. I drop my gaze down to my shoes, hating to get busted.

"Yes. I'll be right back," I say and hop down the bleachers before he has time to say anything else. I make my way down and go under the bleachers.

"Seb?" I call quietly. He appears from the other side, smiling at me.

"Hey," he says as he approaches me.

"Hey! You're doing great out there!" I tell him and he starts to laugh.

"Nicky, you know nothing about lacrosse, how would you know?" Sebastian asks.

"Well, I know when you score a goal that's good and you've scored two so ha!" I say, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughs again and pulls me into a hug.

"How was your day with Jeff?" he asks as we hug.

"It was really nice. We had a good time," I tell him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Good, I'm glad," Sebastian says, pulling back and smiling at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the team?" I ask him.

"Well, the other guys usually sneak off to say hi to their girlfriends and this is the first time I've ever had anyone here for me so I thought I'd take advantage of it," Sebastian says. I smiled at him.

"That's really sweet. I'm glad I could be here for you," I tell him.

"Thank you for coming. And I see you brought someone special," Sebastian said with a smirk on his face. I can't help but playfully roll my eyes.

"Yes, I did. He's the one explaining the game to me," I inform Sebastian. He chuckles.

"Yeah, you have no idea what's going on. You don't cheer when I give the ball away, silly," Sebastian says, wrapping his arms around me. I smile innocently up at him.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't give the ball away," I say sweetly. Sebastian laughs and playfully smacks my arm.

"Watch it, smart ass," Sebastian warns before giving me a wink and heading back towards the other players. I smile and walk away as well, going to get a drink from the concession stand. Once I get the drink I walk back towards my seat with Jeff.

"See? I got a drink," I say with a smirk as I retake my spot next to Jeff.

"Yeah, yeah, but I saw you go under the bleachers. And I saw someone else go under the bleachers… A slut," Jeff says with a scowl. What? Excuse me? Did he just say that? A slut? Okay, not even Jeff can get away with talking bad about Sebastian.

"Hey! Don't you dare call him that! You can't be like this. When you were with Thad, yeah I was heartbroken but I didn't go around making you feel bad about it. So stop acting like that. You didn't choose me. I chose you but you didn't want me so now you can't act like this is all my fault. And don't you dare talk bad about Sebastian. Just because you've realized you're jealous of him doesn't make him a bad guy. In fact, he's a great guy," I say, for the first time expressing my true feelings about the situation to him. He can't be all pissed about it because it's fault to begin with. If he had just picked me over that pouting Thad, none of this would have happened. And then he has the nerve to criticize Sebastian? Sebastian has never done anything to him. All he had done was protect me and make me happy when Jeff couldn't do that.

Jeff just looked at me with a face of disgust before standing up and storming away. So this is how it was going to be? Jeff was going to play the pouting little baby when he's the one who did something wrong, not me. I groan and get up and follow him, hoping this who thing will be resolved before half time is over. I follow him down to the concessions where he'd leaned up against a building. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off and turns around to face me.

"Why him?" Jeff asks sternly.

"Why not him? What's wrong with him?" I ask in return.

"Because he's Sebastian. He cares about nobody but himself. I mean, gets one night stands all the time, why would he want a relationship with you?" Jeff asks, eyes widening in realization of what he just said. I stand there, staring at him with my mouth hung open. Why would he want a relationship with me? Is Jeff serious?

"I…I…Nick, I didn't mean it like that…" Jeff says, stepping forward and trying to grab my hand. I take a step back and pull my hand away. I don't know whether to burst out into tears or start to yell and scream at him. So I did both.

"Yes you did!" I scream, tears flooding down my face. "Because, you're right, who wants a relationship with me? I mean, you didn't want me and my whole relationship with Sebastian is a lie just to make you jealous! So you're right, he doesn't want a relationship with me! I hope you're happy!"

Jeff stands there, mirroring my expression from before. I wipe my eyes, not even caring if he's mad at me for what I just revealed to him. It worked, didn't it? He said he loved me.

"Y-You…you and Sebastian aren't really dating? You lied to everyone?" Jeff asks, dumbfounded. I sniffle and nod.

"Yes. I wanted you to love me not Thad…" I pout. Jeff shakes his head.

"I can't believe you lied to me," he says.

"I can't believe you pretty much said that I'm not good enough for Sebastian…" I replied. Jeff groans, turns on his heel and leaves. I groan in frustration as well and turn around to walk back to my spot on the bleachers. I wipe my face so if Sebastian looks up at me he won't see the tears or puffy eyes, he'll just see that Jeff is gone.

As the game start up again I have no idea what is going on. I don't have my interpreter here anymore so I have to listen to the people sitting around me to see if something good happened or not. The game goes rather slowly from then on. I fake a smile whenever Sebastian looks up at me because the last thing I need is him worrying about me and then not playing his best. But all I can think about is Jeff. The fight wouldn't seem that big to anyone else but we both hit each other sensitive spots.

When we were in ninth grade we became friends instantly. And one night we stayed up the whole night just talking. We asked each other questions and got to know each other better.

"Okay, so tell me something that you hate," I said as we lay on the roof of Dalton at night, just staring up at the stars.

"I hate lying. I may occasionally tell a lie or two, but who doesn't? But the biggest thing is being lied to. I absolutely hate that," Jeff told me. And I vowed right there and then that I would never lie to him. But I had. And now he may hate me. But he also hit on my sensitive spot…

"Okay," Jeff said, sitting up and facing me as I still lay there looking at the stars. I sat up and faced him as well. "Tell me a secret."

"About what?" I asked.

"Um… Tell me something that you've never told anyone. Something that you secretly think about yourself. Something like you think you're handsome or that you think you might be depressed or something like that," Jeff explains. I thought for a moment. Well, I hadn't ever told anyone this. Then again, no one had ever asked me a question like this before.

"Well…s-sometimes I think that no one will ever love me… Like I'm not good enough for anyone, not smart enough, not attractive enough…" I admitted to him. Jeff scooted closer to me and took my face in his hands.

"Nick, you listen to me. That is not true. I've only known you for a week but I can already see how truly amazing and special you are. You _are _smart and you _are _attractive. And you _will _find someone who loves you for every single thing that you are and for every single thing that you are not. Okay? There's someone out there for everyone, I truly believe that. It's just finding them that's the tough part. It'll happen for you," Jeff tells me. And that's the moment I knew I was in love with him.

I'm so lost in the memories that I don't even realize the final buzzer has just sounded, ending the game. I look up to see all of the players running off the field. I stand up and walk off the bleachers. I walk around to the gate where the players come out to wait for Sebastian. I lean against the fence, my arms crossed over my chest, looking down.

"Hey Nick! Did you like the ga- What's wrong?" Sebastian asks immediately, pulling me against his chest. I lean my head on his chest.

"You did great, Sebastian," I tell him quietly. He kisses my forehead.

"Thank you, now tell me what's wrong," Sebastian says as he wraps his arm around my waist and we begin to walk back towards the gym. I sigh.

"It's Jeff. He said something that really hurt. So I was rambling on and I accidentally let out secret slip and now he's mad that I lied to him…" I mumble as I lean into him.

"You did?" Sebastian says, kissing into my hair. "Does that mean we can't be like this anymore?"

"No, I like being like this with you. You make me feel special," I admit, looking up at him. He smiles and kisses me softly.

"So what did he say to you?" Sebastian asks as we keep walking.

"H-He was saying how you could have so many g-guys so w-why would you want a relationship with m-me…" I say sadly. Sebastian stops in his tracks and looks at me.

"He said _what_?!" Sebastian exclaimed loudly. I look around at all the people who started staring at him before looking back to the ground.

"Yeah… It hurt…" I say and he pulls me into another hug. A much tighter one this time.

"He is ridiculous. First he's too dumb to realize you're perfect for him and now he says this?! Ugh, let's go," Sebastian says, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the dorms.

"Where are we going?" I say as I half to jog somewhat to keep up with Sebastian's long and fast strides.

"To see Jeff. He'll be lucky if I don't knock his teeth out," Sebastian says as we approach the building. I love how Sebastian gets so protective of me. It feels nice to have someone always looking out for me. We march up the stairs to Jeff and my shared room. Sebastian bangs on the door. No response.

"Jeff, are you in there? Open this damn door!" Sebastian yells.

"Go away!" Jeff yells in response. I fish around my pocket and pull out my key to the room. I unlock it and Sebastian barges in.

"How dare you say that to him! You're supposed to be his best friend! And for your information, he is _too good _for me! Nick is amazing and sweet and kind and sexy and I would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend! And you're lucky enough where he wants you for some strange reason. So you better get your act together and figure out what you want because if you don't snatch him up soon, someone else will!" Sebastian shouted at Jeff. It was kind of hot really. To see them both getting mad, arguing over me. Jeff gets up off of his bed and gets right in Sebastian's face.

"If you think he's so perfect, why don't you take him? Instead of making up this whole fake relationship, why didn't you just have a real one?" Jeff questions menacingly.

"Because he doesn't want me, he wants you, you moron. I've just been his friend throughout this whole thing and face it, I've been a way better friend then you have been to him lately," Sebastian answers, matching Jeff's tone. I can basically see Jeff's face turning red. He takes a swing at Sebastian who ducks it just in time and misses it. Before Sebastian has time to swing back I jump in the middle of them.

"Stop it, you two!" I shout and they're both just glaring at each other, ready to rip each other's throats out. Sebastian finally looks away from Jeff and down at me.

"Would you like to come spend the night in my room Nicky?" Sebastian asks, using Jeff's nickname for me on purpose I'm sure. I look over at Jeff whose still seething. I look back to Sebastian and nod.

"Yeah, I would, thanks," I say and begin to gather up some things that I'll need for the rest of the day and the night. Jeff just stays still in the same spot, just watching me. I can't look at him as I finish with my things, take Sebastian's hand and walk out of the room. As we walk down the hall I hear the door to our dorm slam shut and I know Jeff has finally moved from his frozen position. We walk into Sebastian's room and I place my bag down on the floor. He picks me up in his arms and moves to lie on his bed with me cradled to his chest. I curl into him, desperately needing for someone to hold me. I begin to cry into him and he ribs my back.

"I love you, Nicky." Sebastian says and I look up at him.

"H-How?" I stutter. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"However you want me to," he says.

"A-Are you in love with me?" I ask.

"No. But if you want me to be I could try," he says.

"I just want my best friend right now. And that's you," I tell him, burying my face in his neck.

"Good. Because that's exactly how I love you," he says and it's the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep, curled up to him with him gently rubbing my back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? What did you think? So I have a couple of questions for you guys about the sequel. Going through my mind lately I've been wanting to do a Daddy!Niff story. So would guys want that as te sequel, taking place many years later? Or would you rather have the sequel take place shortly after this story takes place? And I'd love to hear what kind of things you guys would like to have happen in the sequel so I can make my readers happy :) So comment, PM me or tweet me on twitter telling me what you'd like! I hope to hear from you guys soon. Thank you and have a GREAT day! (totally sounded like a newscaster there...)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm baaaack! Haha, hi! I know this has been a while but I made it up to you guys because this chapter is almost double in length as some of the other chapters in this! So I hope you guys like it! The end of the story is near. There's this chapter, the next chapter and then the prologue. But never fear, there will be a sequel :) And I will post the first chapter of the sequel before the prologue so that in the prologue I can tell you guys the name of the sequel and you'll be able to go directly to it and start reading :) I'm still going through a couple of ideas in my head about what the sequel will be about but if any of you have ideas about what you'd like to see in it, make sure to let me know! I'd love to hear! Cause after all, I write these stories for you guys to read and enjoy so I'd love to know what you'd like to see! :) But for now, we still have to finish this story! So enjoy chapter 18! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

I heard Sebastian softly humming and I could tell there was sunlight behind my closed eyes. But I still didn't want to open them. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to go back into my blissful sleep. But I knew I couldn't. I had to get up and face the day, no matter how miserable it might be. I opened my eyes and tilted my head up to look at Sebastian. He was just staring up at the ceiling, humming softly to himself.

"Good morning," I say with a hoarse voice. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Good morning, sunshine," he says and I can't help but smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," I say, stretching my arms out. He smiles and slips out of bed.

"Good. Now we have to get ready for class. It starts in fifteen minutes," Sebastian says, pulling his pants down, leaving him in his boxers. He looks over and notices me staring and rolls his eyes. "What was that again about just being best friends?" he asks with a smirk. I blush and look away.

"Hey, best friend or not, you're still sexy," I say, getting up out of the bed. Sebastian smirks and pulls out his uniform for the day. I pull mine out of my bag as well.

"Would you be opposed to me changing my boxers in front of you? I could go into the bathroom?" Sebastian asks. I look up at him, not sure of the answer myself.

"Um…" I say, unsure. He smiles and walks over to me.

"Have you ever even seen one before?" he asks, tilting his head in curiosity. "I mean in person, not on the computer screen. And your own doesn't count."

"I, uh, well Jeff's for a second…" I mutter out. He nods.

"Yeah, that's right you told me about that. Well, it's up to you, Nick," he says.

"Um…I-I'll just change in the bathroom," I say, taking my clothes into the bathroom. I close the door behind me. It's not that I didn't want to see him naked. I mean, look at him, of course I did. It's just…that's something intimate and private and Sebastian and I don't feel that way about each other. I know we're close but I'm not comfortable with that with him. I dress quickly, hoping that Sebastian isn't mad at me. I poke my head out of the bathroom to see that Sebastian is fully dressed and adjusting his tie. I walk out and set my bag near his bed. He turns around and looks at me.

"Hey, you okay? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I was just curious," Sebastian said, walking up to me and taking my hand.

"Y-Yeah, I know. It just…I'm not ready for that with anyone. I just feel it's…private, you know?" I say, hoping he's not offended. He smiles at me.

"I get it. But just so you know, I don't go around offering to show my dick to everyone," he says with a smirk. I smile and nod, knowing that.

"I know that," I say and pick up my backpack. Sebastian smiles at me and does the same, taking my hand in his.

"This is still okay, right? I mean, I don't know if Jeff told everyone or not but I still like holding your hand…" Sebastian says, looking at our hands, unsure. I smile reassuringly at him.

"I like it too. It's fine, no matter if he said anything or not," I tell him. He smiles at me and we walk out of the room hand in hand. We walk down through the halls and we're not getting any weird looks or anything. It looks like Jeff didn't tell anyone. We walk to breakfast together and grab some pancakes. We sit down with some of the Warblers. Only David and Cameron though.

"Where's everyone else?" Sebastian asks as we sit by them.

"Trent's still working on his hair, Flint is off finishing some last minute homework, Thad is in the gym, pissed over something and I passed Jeff in the hall and he said he wasn't hungry. Did you guys here that they broke up? Well, you probably did, Nick," David says, taking a bite of his omelet.

"Yeah, I heard that…" I say, looking down at my food, suddenly not feeling very hungry myself. Was Jeff okay? I hope so. No matter how mad I am and regardless of it we're fighting or not, I still love him and care about him. I need to know if he's okay. But there's no way that I'm going to be the one to talk to him first. He hurt me before I hurt him. It's up to him to fix this. I pick at my pancakes and eat silently. I really don't feel like talking right now.

"You okay?" Sebastian asks quietly, taking my hand in his from across the table. I look up at him and nod but I know that he doesn't believe it for a second.

"Why don't we go into the choir room before first period, huh?" Sebastian asks, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I nod and stand up. We throw our trays away and he wraps his arm around my waist as we walk to the choir room. Once inside, he pulls me down onto a couch with him. I lay my head against his chest and close my eyes. He gently rubs my back. "I'm sure he's okay, Nick."

"I-I know," I manage and sniffle a little. Sebastian rubs his fingers through my hair, something that always calms me down.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Sebastian asks. I shake my head against his chest.

"No. As mad as he is at me, he won't hurt me. I'm not so sure what he would do with you though," I tell Sebastian honestly. He sighs.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, I wouldn't want to hit him back because of you but if someone hits me, I'm going to defend myself. And I don't need you being mad at me," Sebastian says, pressing a kiss into my hair. I look up at him.

"Thank you," I say a press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Are you ready to head to class yet or do you want to stay here for a little while longer?" Sebastian asks.

"I think I'm ready for class," I say. Just in time too, the bell rings and tells us that it's time to go to first period. We stand up and this time I grab Sebastian's hand first before he reaches for mine. Sebastian walked me to my first class.

"I'll see you after class, okay?" he asks.

"Of course," I say with a smile. He smiles in return and kisses my lips softly.

"Bye," he whispers against my lips.

"Bye," I say in return. He winks at me and walks away, off to his own first period. I walk into my class and take my seat next to David.

"So do you know what happened with Jeff and Thad?" David asks, inching closer to me.

"I, uh, no I'm not entirely sure," I tell David awkwardly, getting out my notebook and pen.

"I heard they broke up because Jeff cheated. But I don't believe that," David says, mimicking my movements and getting his supplies out for the class as well.

"That's ridiculous. Jeff would never cheat," I say, shaking my head in disbelief at the rumor. "Where did you hear that?"

"Well…Thad. But I still don't believe it. He wouldn't cheat. Especially with Sebastian, your boyfriend," David said, beginning to take down notes. I drop my pen and look at him.

"What?" I ask plainly, not believing I heard him correctly.

"Yeah, he said that Jeff cheated on him with Sebastian," David says, looking at me and nodding. I can't help but laugh out loud.

"That is the most _ridiculous _thing I have ever heard. Jeff can't stand Sebastian. And Sebastian would never cheat on me and Jeff would never cheat on Thad," I say in complete disbelief that Thad would make up such a horrendous story.

"I know that. I don't know what's gotten into Thad lately but he's pissing me off," David comments as he writes down some more notes.

"Yeah, me too," I say, my voice filled with disgust. David glances at me between notes.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" David asks me. But then it hit me why Thad would do this to me. Who are my favorite two people? Jeff and Sebastian. So if they both betrayed me I'd be all alone, or at least feel that way. Right? And Thad wants to make me pay because his boyfriend fell in love with me and out of love with him. It makes perfect sense.

"Kill him? No. But you know why he said that, right?" I ask David.

"No, why?" David asks.

"Because he wants me to turn on both of them. He wants me to feel alone and betrayed," I explain to David.

"Why would he want that?" David asks, clueless as always. I sigh, not really wanting to tell him.

"Because I may be the reason they broke up," I say, keeping my eyes on the notes.

"You're the what?!" David almost shouts at me, his eyes widening.

"Shh!" I scold him, putting my finger up to my lips. "I can't really tell you everything because I'm not exactly sure myself. But Jeff left Thad because he realized he loved someone else. Don't you dare repeat this to anyone, David."

"I won't, I won't! But it makes sense that it's you. You two have been inseparable since you met. But, you have Sebastian," David says.

"A-Actually…" I stutter.

"You two broke up?! Wait, no you didn't. You two were all lovey dovey at breakfast," David says, completing forgetting about his notes.

"Well…c-can you keep a secret?" I ask.

"Of course I can, you know me man," David says. I nod and take a deep breath.

"Well…Sebastian and I were never dating. It was just to make Jeff jealous… And he found out and now we're having this big fight…" I explain to him. David's just staring at me with wide eyes.

"You mean it was all fake? All the kisses and the holding hands? None of it was real?" David asks.

"They were real kisses and real holding hands just…not as a couple. Sebastian has become my best friend, he's an amazing guy. But we're both in love with different guys. So no, the relationship wasn't real. But everything else was," I tell him. He still looks a bit confused and I'm not sure he quite understands it all.

"Okay…" he says slowly. "So Thad thought it was all real. But it wasn't. So now he's trying to turn your 'boyfriend' and your best friend on you because his boyfriend was in love with you. Damn, and we say McKinley has a lot of drama…"

I chuckle. He definitely has a point. Why couldn't things be simple and Jeff could've figured out he was in love with me before Thad? But then I probably wouldn't have been this close to Sebastian. And that's something I wouldn't want to give up for the world.

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't think Jeff's talking to me still. Or if he's even heard the rumor…" I say, finishing up with my notes.

"I'm sure he'll clear things up with Thad," David says.

"I hope so," I say as the teacher begins to tell us about our assignment. The rest of class passes by rather quickly. My thoughts are flying around in my head filled with Thad's rumor, me and Jeff fighting and a special surprise I want to plan for Sebastian. I walked out of class once it ended and was greeted by Sebastian. I smiled at him when he kissed my cheek.

"Did you hear the rumor?" I asked. Sebastian's brow furrowed.

"What rumor?" he asks. I sigh, not wanting to be the one to tell him that there's yet another rumor circulating about him.

"Well, apparently Thad is telling everyone that he and Jeff broke up because Jeff cheated on him…with you," I tell him, looking at him to gauge his reaction. Sebastian sighed and then chuckled.

"Thad's an ass, isn't he?" he asks, making me laugh.

"Yeah, he sure is," I say. "I figure he's probably just trying to get me mad at you and Jeff so I feel like I'm all alone, you know?"

"That's probably right. Good thinking, Nick," Sebastian says with a smile. I smile in return, feeling proud of myself.

"You have class with Jeff now, right?" Sebastian asks. I nod.

"Yeah…" I say, not sure how I feel about it.

"It'll go fine, don't worry," Sebastian says, pressing a kiss to the side of my head as we reach my classroom. I smile up at him.

"I'll see you soon," I say and walk inside. He smiles at me and walks away to go to his own class. I walk in and take my seat next to Jeff, who's already there with his face buried in his textbook. I hope he knows that he's not fooling anyone because he never reads his textbooks, especially history. I want to bring up the rumor, but I'm not going to be the one to break the silence.

We end up going to whole class without saying a word. We try not to look at each other and try to forget that the other is there. It doesn't work very well, for me anyway, because I become all the more aware that he's there. When class _finally _ends, I'm the first one out the door and I practically drag Sebastian down the hallway so I don't have to face Jeff and neither does Sebastian.

That's how the rest of the school day went. I spent the day avoiding Jeff, putting together the plan for my surprise to Sebastian and trying to seek out Thad to confront him. Two out of three went well. I hadn't talked to Jeff and my surprise was coming along well. But so far, no Thad.

Last class of the day. The last five minutes. I look over at Jeff. Big mistake. He looks so miserable. I just want to pull him into my arms and assure him that everything would be okay. And that's when I caved. I knew there was no way in this world I would let him go around looking so miserable when I knew I could try to fix it. I love him too much. I would be the one to talk first. The bell rang and I walked out the door after him.

"Jeff!" I called and caught up to him. He looked at me, at the door leading to outside the school and then back at me.

"Hey Nick, I really can't talk right now…" he said, inching his way towards the door.

"I…it'll only take a second, Jeff. Please?" I asked, trying not to sound too needy and failing desperately. Jeff sighs and keeps looking between me and the door.

"Can't it wait, Nick? I'm kind of in a hurry…" Jeff says. I frown. Shouldn't he want to fix this just as much as I do? I mean, he says he loves me. Shouldn't he want to fix this just as much as I want to?

"I…" is all I can get out before Jeff interrupts me.

"We'll talk later Nick, I promise," Jeff says before sprinting out the door and into the parking lot. I stand there just looking after him. I can't believe it. He just left me there. After I was trying to apologize to him when after all, _he _should be the one apologizing to _me _first. I was a mix between infuriated and hurt. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and I look up to see Sebastian standing there next to me.

"Everything okay?" he asks. I look back to the door that Jeff ran out of.

"I tried to talk to him. Tried to apologize. And he just left, saying we'd talk later," I say, still staring at where I last saw Jeff. Sebastian sighs and presses a kiss into my hair.

"I'm sorry, Nicky. But at least you'll talk later. And then you can find out what all of this was about," Sebastian says. "I'll see you later, okay? I have to go meet up with my team before the game. You're coming still, right? I mean, I would understand if you didn't want to…" Sebastian says, even though I know he really wants me to come. I was planning to go anyway. That way I can be there to see the look on his face when he sees his surprise.

"Of course I'm coming, Seb. I wouldn't miss it for the world," I tell him, looking up at him with a smile. He looks down at me, a smile forming on his lips as well.

"Great. Well, I'll see you later then, Nicky," he says, kissing me softly and heading down the hallway towards the locker room. I start to walk down the other way towards the dorms when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and look at it. I smile when I see who it's from.

'I'm here! Where should I meet you? –B'

Blaine was here to see Sebastian play his lacrosse game. And he was going to sit where all the other player's girlfriends sit. Sebastian was going to love this and love me forever for setting it up for him.

'Meet me at my dorm. I'm headed that way to change for the game now. –N'

I text him back before putting it in my pocket and continuing my walk up to my room. As I walk past a classroom I hear a familiar voice coming from inside of it. I take a few steps back so I can peer into the classroom, the door already being open. My eyes narrow when I spot Thad standing at the teacher's desk, asking the teacher to reconsider the grade he got on his paper. I casually lean against the wall next to the open door. This way when Thad walks out he won't be able to see me right away. I hear the teacher say that he'll take a second look at his paper and Thad thanks him. I hear footsteps approaching me so I get ready. When Thad walks out I grab him by the collar and yank him down an empty hallway. He's protesting and trying to get away but I keep a tight grip on him, not giving him a chance for escape.

"What the hell, Nick?!" Thad exclaims as I shove him up against the wall, trying my hardest to keep him there since he's taller and bigger than me.

"I heard your little rumor. You thought it'd be funny to just blame Sebastian for all of this, huh? Make him and Jeff the bad guys in this story. There _are _no bad guys in this story. Just you. For making up this stupid rumor thinking that I wouldn't believe either of them. But what did you honestly think, Thad? That I would believe you over them? That I would listen to what the jealous, pathetic ex-boyfriend of my best friend said over my two favorite people in the entire world? If you really believed that you must be even more stupid then I thought. So here's what's gonna happen. You're either going to tell everyone that what you told them originally wasn't true, that you're just a jealous prick who got dumped by your boyfriend and Sebastian had absolutely nothing to do with this, or you're just going to have to deal with Sebastian himself. And I would choose the first option because I've seen Sebastian's muscles in work and trust me, you do not want to get hit by one of those," I say in the most menacing voice I can muster up, hoping it all sounds believable. I guess it does considering the way Thad swallows thickly and he's beginning to sweat. Sebastian didn't even know I was confronting Thad to begin with so my threat isn't exactly as menacing as I'm leading Thad to believe. But Thad narrows his eyes at me and tries to sound threatening himself, even though his voice is cracking and I can see right through it.

"Oh yeah? And what if I tell everyone that you beat the crap out of me because I told everyone the truth about your poor little boyfriend? Who would they believe then?" Thad asks.

"They'd believe Nick," I hear come from behind me. I turn my head, still pinning Thad to the wall to see Blaine walking slowly towards us. "They'd believe him because he had a witness to this whole thing."

"Blaine?! You'd take Nick's side over mine?!" Thad exclaims, still trying to break free from my grasp. I keep him pinned up against the wall though, my own strength surprising me.

"We were friends, Thad. But then I heard all the crap you've been pulling over here and that isn't okay with me. Besides, Nick is my best friend and he's a better friend than you've ever been. So you're going to do as Nick says, got it?" Blaine says, getting right in Thad's face.

"Fuck you guys," Thad says.

"That's not what I asked," Blaine demands through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Whatever. Now let me go, Duval," Thad demands. I slam him against the wall once before dropping him down. He lands on his feet and storms away from us.

"Thanks man," I say with a smile, pulling Blaine into a hug. Blaine smiles and pats my back.

"No problem, dude. Thad's always been kind of an ass anyway," Blaine replies.

We walk back to my room and as I'm unlocking the door I look over at Blaine. He's wearing a pair of nice, slightly form fitting, black pants and a nice green polo with a black bowtie. He looks very handsome. I smile at him when I see him smoothing out his hair, not noticing I'm done yet.

"Your hair looks fine," I say with a smile. He looks at me and quickly puts his hands back down at his sides, smiling.

"Thanks," he says. We both walk inside.

"Where's Jeff?" Blaine asks, looking around. I sigh as I drop my school bag down beside my bed.

"I don't know. I tried talking to him after class and he just left," I explain.

"You two are still fighting? Trent told me everything was better between you two again," Blaine says, sitting down on Jeff's bed.

"It was but I don't know… We're fighting again. And I tried to apologize but it's like he had somewhere better to be," I say with a shrug.

"I'm sure everything will work out with you two. Everyone has always known how crazy you two are for each other," Blaine says with a smirk. I playfully roll my eyes, hoping my blush isn't too obvious. I pull out a Dalton Academy t-shirt and some jeans and change into them quickly.

"Ready to go?" I ask once I'm finished changing.

"Yeah, let's go," Blaine says, standing up from the bed with a nervous smile.

"You okay, dude?" I ask, locking my door behind us, once we're out in the hall.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good," Blaine says with a fake smile. I just raise my eyebrow at him. He knows I can tell when he's lying. He and I just have a sixth sense about each other when we know the other is lying. "Fine. I'm just nervous. What if he doesn't want me there?"

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Blaine, are you serious? Sebastian is head over heels for you. He is going to love that you're there for him. He's going to be so happy Blaine, you have no idea," I tell him, not even knowing how to describe how happy Sebastian will be and how much he actually does love Blaine. Not that I'd tell Blaine that Sebastian loves him. That's definitely up to Sebastian to do. Blaine smiles excitedly as we make our way outside and down to the field.

"I really do like him, Nick. A lot," Blaine says as we get on the bleachers. I lead him over to where the player's significant others sit and we sat down.

"I'm really glad. Because Sebastian deserves someone who thinks the world of him. He's a really great guy," I tell Blaine. Blaine just smiles and then the teams come out onto the field.

"What number is he?" Blaine asked, looking at all the players on the Dalton team.

"Guess," I say as I scan all the players in their red and blue uniforms as well. Blaine looks over all of them carefully before turning to me.

"He's number 17," Blaine says confidently. My eyes widen because he's right.

"Yeah, that's right. How could you tell?" I ask Blaine. He blushes and smiles shyly.

"Because of his ass. It looks the best out of all of them and I'd know it anywhere," Blaine says with a nervous giggle. I smile and playfully roll my eyes.

"Oh, so you've studied it?" I joke with him. Blaine laughs.

"Maybe once or twice," he says as the buzzer goes off, signaling that the game is starting. Sebastian isn't starting off on the field so he turns around to look for me. He sees me and smiles at me. But then he sees who's sitting next to me and his smile tripled in size. He was grinning from ear to ear and he looked so incredibly happy. Blaine smiled back at him and gave him a little wave. Sebastian waved his stick in acknowledgment before his coach told him to get out on the field to play. Sebastian went out and began the next play. I've seen Sebastian play before and the way he began playing in the first half shocked me. I mean, I don't know much about the sport but I do know that Sebastian is most definitely on his A game this half. I look over to Blaine and lean in to whisper to him.

"He's nervous. He's usually so much better than this." I tell him. Blaine looks over to me.

"I'm making him nervous?" he asks.

"He wants to impress you," I say with a smile. Blaine looks out to the field and smiles adoringly at Sebastian. Sebastian is out there playing and he keeps losing the ball but it's just adorable how nervous he is just because Blaine is there watching him. Half time comes and the teams make their way off the field.

"Do you want to see him?" I ask. Blaine looks at me nervously.

"Now? Isn't he with his team?" he asks.

"He is, but you can see him now if you want. Just text him to meet you under the bleachers," I tell him. Blaine smiles and pulls out his phone to text Sebastian.

"I'll be right back," Blaine says with a smile as he gets a response. He gets up and leaves to go under the bleachers. I look around, just looking at anything. I'm so high up on the bleachers that I can see out into the parking lot. As I look out on it, I see Jeff's car pull into his parking space. I keep watching to see him get out. He gets out and grabs bags out of his trunk. He has about 4 bags and they all look pretty heavy by the way he's struggling to carry them. If I was closer I would go over there to help him but I'm so far away that by the time I got there he'd be inside with them already. I watch him until I can't see him anymore. I look back to the field, thinking that Jeff going shopping was more important than him talking to me. It hurt because Jeff didn't even like shopping. What could he have possibly bought? Blaine reappears next to me, blushing and a wide grin on his lips. The buzzer sounds and the teams resume their spots on the field. Sebastian seems to have an extra spring in his step now. Blaine is silent next to me as he watches the game. Within the first two minutes of the half, Sebastian scores a goal. Both Blaine and I stand up to cheer for him.

"Wow! Way to go Sebastian!" I yell. "Damn Blaine, what did you tell him that made him turn his whole game around? Some pep talk."

"I kissed him," Blaine admits shyly. I turn to him with wide eyes.

"You did?! Oh my God Blaine, that's amazing!" I squeal. Blaine blushes and nods.

"It was amazing," Blaine admits with a dreamy look in his eyes. "It felt so perfect."

I smile at him, imagining how happy Sebastian must be right now. As happy I would be if Jeff kissed me. But now that was beginning to seem more and more unlikely to happen. By the time the game ends, Sebastian had made five more goals, giving him six in total. As the game ends, Dalton winning of course, an announcement comes over the speakers.

"And it's official. With his six goals in just one half, winning Dalton Academy the game, Sebastian Smythe, number 17, has set a new school record!"

There was cheering and applause coming from everywhere but nowhere louder than from Blaine and I. We were screaming and cheering at the top of our lungs, making sure that Sebastian heard us. And he did. He looked up at us and waved. He blew each of us a kiss as well, making each of us blush. The rest of the school might have though Sebastian was my boyfriend, but not anymore. Sebastian Smythe had a new man in his life and it was the perfect man for him. Blaine and I made our way to the gate that the player's come out of and waited for Sebastian. It took a while because everyone was congratulating him and he was polite and thanked every single one of them. He finally got to us and pulled both of into a hug, one of us in each arm. We both giggled and hugged him back.

"Congratulations!" Blaine said.

"I'm so proud of you!" I added. Blaine pecked Sebastian lips and the way Sebastian's face lit up made me tear up a little at how happy he looked. It was amazing. As much as I knew I wasn't intruding right now, I wanted the two to be alone.

"I'm gonna head back up to my room and see if I can find Jeff. You two have fun," I say with a wink.

"Aw, Nicky don't go. I want to celebrate with my best friend," Sebastian says.

"How about we all go out to dinner tonight to celebrate?" I suggest with a smile.

"That sounds nice," Blaine says.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Nick. We'll meet up in the parking lot at 6?" Sebastian asks.

"Sure thing! See you then!" I say with a smile, waving at them as I leave the field and make my way back up to the dorms. I turned around to see Sebastian holding Blaine in his arms, Blaine's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck. They were just staring in each other's eyes. It was beautiful and I couldn't help but smile. I turned back around and made my way inside. I walked up the stairs to mine and Jeff's room. I walked inside and Jeff wasn't there. I didn't even see any traces of bags or anything that he might have bought. I groaned, not knowing where he could be. I could text him but I wanted him to be the once to come to me and say it was time to talk. I sat down on my bed, not knowing what to do next. I threw my feet up on the bed and laid my head down on my pillow. I heard a rustling by my ear as I lay my head down. I picked my head up and looked at my pillow. There was an envelope lying in my pillow. I sat up and picked it up. It had 'Nicholas Andrew Duval' written on it in a fancy handwriting. And I knew it was from Jeff. Jeff was the only one who would write my full name on it. He insisted that my name was a royal one that needed to be announced in full.

I stared at the envelope wondering what was inside. Well there was only one way to figure it out. To open it.

* * *

><p><strong>:O What could be inside?! You guys will just have to wait for chapter 19 ;) and aww Sebastian is soo happy now! I love it! :) What did you guys think? What do you think will happen? What the heck did Jeff buy?! Any ideas? I'd love to know what your guesses are! Let me know :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Haha it seems as if you guys don't like a good cliffhanger as much as I do? ;) Haha, I had to! And oh my gosh guys, this chapter was so tough to write. cause this is the end. Well, there's going to be one more chapter, the epilogue (for some reason in the last chapter I kept saying prologue and I have no idea why so sorry about that...). But then...BTWILY is over :( But there is going to be a sequel, like I said. And I will publish the first chapter of the sequel before the epilogue so I can tell you guys the name of it and such :) I'd still love to hear some ideas about what you guys would like to see in the sequel because after all, I do write this for you guys to read so I want to hear what you'd like. But for now, I hope you enjoy chapter nineteen of By The Way, I Love You...**

* * *

><p>Nick took a deep breath and opened the letter, preparing for the worst. Nick began to read the letter.<p>

_Dear Nick, _

_I am so sorry for fighting with you. Especially over something so stupid. It didn't seem stupid in the moment but looking back, it was such a dumb thing to be fighting over with the man I love. I love you so much Nick and I don't want anything to ever come between us. You are so perfect and I can see why you did what you did. I probably would've done the same thing if I came to my senses about you earlier. I need you to know I didn't mean a thing I said out by the lacrosse field. Any boy, or girl for that matter, would be insanely lucky to have you and I'm sure there are so many people who have crushes on you that we don't even know about. But I'm lucky enough that you love me. That is, if you still do. And I sure hope that you do because I want to make you mine forever. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't let you go, no matter what. So even if you're still mad at me, I'll keep trying. I'm never giving up. Even if you're still saying no to me when we're in our seventies and have dentures and barely any hair left, I'm still going to be begging for a date with you. Because I love you that much. You're my world, Nick. And I can't even imagine my life without you. I don't want to. I want to know what it's like to have you by my side day after day, year after year. I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life because I never sleep better than when I'm in your arms. You make me feel safe, protected. I love how you make me feel. Like I'm flying. Like I'm invincible. You make me feel that I can do anything. And I hope I do the same for you. And so if I do make you feel all of those things and you still love me, I want you to do something. I want you to go to the choir room and look at Wes' favorite thing in the whole entire world. I'm sure you know what I mean. Once you've found it, do what it says. I'll be waiting for you. And if you don't love me anymore, I understand and I guess I'll see you tonight at dinner. Either way, I love you Nicky. You're the three to my six and nothing is ever going to change that._

_Love, your Jeffy_

I had to wipe my eyes due to the tears pooling up in them. I knew Jeff could be a romantic but having it shown towards me is perhaps the greatest feeling in the world. Jeff still loves me. And he has to know I still love him. He just has to. But what if he doesn't realize it? What if he thinks I don't anymore? How long ago did he leave this here? I better start now so he's not waiting for me, wherever he is, for forever.

I carefully fold up the letter and I put it in my pocket. I dab at my eyes with my sleeve before grabbing my key so I can lock the door and heading out towards the choir room. I make it there faster than I think I ever have for Warbler practice in my life. I walk into the choir room and make sure there's no one in there. The last thing I need is someone squealing to Wes that I touched his precious gavel. I mean, he graduated, what does he expect? For it to be waiting for him when he returns? I'm sure someone will come and snatch it away by then. Wow, this thing really sounds like he's in a relationship with it. I inspect the gavel without touching it but there's nothing on it. I think Jeff knows better than to mess with Wes' love. But I do eventually see the corner of a tiny paper sticking out from underneath it. I carefully slide it out and it looks like it's folded so many times it couldn't possibly be folded again. I smile when I see more words written in Jeff's hand writing.

_I guess this means you still love me, Nicky :) Either that or you're just very curious but I'm hoping for the first option. And you touched Wes' gavel, I'm telling! Well…so did I… I won't tell if you don't, baby! So, I bet now you're wondering where I am. Well I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to make you figure it out instead. I hope you remember our past together! Meet me where we first stayed up and talked all night. Where we told each other everything and became the best friends anyone ever had. When I pulled my first ever all-nighter and you made me feel like I could stay up for a while week as long as we kept talking. Meet me there, Nicky. I'll be waiting, 3._

_Love, your 6_

I smiled excitedly as I folded this note just as I did with the other one and slid in into my pocket. Of course I knew where Jeff was talking about. The roof. Our roof. I walked past the mirror in the hallway just outside of the choir room and made sure my hair looked nice and I smoothed out my shirt. It didn't really matter since I was going up on the roof where the wind whips everything all around but I still wanted to make the effort. I walk briskly down the hallway and into the elevator. I took the elevator up to the top level and made my way over to the door for the roof. It's supposed to be locked at all times but there's a certain way you can kick it to make it open that the students have used here for years, so I'm told. I kick the door and take a deep breath before walking up the steps. I grab the handle to the door that leads to the outside and I swing it open. I walk out and let the door close behind me. I was right, the wind had already messed my hair up. But I don't see Jeff. I look to my left and to my right but no Jeff. But what I do see are little red squares all over the floor. I crouch down to better examine them. They're red Starbursts. My favorite flavor. I smile, knowing that Jeff knows that.

"Do you like it?" I hear come from behind me. I stand up and turn around but Jeff's not standing by the door. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. I know I heard his voice come from behind me. He chuckles. "I knew you remembered this spot. Look up."

I look up and Jeff is standing on top of the little roof above the door. I smile up at him and put my hand up to shield my eyes from the sun.

"How could I forget? This where I knew I was gay. That I had the biggest crush on you," I tell Jeff with a smile. He smiles in return.

"Then this is the perfect place," he says.

"For what?" I ask. He smiles and gestures for me to come up by him.

"Come here," Jeff says. I look around but I see no way to get up there. "Walk around; I have a little ladder here. What do you think I just jumped up here?"

Jeff smirked and I playfully rolled my eyes. I walk around and climb up the ladder. He helps me onto the little roof and leads me over to the edge, where he was standing.

"Close your eyes," he whispers in my ear. I look over at him skeptically. "If you make one crack about how you think I'm going to kill you, I swear you are sleeping in Trent's room tonight."

I smile and close my eyes, trusting Jeff completely. But apparently he didn't trust me as much because he put one hand over my eyes as he led me to the edge, his one arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall. And that in itself felt amazing. He took his hand away from my eyes and put the other arm around my waist as well. He pressed a soft kiss to my cheek, making me blush and sending about a hundred butterflies throughout my stomach. I must've been smiling like an idiot because I heard him chuckle softly in my ear.

"Open your eyes, baby," Jeff says quietly near my ear. I open them and look down at the Starbursts on the ground. I gasp in surprise. I see Jeff smiling out of the corner of my eye. Down below us Jeff arranged all of the red Starbursts to say: **NICKY, PROM? **With a heart all filled in with red Starbursts right beside it.

I turn to face him and wrap him up in my arms. I hug him tightly and never intend to let go.

"Of course I'll go to prom with you, Jeffy," I say as he hugs me back just as tightly. I can practically feel him smiling the way he's squeezing me so tight.

"I love you, Nicky," Jeff says, pulling back and looking me in the eyes.

"I love you too, Jeffy," I say, earning a matching grin on both of our faces. Jeff slowly leans in and presses his lips against mine. I feel instant pleasure shoot through my body. My fingers are tingling as I wrap my arms around his neck, returning the kiss just as softly as he. He places his hands on my waist and I imagine we must look like we're in a movie right now. Because that's exactly how it feels. Kissing Jeff is the single most amazing thing to ever happen to me. We are standing on the roof, _our _roof, surrounded by Jeff's prom proposal, kissing. I think I have to pinch myself to make sure this is all real. Jeff pulls back, in need for air, as am I. He rests his forehead against mine, smiling wide.

"W-Wow," he stutters and I giggle, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah…wow," I say in return. He giggles this time and presses a quick peck to my lips.

"What do you say we gather up my prom proposal, take it back to our room and spend the afternoon eating it and kissing?" Jeff asks, his thumb tracing circles on my hip, doing absolutely crazy things to me. I smile and nod.

"That sounds so perfect," I tell him, pulling him in by his collar for once last kiss before we climb down. We gather up all the Starbursts into one pile right in front of the door. "How are we going to get these down to our room?"

Jeff reaches into his pocket and pulls out a plastic bag and begins to fill it, shooting me a smirk.

"Oh!" I say in realization, "this is what was in all of those shopping bags you were carrying!"

"Wait, when did you see me with the bags?" Jeff asks, raising an eyebrow and continuing to fill the bag up.

"Well when I was at the lacrosse game I was up at the top of the bleachers so I could see the parking lot. And I saw you come in with a bunch of bags," I explain as we put the last of the Starbursts in the bag. He smiles and picks the bag up with one hand and takes my hand in the other. I smile and feel those damn butterflies again. We walk downstairs and into the tiny elevator. Once Jeff hits the button for our floor he wraps his arm around my hips and presses my body against his. He smirks and looks down at me.

"Hello there, sexy," Jeff practically growls in my ear and I know I must be as red as a tomato. I fumble and stutter in incoherent sentences. Jeff grins and kisses the tip of my nose. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jeff. So, so much," I say with a smile as the elevator doors open. I was leaning in for a kiss too, as they opened. I hear someone clear their throat and I snap my head to the side. Sebastian's standing there, hand in Blaine's, with a smug little half grin, half smirk on his face.

"Hey guys," he says making the situation awkward. Blaine's standing there by his side, just smiling at Jeff and me.

"Oh, I knew it!" Blaine says, getting into the elevator and dragging Sebastian on with him.

"So…anything to tell us?" Sebastian says, looking between me and Jeff with that same look on his face. I roll my eyes at him. Jeff smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Well I have a prom date now," Jeff informs them.

"That's it?" Sebastian says, raising his eyebrows. "I would've thought you two fucked by now."

"Sebastian!" Blaine and I say at them same time, making the two of us laugh. Sebastian rolls his eyes playfully. The elevator stops at our floor and the four of us get off. Jeff takes my hand again, swinging it as we walk. Sebastian and Blaine are walking behind us, no doubt watching every little move we make. I know they're approaching Sebastian's room and as I knew he would, Sebastian called out something after us.

"If you two need any protection, I've got plenty!" he yelled and I looked over my shoulder to shoot him a playful smirk. "Oh and guys?" Sebastian asks, in a serious tone, making us both stop and turn around to face him. "You two love each other. Now you both know it. Don't forget it or the whole school will blow up due to all of the sexual frustration between you two."

"It wasn't _that_ bad!" Jeff complains.

"Jeff, I felt it while I was here," Blaine says, emphasizing Sebastian's point. Jeff rolls his eyes, not wanting to admit the fact that they were right.

"Oh and Jeff?" Sebastian says.

"Yeah?" Jeff asks in return.

"My threat still stands. Hurt Nicky, watch your back," Sebastian says before getting pushed inside of the room by Blaine. Blaine rolls his eyes and mouths 'sorry' to Jeff as he follows Sebastian inside. Jeff laughs even though we both know that Sebastian was serious. Jeff wraps his arm around me.

"We don't ever have to worry about that," he says, pressing a kiss to the side of my head. I smile and lean into him as we come up to our door. I pull out my key and unlock it, allowing him inside first since he's the one carrying the bag. He sets the bag down on his bed and shrugs out of his blazer, still wearing it from class that day. I smile and sit down on my bed, patting the spot next to me. Jeff smiles and sits there immediately. I begin to take off his tie. He keeps his eyes on my face, smiling at me the whole time. I take it off and throw it over on his bed. He kisses my cheek.

"Thanks honey," Jeff says with a wink. I giggle and lay down on my bed, pulling Jeff down with me. He lays next to me, wrapping his arms around me and me doing the same to him. We lay there for a few moments, just enjoying holding each other.

"Hey, Nicky?" Jeff asks, leaning up on his elbow to look at me but still has his other arm wrapped around me.

"Yes, Jeffy?" I ask him, my smile from the day never leaving my face.

"Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Jeff asks. I grin so brightly. This is all I've ever wanted. Jeff to be mine. And now he's asking me for it. I can't remember a time being this happy in my entire life. Everything just seems to be falling into place. Sebastian got Blaine and I got my Jeff. It would take a lot to ruin my good mood. I look at Jeff's face and I see the slight worry in his eyes when I don't answer right away. Oh, he has to know I'm going to say yes. I'd be a raging lunatic if I didn't. I look into Jeff's perfect brown eyes and I know that those are the same pair of eyes I want to look in every day for the rest of forever. These are the same arms I want to hold me until I die. This is the man I love. The love of my life. My soul mate. And we are finally together.

"Yes, Jeffy. I would love to be your boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>ASDFGHJKL ahhhhh! Soooooo? Thoughts! Thoughts! Thoughts! Happy ending? Did you like it? Stay tuned for the epilogue! Can you guess where it takes place?! And oh, when StarkidSherlockSlytherin said they thought it was gummy bears that Jeff bought I was like HOW DO YOU KNOW ITS CANDY?! haha, I was like damn, good job! And Jessy who reviewed from Germany, your english was good and I think that you're adorable! I know that sounds weird but I just loved your review and thought it was sweet and cute :) So next comes chapter 20. The end. I, for one, am not ready for that. But here it goes. See you soon :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**And here it is. The end of By The Way, I Love You. This is the first story I'm ever finishing. I mean, I've done Seblaine and Niff week but they're only supposed to last seven days and they're not an actual story like this one is. And I've done two (?) one-shots but that's not the same either. Aaaaand this is the first thing I _ever _posted on this website. Okay, enough now, I'll get emotional at the bottom lol. Well here id the epilogue. The conclusion to the story. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Nick, are you almost ready?" I hear Sebastian ask me from out in the bedroom.<p>

"Yeah!" I shout back as I finish up my hair in the bathroom mirror. It had to look just perfect. This was prom after all. The most important night of our high school careers. Okay, so it was junior prom but _still_. Sebastian and I were getting ready in Sebastian's room while Jeff and Blaine got ready in mine and Jeff's room.

"Hurry up, the limo is going to be here in five minutes!" Sebastian called after me. I roll my eyes at his impatient attitude and keep working on my hair. Our prom was off campus because technically girls weren't allowed to do more than visit at Dalton and the same for us at Crawford. Plus it was just better that way. Who wants to be in the same foul smelling gym that they're in everyday for prom? I finally get my hair just perfect and I pull back to look at myself as best as I can in the tiny mirror. I look good. I smirk to myself before walking out into the bedroom.

"Finally!" Sebastian says when he hears the door open. He turns around to look at me and his jaw drops slightly. "Damn, Nicky…" he says, openly looking me up and down. I can't help but blush under his gaze and self-consciously fix my suit jacket.

"T-Thanks, Seb," I say, walking over to pick Jeff's boutonniere from Sebastian's bed. It was a nice green color that I thought would look amazing with his eyes.

"Shall we go get our dates?" Sebastian asks, smoothing down his hair with his hand. I smile and nod. Sebastian picks up Blaine's boutonniere and we head out into the hall and down to my room. I knock, even though it is my room, to make sure they were both ready. Blaine opens the door and peeks his head out. He smiles when he sees us.

"Come on in boys," he said, opening the door wider. Sebastian smiled and kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand and walking inside the room. I followed them both in. I looked up and I saw Jeff standing there. He looked so perfect. Standing in his tux, bright blonde hair, styled just perfectly into that wind swept look that he knows I love so much. He looks at me and his eyes widen as a bright grin appears on his face. I blush, knowing I'm the reason it's there. It's the best feeling in the world.

"W-Wow, Nicky… You look amazing," Jeff says, walking forward towards me. I smile and blush even deeper.

"You look very handsome yourself, Jeffy," I say, pecking his lips quickly. He smiles and pulls me into his arms. I hug him back, laying my head on his shoulder. Every time we hold each other like this I know that it's exactly where we belong. In each other's arms forever. It feels so right and so wonderfully perfect. We usually don't even pull away until someone else has to break us apart. So Sebastian decides we've been hugging enough and clears his throat rather loudly. I pull away from Jeff, a light blush spreading across my cheeks. Jeff smirks and playfully pushes Sebastian's shoulder.

"Ass. We don't interrupt when you and Blaine are basically making out on _my_ bed!" Jeff says, playfully shoving Sebastian around. Sebastian smirks and starts pushing Jeff back just as playfully. I smile at them, loving that they've become good friends because of me. Blaine blushed at the mention of his and Sebastian's activities that we walked in on once.

"That was one time!" Sebastian said, going for Jeff's hair.

"Watch the hair! It's prom dude!" Jeff said, guarding his hair with his hands. Sebastian laughed and clapped Jeff on the shoulder. Jeff walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh! Baby, let me pin this on you," I say, showing Jeff is boutonniere. He smiles at me and pecks my lips.

"That's beautiful, Nick. Wanna see yours?" he asks and turns around to pick the one he bought for me off of my bed. He opens the top of the small box and I look down at it. It was a beautiful white on with a light blue ribbon.

"I love it, Jeff. It's perfect," I tell him with a smile, taking his out of the box so I can pin it on him. He smiles and gets mine out of the box as well, his eyes never leaving my face, making me blush once again under his gaze. He moves his arms out of the way so I can pin his boutonniere on. I saw the flash of a camera out of the corner of my eye as Blaine snapped a picture of the two of us. I smiled to myself as I pin the flower on Jeff's tuxedo pocket. Once I'm done Jeff kisses my cheek and I move my arms so he can pin mine on next. More flashes appear as Blaine takes more pictures. Jeff gets it on successfully and we smile at each other.

"Okay, turn around so I can get a proper prom picture of the two of you now!" Blaine said, waving his hand at us to get our attention. Jeff turns me around in his arms and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile and feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach at his touch. We smile for the camera as Blaine snaps a few pictures of us.

"Okay, now let me take some of you two," I say, reaching for the camera in Blaine's hands. Blaine hands it to me with a smile right before Sebastian grabs him by his hips and pulls him back against himself. Blaine smiles and blushes so lightly. They pin their flowers on each other and then I take some posed photos of them like Blaine did for us.

Once I snap the last picture of them Sebastian's phone begins to ring. He picks it up off of the bed and puts it to his ear.

"Hello? Okay, thank you, we'll be right down," Sebastian says and then hangs up. "Limo is here guys."

Jeff takes my hand and all four of us make our way into the hall, down the stairs and outside to the limo. Sebastian talks to the driver to make sure he knows how to get to the hotel that the prom is taking place at as the remaining three of us climb into the back.

"Okay guys, make some silly faces," Blaine says, aiming the camera up at us to take more pictures. So we do. We take pictures where we're sticking our tongues out, where Jeff looks like he's about to attack me and eat my face off, and my favorite was the one where Jeff sprawled out across my lap, taking over my entire body. I laughed and pulled Jeff in for a kiss so Blaine could get a shot of that as well. Sebastian opened the door and began to climb in. He rolled his eyes when he saw the flashing of the camera and me and Jeff doing all of the poses.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, how many pictures are you going to take?" Sebastian asked, sitting himself down next to his boyfriend. Blaine laughed and turned to take one of Sebastian. Sebastian smirked and took the camera from Blaine, pulling Blaine in for a kiss and taking a picture of them like that. "Now _that's_ a keeper."

Jeff rolls his eyes and steals the camera from Sebastian and starts taking pictures of himself and then pulling me on his lap so they're of the both of us. We spent the whole twenty minute car ride just taking pictures with each other, the four of us laughing, having a great time. The limo finally pulls up in front of the hotel and we all climb out and make our way inside.

"Hey guys, over here!" we hear David call from across the room with his date, Trent and Trent's date. The four of us walk over and we greet the other Warbler's and their dates, telling each other good we all look.

"See, Mercedes? I told you to give David a chance," Blaine said, nudging David's date's shoulder. Mercedes smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know Blaine," she said as David bent down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and took his hand.

We all walked into the room where the dance was taking place and it was magical. There were lights and decorations everywhere. It looked like we had just stepped into a fairytale. There were girls in princess dresses and guys in suits and ties. Everyone called the Warblers dapper but tonight, everyone looked quite dapper. The twinkling lights above the dance floor were probably my favorite part though. They were so beautiful and contrasted against the dark ceiling, they looked like stars shining in the night time sky.

"It's so beautiful in here," I say dreamily. Jeff smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

"Mhmm, beautiful alright," he says, still looking at me. I turn my head and smile at him, blushing and ducking my head bashfully. He smiled and wraps his arm around my waist, kissing my cheek lightly. The eight of us find an empty table and claim it as ours, Mercedes leaving her purse there and Trent leaving his drink there. The song changed to a fast beat one and Jeff began to tug on the sleeve of my jacket.

"Come on, Nicky, let's go dance!" he pleads, giving me his adorable puppy dog look. He knows damn well that I'm never able to resist it. And it is prom. So he knows I'm going to say yes. I smiles at him and peck his lips.

"Let's go dance, Jeffy," I say, and we make our way to the dance floor.

I'm always amazed at how well Jeff can dance. I could see him dance one hundred days in a row and on the one hundredth and one day, I'd still be in such awe of his skill and grace when he moves. I always felt a little insecure dancing with him just because he's _so _good. But he always assures me that I'm pretty good myself. We dance until the end of the song and then we run off and grab Blaine and Sebastian to come dance with us. Blaine gladly comes but Sebastian takes a little coercing. It's not that he doesn't dance, he does. Very well in fact. Not quite as good as Jeff but definitely better than me. We all danced to a couple of songs together, Blaine getting particularly excited when a Katy Perry song came on, and then the music began to slow down. Jeff turned to me with a smile on his face that made my heart melt.

"May I have this dance?" Jeff asked, bowing slightly and extending his hand out to me. I grinned widely and took his hand.

"Yes, you may," I say, doing my best impression of a British accent. Jeff chuckles and brings me against his body, his arm going around my waist. I sigh contently and absolutely melt into his touch. We sway softly to the music; me letting Jeff guide me in the steps. He always leads because he's the better dancer. If I ever led I'd be like the guy in Grease who told Frenchie to shut up so he could hear himself count.

For the majority of the night they play fast songs that we all danced to as a group, dragging the other four into our circle with us. I think Mercedes liked that she was the only girl there. I know I would've if I was her. But she fit right in with us guys and we acted as if she was one of the guys, only in a dress.

"Alright, now everyone grab that special someone you brought here tonight cause this is the last slow song of the evening, ladies and gentleman," the DJ announced, beginning to play Now and Forever by Richard Marx. It is an incredibly romantic song and perfect to end this incredibly romantic night with. Jeff pulled me into his arms and I laid my head on his shoulder as we swayed along to the song. Jeff hummed softly in my ear as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I love you so much, Nicky," Jeff whispered in my ear. I smile and pull back to look at him.

"I love you too, Jeffy. For as long as I can remember," I tell him and he gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"And I hope you know that I'm never letting you go. Like, ever. You're stuck with me and we're going to get married and have ten children and live in a big old house for the rest of our lives," he tells me with a grin on his face. I smile at how adorable he is and how he's already planned out our entire future.

"That sounds wonderful to me, my love," I tell him as he dips me. I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck, holding him close.

"You know what?" he whispers softly in my ear.

"What's that?" I ask, closing my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"We're meant to be together. I know it," he whispers, his lips tickling my ear. I pull back to look at him, a smile gracing my face. I already knew that, but to hear him say it makes it all the more real.

"I know we are, Jeffy. I know," I tell him. "Anything else you'd care to share?"

He pretends to think about it for a minute before shaking his head. I chuckle and shake my head in amusement. He smiled and kisses me tenderly. I return the kiss with the same intensity, fighting the urge to take it deeper. But Jeff pulls back as he remembers one more thing he wants to tell me.

"By the way, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done! I was not ready for this. But I guess it's time to move on...to the sequel lol. The first chapter of the sequel will literally be posted as soon as I post this so if you're done reading this and it isn't up yet, it'll be up soon, I promise. <strong>

**Oh, and I wanted to tell you that I have a new section of my tumblr ( StarGleekAmyR5 ) for my fanfictions now. There's a section called 'Fan Fictions' which has a short description of each story I have up and a gif/picture to go along with it. And at the very bottom of that page, there's a link to a page that says 'Faceclaims?' and that shows you who I see as the original characters in my stories. Like, for Juliette and Jack in this story I see Rydel and Ross Lynch so you will find their pictures there as well as Mrs. Sterling who I see as Patricia Clarkson (mom from Easy A). And if you go there there's actually some face claims for a new story I'm working on, that's not publushed yet. Maybe you can see who it's about and get some ideas about what it's about just by the character's names? ;) Go check it out.**

**I'd just like to thank all of you for reading this. It means soooo much to me that people actually like what I write. I can't thank all of you enough and if I could thank all of you indiviually, in person, I would. I thought maybe I'd give you some facts about this story. **

**Originally, I had not planned on Sebastian being such a big part of this. I planned on him being just a side character like the other Warblers who was just in love with Blaine. But I needed this story to go somewhere and Sebastian seemed to be the way to go with it. So then he got involved and the drama came into play.**

**This idea came to me through a role play, actually. I was roleplaying Nick on twitter and I was RPing with a Jeff and basically, the beginning of the story was what happened in the RP. Nick was in love with Jeff, they didn't know each other was gay, they went to the arcade and Nick spilled his guts out to Jeff who said he had a boyfriend. In the RP it was Rory though and I thought it better to make it a Warbler. And then after the arcade there was a scene in the RP where they went to the park but I figured Nick would be too heartbroken to do anything else, let alone spend more time with Jeff. And then that night Nick had a bad dream and Jeff refused to comfort him. But then the RP just dropped off for some reason, I don't really remember. So I just came up with the rest on my own. So I have to thank whoever that Jeff RPer was for the inspiration for this story. That would be kind of funny if they read this, wouldn't it be? Anyway, yeah that's how this story evolved but I promise I came up with the sequel entirely by myself lol. I mean, this was partially me just with some nudges from a RP that I was in lol. **

**But once again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for reading this and all your reviews have made me smile and have meant the world to me. Now go ahead and find the sequel. It's called Better Together and in the description it will say that it is the sequel to BTWILY. The title is from the song form Austin & Ally. Plus, I think it is a really fitting title for them. I hope you all enjoyed By They Way, I Love You! :)**


End file.
